Humanities Hand
by Goefie123
Summary: This story follows Drake Swart, after both his parents are killed at the hands of the White fang he joined a pro humanist group. After realising that what he was doing was the same as the White fang he deserts and joins Beacon academy. What adventure awaits him there. (Written with the logic of if there is a pro Faunus group there would be a pro human group) (Oc/Yang)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so tips are welcome. English is not my first language so please please don't be to hard on me. Also the group in this story is originally from mojo1568 so be sure to check out his story team AMBR finding redemption. I don't own RWBY only my oc.**

 **For now enjoy the first chapter.**

 _7 years before the start of volume 1_

 _Age 12_

"Drake are you ready were going to be late for the parade" My mom asks me.

I take a last look in the mirror my jed black hair laying perfect. For the rest am wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans.

When I go downstairs my mom is already waiting for me. Wearing a green dress and her black hair in a ponytail. She's one of Vale's most famous huntress just like my father, later I wannabe just like them. So I am training hard to get accepted into Signal academy.

"There you are" My mom says "Come on we're gonna be late." I just shrug and walk outside and get in the car. Afterward my mom gets in and starts driving to the parade for the vytel festival were my dad will be waiting. He's a teacher at Beacon.

After 30 minutes driving and meeting up with my dad in his usual work outfit a grey suit that matches his eyes. We were waiting for the parade to start. "How did your training go?" My dad asks, I was training with an instructor my parents hired for me.

"Very good I already have ideas for my own weapon."

"I can't wait to see it."My mom says. I was gonna say something but was cut of by the music from the parade. The parade was held every year in Vale to celebrate the end of the year.

I was watching when all hell breaks loose, all a sudden there are gun shots and explosions."Take Drake and get him outta here I will see what is going on."My father shouts. Without saying anything else my mother takes me away and we run into a back alley. When I look up at my mom I see we have run right into a group of Faunus wearing masks. The white fang a group of faunus terrorists fighting for equality.

"Sweetie I want you to hide and only come out when I say so, okay?"My mom says when pulling out here black katana. I simply nod and hide behind a dumpster. I could hear the sound off fighting for a couple off minutes when all a sudden I hear my mom scream. When I look at her she was falling to the ground a hole through in her chest.

Right behind her stood a bleeding man with fox ears.

When I saw him my blood ran cold and I started sprinting towards him. I take my moms katana and right when he's gonna shoot at me a dark aura surrounded me and he froze before I plummeted the katana into his gut killing him instantly.

Afterwards I run to my mom and hug her with the sound of sirens in the background.

 _1 week later_

It was my parents funeral not only my mom but also my dad died during that fateful evening. I didn't even show up I was in my room in the orphanage my new home.

Thinking how I could get my revenge.

 _1 year later_

 _Age 13_

I woke up earlier in the morning after a nightmare . I made my way to the bathroom of my room. "Almost 1 year ago " I mutter to myself as I look in the mirror not much has changed to my appearance. Short spiked black hair dark brown eyes and all my clothes in black."Well better do some push ups before they serve breakfast."Ever since the accident a year ago I had nightmares of my mother dying and how I couldn't save her. At least I got too attend Signal in the end my parents would be so proud of me.

After I was done with my workout and got my breakfast I was relaxing in the living room when all a sudden all the other kids started running _"another couple adopting someone "_ I thought too myself. Ever since I first got here it was the same whenever potential ' _parents'_ came all the other kids tried there best to get adopted. Not me I only want my real parents.

"Could Drake Noire come to the reception please."

The voice over the PA system called " _huh that's a first" I_ think before I make my way to the reception. Ones I get there I see the receptionist and a tall man with black hair and red eyes. "There you are,meet Mr Rot he is here to come and get you." I look at him "I don't want to be adopted,sorry "I say before all a sudden he starts laughing

"I am not going to adopt you, I'm coming to get you for your uncle,he couldn't make it himself." To say I am surprised would be an understatement. My uncle went missing years ago.

"You're lying my uncle is dead!" I shout at him, he just laughs harder. "Is that what you think hahaha my dear boy he is alive and asked me to come and get you."

It can't be true he is lying,but what if he tells the truth I could get out of here to my uncle "If that is the truth I will come with you but if you're lying it won't be your best day." I say to him while he just shrugs "Good well all papers are in order so I don't see a problem why you couldn't leave." The receptionist spoke up "Go pack your things we gotta move." Rot says.

Ones I was done packing and put my golden necklace on with my family symbol a wolf head surrounded by flames. I strapped my moms katana to my back and make my way to the exit.

"There you are took you long enough."Rot says ones I am outside."Where are we going anyway?"He just shrugs again "You will see."' _well that's not reassuring'_ I think.

After a 30 minute walk we arrived at an airship. When we bored the VTOL took off immediately. After a long silence Rot broke the silence.

"So what do you know about Humanity's Hand?"I took a second to think before answering."umm not much." I answer honestly "You may know them as the Red Hand."he says "Aren't they the pro human group who fight the White Fang." I say confused.

"Yes your uncle is one of them so am I"' _okay why is he telling me this'_ I think he saw me thinking because he spoke again."Now you might be thinking why I am telling you this well we would like you to join our cause and show those animals there place in society" To say I am taking back by the offer would be an understatement ' _the red hand kill people I can't do that can I ? But those animals killed my parents.'_

I never answered him I just stood there for the rest of the flight to wherever we where going.

Once I got off the airship I was in the middle of a forest with a single cabin right in front of me. In front of the cabin stood a man in black with a black mask with a red handprint on it." **Ah Rot you where successful on your mission I see** "The man said "Yes sir " Rot says with a military salute " **Good now leave us alone "**

Rot did as said and left me alone. " **Its good to see you again Drake.** " I just stood there scared by the demonic sound caused by his mask. **"Oh sorry forgot about the mask."** He says before pulling it off and then I saw him"Uncle" I say looking at my uncle he hasn't changed much brown hair,eyes and a muscled build the only thing different is the scar going from lip to lip. "Good to see you again we have a lot to talk about "

 _6 months later_

 **"Give it all you got."** Rot says standing in front of me in his full black trapper outfit with his two katana's on his back.

I charge forward my katana _'justice'_ in my right hand I go for a downward slash but he blocks it with one of his katana's and kick's me in the gut. I do a backflip putting some distance between us. **"My five year old could do better then this!"** he says.

He starts walking towards me then I activate my semblance 'fear' when concentrated on my enemy I can let them see their greatest fear for 30 seconds.

Rot stops dead in his track giving me the opening to slash him with my katana and delivering a roundhouse kick to his head.

When he recovers he vanished in a cloud of black mist before I could react he is behind me grabbing my left arm breaking it. Screaming in pain I stumble back before getting kicked to the ground and with one boot to me leg breaking my knee.

 **"You have 30 minutes to recover afterwards we will start over."** He says before leaving the gym leaving me alone I can already feel my aura working on my wounds.

' _6 months prior'_

So let me get this straight you want me to become a trapper the most feared soldiers of the hand and work for you"I ask my uncle."Well not for me for my boss I am only his right hand man."he simply said ' _I still can't believe it for all these years my parents told me he was dead or something he actually worked for the hand'."_ If I decide to join you what will happen?" I ask

"Well you know you will get trained by another trapper and become his apprentice. in your case it would be Rot and afterwards you will go through a final exam and go out in the field with a partner " He says before standing up and looking out the window.

"For what's it's worth I am sorry for not being there when you're parents died if I had known sooner I would've got you out of there sooner."

After that he just walks outside putting his masks back on.

 _3 months later_

"EVERY SINGLE WITHE FANG WHO WILL CROSS YOUR PATH WILL DIE" Rot shouts in my face. For the last months it was the same training and shouting in my face. "Yes sir" I replied quickly.

"Good now go outside and kill as many Grimm you can before depleting your aura." ' _Grimm again come on_ ' I think "Understood" I say before leaving.

 _Present_

"Daydreaming again Drake I suspect noting less from you." The voice off Max breaks me out my thoughts. He is 2 years older than me and has messy blonde hair. Sky blue eyes and wears a blue hoodie with the black chest plate from the Hand and blue jeans. Strapped to his back is his battle axe that is also a machine gun _(Tommy gun)_

"What are you doing here don't you have training with your masters what's his name again the Poete ?" I say annoyed. "No not today but watching you get beaten is way more fun." He says with that cocky smile that never seems to leave his face. "Yeah fuck you to" I say while flipping him off. **"Break is up back to your feet we will start over."** The demonic voice of Rot sounds true the whole training room. "Well good luck you need it"He says before leaving.

 _18 months later_

 **"2 years you have trained to take revenge to better Remnant from those animals. Today you can prove it, if you can complete this finial exam you will be a protector of humanity. You will be a Trapper."** The voice of our instructor for this mission 'The Poete' I think they call him. For his way with words before he kills people. Every good trapper goes by a nickname chosen bye other trappers. My uncles is 'the face' they call him that because there is only a handful of people have seen his face.

"Finally get to kill some animals" Max says. He is right 2 years of living hell they call training and now finally the last test before I am a real Trapper. ' _The only thing I need to do is kill one of those animals. '_

"Well time for my real first mission" I muttered to myself. Standing in my full combat outfit black cargo pants and boots, With a black and red hoodie a black chest plate with a red hand were my heart would be. My katana strapped to my back and my own weapon _'vengeance'._ On my right hip a 44 magnum in complete black that can change in a police baton infused with electricity dust. When I hit my enemies there temporary stunt.

 **"3 minutes before takeoff"** the voice over the PA system called "Well here I go" I say to myself before I put black mask on with blood red hand print on it.

 **The end**

 **So here is the chapter hope you enjoyed it and once again shoutout to Mojo1568 be sure to check his story out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy. I don't own RWBY it's a product of Rooster Teeth.**

 **It all begins**

Everything was quiet besides the noise from birds and leafs in the wind. " **Alright** **there is a small village with faunus ahead of us. We have Intel they are with the White Fang so you know what to do."** The Poete said. " **You** **will each have a normal foot soldier with you Max you do east. Drake you the west."** He said I was actually glad a soldier is coming with us. They were not as dangerous as the Trappers but they were still skilled with their dust rifles. **"Understood!"** He shouted **"Yes sir"** we reply in perfect unison " **Where are you waiting on then?"**

With that we make our way to the village. Two years of training made me a perfect masters in stealth so that Faunus with their better senses couldn't hear us.

"It's the second house on the left" the soldier says.

Sticking to the shadows avoiding being seen by other villagers we make our way to the back door. " **So you sure these are Fang members?"** I ask before I kick in the door. "Positive" he replies.

Raising my pistol I kick in the door. Fast making my way to the dining area finding a family of four dog Faunus eating dinner. **"Hands where I can see them"** I shout

"Okay who in here is been aiding the White fang!" The soldier demanded . Everyone around the table looked scared. Most of the fear was directed at me ' _not that I can blame them trappers are the boogeyman for the Faunus'._ But nobody answers either to scared or they didn't know about anything.

"I am waiting." He says irritated

I look to the people around the table all have brow hair except for the mother who has black hair. But I can't get my eyes off the two children sitting there. Twins if I should guess around 10 years old, green eyes filled with fear. ' _This isn't right I can't kill a couple of kids"_ I internally scream.

 **"Come on man the Intel we had is clearly not right these aren't terrorist"** I say to my companion.

In one swift motion he turns to face me.

"What do you think you're do..". He never got to finish his sentence because before he could the sound of a shotgun going off could be heard. In that instant I was send back in time and saw my mother die again. The life leaving her eyes.' _no no I am sorry I couldn't protect you."_ In that moment everything seemed to go automatic.

Even before his body hit the floor I pushed the barrel away from me with my left hand. And with my right I pulled my gun. I shoot the man point blank blowing his brains out. Next his wife comes at me with a kitchen knife, she never made it as I shot her two times in the heart one time in the head.

Next I turn my attention to the two children. Both are crying and begging me to save them. But years of waiting to take revenge for my parents two years of training and continue brain washing. ' _They are the enemy!_ ' I pull the trigger two times killing them both.

Looking back at the soldier I can barely make out his face. There isn't too much time to think about it. When the front door is blown open and angry White fang soldiers start pouring in.

"Oh shit trapper ask for reinforcements!" One shouts

Before they can bring up there weapons I jump out the kitchen window. Quickly I reload my pistol running to the backyard. Where I am greeted by the site of about 8 white fang members each armed with rifles.

Before they can react I shoot three of them in the chest. Their weak auras can do nothing against my bullets. Next I start running towards the remaining members. Pulling out my katana slicing the gun off the nearest member in two before inpaling him on to it. The four remaining man start shooting at me doing nothing more than grace my aura. Fighting my way through them I am about to leave when two new ones show up armed with short swords.

Before I can react they flung at me forching me into a defensive stand with my katana.' _these guys are way better than the other ones'_ I think. Blocking attack after attack I lock swords with one of them but before the second one can attack me in the back. I head bud the one in front of me staggering hem. Quickly deflecting the sword of the second one I tackle him to the ground plummeting my katana in his chest. The first one charges again but just before he could reach me I activated my semblance. Stopping in his tracks he starts stumbling back wards. But before he can say something I take my pistol out soothing him point blank.

Afterwards I make my way to the town centre where Max and his soldier are all ready waiting for me.

 **"There you are took you long enough."** He says but before he can say something else the soldier speaks up. "Where is the man you were to follow too?" He says stern.

 **"We had a run in with a good 10 Fang soldiers he didn't make it."** I say not telling the complete truth. **"But I left no no survivors."**

The man looks me up and down before speaking "good work trapper" he says with a slight grin before ordering us to retreat and regrouping with the Poete before being transported back to base.

 **"Max your supervisor told me you killed your target and completed the mission in less then five minutes bravo"** The Poete says before handing him his mask and sending him of. **"As for you, you killed your target but in the process lost your supervisor."** He says with malice in his voice. **"But I went and looked and couldn't notice you killed his family and a lot of others as well. Here for I congratulate you and can I only say good job trapper."** I was shocked to say the least I thought I fucked up. But here he is congratulating me.

After that I got my equipment packed and waited for an airship to bring me to my life as an official trapper agend.

 **The end**

 **Next chapter will be up around mid next week.**

 **See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The sniper**

I was sitting alone in a airship the only thing I could hear was the sound of the engines roaring. I left the camp eight hours ago and ever since then the only thing I saw where trees trees and more trees.

Finally after more than ten hours of travel we touched down in an abandoned village _'What where is this big base I been hearing about, This place is abounded'_ I thought. Before I could ask the pilot were we where he took off leaving me alone.

"Fucking fantastic"I murmur to myself.

But before I could do anything else a bullet zipped by me out of nowhere. Missing me by a few inches. "FUCK" I shout before diving in to cover taking my mask of my belt and putting it on hoping to intimidate whoever was shooting at me.

 **"Haha you should have seen your face,priceless."** The demonic voice that only could be made by a voice changer said right next to me.

Looking left of me I could see a man appearing out of seemingly nowhere. **"What the hell ,who are you?!"** I demanded. His response was to simply pull off his mask I show me his face before speaking. "Relax kid I am the guy you are supposed to be working with"He says matter of fact lee before speaking again. "Indigo is the name nice to meet you"

Looking the now named Indigo up and down I see he wears woodland camo pans, black boots a purple shirt and dear over a black trench coat. Having orange hair and lilac eyes he looks to be late twenties early thirties

And not as muscled as the other trappers I already met.

 **"Drake Swart** **nice to meet you"** I said before releasing I was still wearing my mask."hehe well come on we don't have all day." He said before walking off

After a five minute walk trough the town we came at the town hall a large building clearly reinforced with gun turrets and cameras. After entering I was greeted by the sight of nearly half a dozen soldiers all doing various things. "Well, welcome to your new home I guess." Indigo says with fake enthusiasm "Let me give you a run down, upstairs you go to sleep because we are trappers we don't have to share our room ahead of you is the kitchen and infer merely." I nod showing I was following " Downstairs is the armoury and we all have to share a bathroom so please don't take to long." I simply shrug before going upstairs to see my room.

"Well nothing special but this will do for now" I say looking around the room. A one person bed next to the window and other site a desk and next to it a dresser. "Finally I can get some sleep." I mutter before I fall asleep.

SPASH!!! "WHAT THE FUCK" I scream getting out of my bed looking directly at Indigo with an empty bucket in his hands "Dinner is ready so get cleaned up and go downstairs" He says before leaving my room. ' _Assholle'_

After getting cleaned up I made my way down to the dinner area spotting Indigo sitting at a table with two other men."What's up kid meet Nathan and Clement. Guys meet the new trapper Drake and my partner." He said while I just nod at the man urning a nod bad grabbing my food and sitting down next to one of the man.

"So kid how old are you?" Indigo asked. "Turned fifteenth last month." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich. "Hmm so any lady friends." He says to me. I almost choke on my food before Indigo offers me a glass of water. I take a a big gulp and immediately taste this isn't water. Feeling a strange burning feeling in my throat I started coughing.

"What? never had vodka before." Indigo says with a shit eating grin before everybody starts laughing. "You guys are assholles." I say before coughing one last time. "You'll be fine I hade my first glass when I was twelve." He says before getting serious. "Seriously do your in your teens it's the best time of your life enjoy it the ladies ain't gonna wait." He says before everyone starts laughing again. I couldn't help but smile a little myself it was a welcome feeling after years of hard training and misery. That night I talked for hours with my new colleagues.

 _3 weeks later_

"Hey wake up" the voice off Indigo called out from the other side of the door. "Okay I'll be ready in five minutes" I replied jumping from my bed and getting in my full combat gear for my first official mission as a trapper.

Making my way downstairs I waited for the mission breefing in the cafeteria. After 5 minutes Indigo enter carrying his weapon a 50 cal chrome sniper rifle. He stood in front of me looking me up and down before speaking. "Okay listen we are gonna hit a White Fang outpost used for resuppling." He paused for a second looking at me "So we are going in fast and quick no survivors understood?!" He asked. I nodded before asking an question. "Do we don't get backup or something?"I ask while checking my equipment. "Pff backup don't let me laugh." He answered before going outside and bording the airship.

 **The end**

 **Here is another chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Its gonna take a couple of other chapters before Drake meets team RWBY. So this is all about introducing characters and back story.**

 **That's it see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth I only own my of.**

 **The first mission**

Everyone on the ship was relaxed exept for me my nerves were killing me and it looks like Indigo noticed. "Hey kid you alright? Maybe you should take a smoke it helps you relax."He said offering me cigarette. "Drinking okay smoking no." I say "Well suit your self." He says before taking one for himself.

 _30 minutes later near Mistral_

"All right put your mask on the camp is about an hour walk from here" Indigo said before putting his mask on. I do the same and start following him to wherever we need to be.

We arrived at the camp sooner than expected and where waiting on top of a nearby hill. **"We will wait till noon, the guards should change then."** Indigo said looking trough the scoop of his sniper rifle. **"Well looks like we're going to be here for a while."** I said not looking up from my scroll. I was currently playing the game Flappy Nevermore. **"So uhm weigh did you join the hand."** He said looking at me **"Well I could ask you the same question."** I replied putting my scroll away. **"Okay, well those animals killed the only person I ever cared about."** He said while returning his attention back to the camp. **"I joined because they killed my parents and I want revenge."** I said while checking my weapons. **"We all have our own reasons to be here it was my little brother they killed."** He said still looking at the camp.

Two hours pass without anything else happening besides some small talk here and there. But now it was show time. I was sneaking towards the camp. **"You have a fine ass through this scoop you know."** Indigo said over the radio. I didn't respond I was just focust on the mission.

The camp where just a couple of tents with a big one in the middle where I presumed the commander of this camp was. Taking my pistol and changing it to his baton form I made my way in the camp.

Going from tent to clearing them all out. And the patrol being taken care off by Indigo the last one I needed to clear the main tent.

Entering it I was greeted by the site of one white fang soldier holding a whip in her left hand and wearing a full face mask. On top of her head where a pair of wolf ears.

"You made a big mistake by coming here trapper." She said before using the whip hitting the baton out of my hand. Before she could strike again I took out my katana and dodge and incoming attack. Quickly closing the gap between us. Slashing at her, but she dodged every attack. Before I could attack again she kicked me in the chest sending me back.

"I expect more from a trapper" she said but before she could hit I combat rolled to the side picking up my baton and changing it to his gun form. Before she could react I fired at her. Draining here aura a bit. I took my katana and charged her. Changing blows at each other.

After a couple of minutes her moves became slower. I finally saw an opportunity. I pushed my gun against her stomach and fired completely draining her aura. She stumbled back before looking at me.

"There will be a next time." She said I just chuckled before speaking **"How you doing Indigo."** She quickly turned around just to be shot in the face by his rifle.

 **"I was getting worried so I came to check on you."** He said checking the corpse of the soldier. **"I was fine she just put on more of fight than expected."** I said before pulling off my mask. "You could count your self lucky that mask is only for the fangs top assassins." He said before entering the main tent.

"We need to go now!" He said while running out the tent before radioing for a pic up. A couple of minutes later a bullhead came to pic us up and fly us back to base camp.

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about.?" I ask ones I was in the bullhead. "Well the fang is up to something. They have send there top soldiers to this region probably trying to hit Mistral." He said "Mistral why would they gain from that?" I asked while looking out the window.

"Well here is were it gets weird in that tent back there I found documents they wanna steal explosives but not a few like enough to blow up a couple of city blocks." He said before leaving to go and talk with the pilot.

 _'Whey would they so much explosives.'_ I thought before checking my scroll.

 _3 days later_

It has been a couple days since the mission. In those days more troops were send to our position and we were more send out to to do scouting mission to bring map white fang movement.

We got a pretty good idea were the rest of the fangs top soldiers were hiding but we still don't know where or whey they need all those explosives.

"Hey Drake you in here?" The unmistakable voice of Indigo said. "Yeah you can come in the door is open." When the door to my room opened Indigo entered holding two glasses and a bottle of liquor.

"What you doing?" He said before sitting down and giving me a glass. "Nothing just relaxing, thinking about stuff." I replied before taking a sip from my glass. "Well they know where Fang general is hiding so we need to take him alive and question him." I looked at him while shrugging. "Okay so where is he?" I ask while poring myself another glass. "He is with his family in a border village of Valle." After that we kept talking about other things until we both went to sleep.

 **The end**

 **This concludes another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Who are you**

"Haha go fuck your self!" I yelled at Indigo after I defeated him in Remnant the game for the fourth time in a row. "Not fair you cheated." He said before getting up and storming of.

After that I put the game away and made my way towards the training room. After a couple of minutes of stretching and warming up. I practiced my aim and later did some sparring matches. Before I was disturbed by Indigo running in yelling we were about to move out and that I should get ready.

"So what is this all about?" I said after meeting up with him in my combat gear. "Remember that fang general, well command wants him now so..." He didn't need to finish I already knew what we had to do. "Okay so alive. What about his family?" I asked looking at him. "Command doesn't want any witnesses." He said while taking a cigarette out. "Can you give me one I think I need one." I say he just shrugs before giving me one.

"We are 20 minutes out." The pilot said. "Okay so you know the plan right?" Indigo asked me. "For the fifth time yes I enter the house capture him kill anyone that sees me. When you will be outside taking out everyone who try's to escape." I said while throwing my cigarette out of the side of the bullhead.

"Good I'm just making sure you know, it's not everyday you go and captured a top general from a terrorist group." He said while turning his attention to his rifle. The rest of the flight was past quickly. We landed just outside of the village.

"Okay you go to the house and wait for my signal to enter the house. Indigo said before putting on his mask and making his way to higher ground. I made my way to the house sticking to the shadows. Ones I was at the front door I put on my mask and waited for the signal to start the mission.

 **"I'm in position move now!"** I heard indigo say over the radio. **"Copy that going in now."** I said forcing the front door open. Ones I was inside I started checking the rooms. Ones I enter the children bedroom I was greeted by the site of a 5 year old boy looking at me and his mother looking at me with wide eyes. Taking out my pistol and changing it to his baton from I activate the electricity dust and hit the mother. Electrocuting her to death after that I did the same with the boy.

Ones I checked all the rooms I went in the basement where I saw the general with his back to me his dog tail swiping left and right. I sneaked up behind him electrocuting him till he was knocked out.

I made my way outside dragging the general behind me. I made my way to the tree line where Indigo was waiting for me. Meeting up he carried him for me till we where at the bullhead.

After getting back to base camp some soldiers took him over and brought him to a room for interication.

"They have been there for hours what takes them so long." I asked while while looking at my cards. "I don't know, but I call." Indigo said looking at the others that where playing poker with us. But before anyone else could do something else a soldier came running in asking for the trappers. "Can you guys go and interrogate the prisoner I give up." He said before sitting down and poring himself a drink. I look at Indigo and he looks at me and we both just shrug before getting up and making our way to the prison room. Before we enter we both put on our masks to intimidate him.

 **"Well well well look what we got here a filthy animal."** Indigo said before punching the prisoner in the face. "Go fuck your self human." He said spitting out some blood. **"So what are you guys up to you can tell me people say I'm a real good listener."** Indigo said before pulling out a knife and walking up to him. "Go to hell!" The Faunus yells but before he can say anything else Indigo cuts off his tail. **"You guys are fighting for equality. Well I just made you equal."** He said while I just stand to the side and chuckle. "Ahh I will tell you shit." He says trough clenched teeth. **"I wonder what you're family must have felt right before my colleag killed them."** Now that got a reaction he started kicking and shouting while crying.

But before he could do anything else I hit him snapping him out of it. After he looks at me I activate my semblance and let him look at it till I was exhausted. "Okay okay I will talk I'll talk just please don't do that again." He said while he started to cry.

 **"Okay talk now."**

Okay well, we are going to try and kill some high military staff from Mistral who have been a thorn in our sight there." I look at Indigo and he looks at me before speaking. **"Okay why do you need all those explosives."** The general looks down before speaking. "Our commander send the best soldiers to steal explosives from an incoming dust shipment." He paused a second to take a shaky breadth. "Afterwards they infiltrate some kind of party for top mistraly military staff and plant the bombs." He finished his story and just started crying. Indigo takes the knife and slides his throat.

"This is bad some of those generals are payed by us and give us information and weapons." Indigo said after he got back from his call with HQ. "So what do we do next?" I asked while cleaning my weapons. "We wait till we get other orders." After that he just left leaving me alone.

 **The end**

 **Another chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. There are still like 5 or so chapters to go start with the canon story. See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY**

 **It's OK**

It had been a week since the interrogation, since then we went on multiple missions killing some top White Fang soldiers. At the moment I was doing push ups before I heard a knock on my door. Before I could answer the door swung open.

"What the fuck!" I yelled at Indigo wearing a turquoise shirt and black shorts. "What I knocked didn't I.?" He said before sitting down on my bed. "So what are you doing here?" I asked putting my black shirt back on.

"Well the while fang is becoming more aggressive and getting more supporters so we need to show those animals where they belong." I looked at him with a puzzled look. "So we are going to an all Faunus part of Mistral and show them." He said before leaving. _'What is that supposed to mean?'_ I thought before also leaving my room.

"There you are I forgot to mention we are going to stay there for a while so pack some clothes." Indigo said while flirting with a female soldier. "Yeah about that, what are we supposed to do?" I asked taking a seat opposite of him. "You know they killed so many of our kind so we will do the same too them." _'Wait is he saying killing innocent civilians?'_ I mentally scream.

"We can't just kill some random civilians can we." That urned a chuckle from him. "Why can't we, they killed so many innocent humans so it's their turn to feel how it is." He said before turning his attention back to soldier. I just walk out _'maybe he is right my parents never did anything wrong they even supported dose animals'_ I think before heading back to my room starting to pack.

 _2 hours later on the bullhead_

"So can I ask you something?" I ask while throwing away my cigarette. "Sure ask away." He said while his eyes where closed. "How did uhm your brother die?" His eyes shot open starring me down. "He was the only thing I cared for and one day he went to the market, lets just say he never made it." He said while looking outside to the green carpet of trees.

"So you ever been to Mistral." He asked trying to lighten the mood. "No can't say I have." I replied "You been missing out, let's just say the ladies are gorgeous." He said while grinning at me. I look away and feel my cheeks heating up. "Remind me next time we will find someone for you." He said before sinking back in his chair.

 _1 hour later_

"Well here we are, the red hands base camp in Mistral." Indigo said while I was following him around the underground bunker filled with soldiers and even a couple of other trappers.

"There you are I was wondering when you would be showing up." An unknown female voice said from behind us. Standing there was a woman with long blue hair wearing a blouse showing some of her cleavage and blue jeans. On her back there was a shotgun with a large bayonet under the barrel. She looked at us with pink eyes.

"Leave us alone Natalie" Indigo said before turning around and walking away. "Well that went better than expected." The women now named Natalie said.

"So who are you? Indigo's new lapdog?" She said looking at me with a smug smile on her face.

"Ha he wished, the name is Drake Swart that assholles partner." I say giving returning the smile.

"Ahh the new trapper, well nice to meet you I'm Natalie see-niy." She said giving me a playful wink.

"Follow me I will bring you to your room." She said leading the way to my room. "So why are you here." She asked me while turning another corner. "We are here to show those animals their place in society." That urned a playful punch to the shoulder from her.

"Well looks like we are gonna see each other a lot then I got the same assignment." She says before opening the door to a room where Indigo was already on his bed looking at his scroll.

 _2 days later_

 **"So what are we doing again?"** I ask while looking out the side window of the car driving on the streets of Mistral. **" we are going to drop you off on the street and going to show those muts what happens when you fuck with us."** Indigo said while stopping on the corner of the street. **"What are you guys going to do?"** I ask while grabbing my weapons and opening the door. " **The same just on other streets."** Natalie answered. After that I get out of the car before it speeds of. Leaving me alone I walked to the middle of the street firing my gun in the air.

People started to look out there windows some even came out of their house the people on the street looked at me like I was crazy. Others looked scared probably due to my trapper uniform.

 **"People of Mistral you don't know me but I work for Humanity's Hand. I'm here to punish those who want humanity gone."** I said more people came out on the street some looking disturbed by the voice of my mask. _'More Faunus are also coming to look great.'_

Some where laughing while others looked disinterested.

 **"Now, who of you animals support the White Fang?"** Looking at the crowd of people I saw some Faunus react knowing what that meant I pointed my gun at a couple of Faunus before speaking.

 **"You guys, you are with them."** I say they look at me but before they could say something I shot all three of them in the knee. Changing my revolver in his baton form. **"Tell these people the truth!"** I said while giving them all an electric shock.

"I dunno where your talking about." One screamed before receiving another shock. **"Liar tell the truth."** Bye this point some people had closed there windows and locking their door while others started to walk. Others stayed to look a couple even took out their scrolls starting to record it.

"Okay okay...we are, fuck we are part of them." One of them said before receiving another shock not enough to kill him but enough to leave permanent damage.

 **"Now I will say this ones if you only think about joining them the trappers will come for you."** I said before turning around and leaving making my way back to base camp.

 _2 weeks later_

"You ready tonight are the last city blocks before we go 'home'." Indigo said while putting on his combat gear. Natalie was there to checking her weapon that I discovered was also a giant ass scythe.

"Hey maybe after this we can too know each other better." She said smaking my ass. "Knock it off Natalie he is still fifteen!" Indigo said checking his rifle.

"You're just jealous it's not with you." She said giving me a playful wink. I just nervously chuckle scratching the back of my head.

"Let's just go." Indigo groans before putting on his mask on. Afterwards I made my way to the car that is supposed to drop me off.

When I arrived I felt like something was off. There was nobody on the street and the street almost looked like a ghost town. Of course the news had talked about our attacks but still something felt wrong.

"There you are trapper." I heard a voice say. I turned around and was greeted by the site of about 30 White Fang soldiers carrying swords pistols and rifles.

"I'm going to enjoy this." One of them said before rushing me.

 _On a nearby rooftop_

 **"So how many will he take down before we need to go and help him!"** Indigo asked to Natalie and 'the face' who where overlooking the fight to see how he would do against overwhelming odds.

 **"I don't know but he's doing pretty good so far."** Natalie said while looking at the seen, sad that it wasn't her who was fighting. **"I can already tell he won't need help."** The face said proud that he didn't embarrass him to the boss. **"So I can see he will become a great trapper so what would his nickname be?"** He asked the others on the roof.

 **"Grim reaper"** Indigo said looking at the fight. Watching his partner that he has come to see as a little brother fight killing all Fang soldiers without second thought.

 **"Hmm yes seeing him fight like this I agree grim reaper is good."** The face said before starting to decent from the roof to go and give him his new title.

Arriving on the street they where greeted by the site of dozens or so White Fang soldiers laying on the ground all dead in the middle stood Drake covered in his enemies blood when they approached him to could hear him talking to himself.

 **"Great now I got blood on my shoes."** He says before looking up seeing his friends and uncle looking at him. Before he could say something his uncle started clapping and congratulating him. After he heard about that it was all a test to see if he was a real trapper. Before he could say anything to his uncle he left leaving him alone with his friends.

 **"Well I guess it's time for your tattoo."** Indigo said patting me on the back. **"What tattoo?"** I ask them.

 **"Well your trapper name. Now we should probably get out of here before the cops show up."** Natalie said.

 **The End**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own RWBY**

 **Night out**

After leaving the area we went and changed into normal clothes. For me that was a blue jeans with a black shirt having my family crest on it. Indigo was wearing a purple hoodie with his usual camo pants.

Natalie was wearing blue shirt with a pair of light blue jeans.

"So I really need to get a tattoo?" I asked them walking down the street. "Yeah you do its a tradition. You ain't scared are you." Indigo said teasingly.

"Scared no, I ain't a sniper that cowards away from the fighting." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Now listen up you little shit, I'm the best in what I do. I am a mental weapon. I shoot someone letting him slowly bleed out when his friends can do nothing but watch." Indigo said to me, looking treating at me.

"I agree with the kid your a coward." Natalie said enraging Indigo even further. "You know what, I will teach you how to snipe than we will talk." He said to me while starting to walk faster.

After a while we arrived at a tattoo artist in the more shady part of town. "So what can I do for you guys?" The owner of the shop asked.

"Well my little brother here wants a tattoo just like his role model, me." Indigo said to the man while I just stood there and looked at the shop.

"Very well, so anything in mind." He asked looking at me. "Yes he has, the grim reaper on his left upper arm." Indigo said while I went to the chair removing my shirt. "Okay is that all." Before Indigo could answer for me again I spoke for the first time since entering the shop.

"Actually where my heart is on my chest I want this." I said handing him my necklace with my family symbol on it.

"Okay well let us start then." He said while looking at the necklace.

After it was done Indigo paid the shop owner and we left the shop.

"So what do we next." I ask them while walking down the street. "Well it's our last day in town so what about we go to a bar." Indigo asked, me and Natalie both agreed and went to a bar Natalie said was good.

After a couple of drinks we went to another bar and then another. "So I never asked this but where are you guys from?" I asked my companions.

"Well I'm from Atlas my family worked in the military."

Natalie answered while taking a sip from her martini.

"I'm from here born and raised in Mistral." Indigo answered passing me a cigarette.

"You're from Vale right?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah so where my parents they were hunters." I answered pain evident in my voice. Trying to stir the conversation away from my parents. I decided to ask something else.

"How do you guys get the money to pay for all this. We don't get paid." They look at me like I just told the most stupidest thing in the world.

"Wait wait your don't get paid." Natalie asked while looking dumbfounded at me. "Ha sucks to be you." Indigo says before starting to laugh for the whole bar to hear him.

"Wait so you get paid and I don't. My fucking uncle is our boss for gods sake." I say thinking I need to have a conversation with my uncle.

"Well if It makes you feel better that pretty girl at the bar has been eyeing you for a long time." Indigo said pointing at a girl with pink hair and matching eyes. Wearing a yellow dress. "So go up to her and talk." Indigo said pushing me towards her.

"Umm hello how you doing." I ask he leaning on the bar trying to look cool.

She giggles before talking. "Fine, I'm just looking for someone to play with." I look over to where Indigo is sitting to see he is looking at me intensely.

"Well what do you wanna play." I ask looking her up and down.

"Well I need someone just like you wanna play we do need to go to my place do." She said winking at me.

Indigo watched Drake leave the bar with the girl and could only say. "They grow up so fast." Natalie looked at him and could only sign.

"You're a idiot." She said before standing up and going to another part of the bar. Leaving Indigo alone thinking about how he never got to do this with his little brother.

 _The next day_

"There you are we are about to leave." Indigo said when Drake entered the building wearing a goofy smile. "I know that smile and I can only say congratulations man." He said while packing the last of his things.

After packing the last of their things and saying goodbye to Natalie. They made their way to the bullhead flying them back to base camp. After returning they learned that things have been quiet. Only a couple of small operation had been carried out.

 **The end**

 **So yeah we are almost caught up so Drake can meet team RWBY and all.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, see you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Long live humanities hand**

 **BANG**

The sound of a high caliber sniper rifles being fired and hitting his mark was heard. The target dummy with bunny ears on top of it was hit right wear his heart would be.

"Good shot, that is one dead animal" Indigo said looking trough his binoculars at the target. "Well what can I say. I'm good at everything." I say putting another round in the chamber. We have been target practicing for a couple of hours now. Just outside of the village changing from spotter to shooter.

"We should go back the sun is going down." Indigo said picking up his things. I start disassembling the rifle and putting it back in his case. After cleaning up we headed back to base preparing for dinner and taking a shower.

"Drake and Indigo to the landing path in full combat gear in 5 minutes" the PA system called out. We directly dropped our food and changed into our combat gear.

"What's going on, why did we need to get here so fast?" I asked to the soldier standing next to the bullhead. But before the soldier could answer the doors opened revealing Rot and Max standing in the craft in full combat gear wearing their masks.

 **"Come on we don't have all day."** Rot said

Without saying we entered taking a seat when the aircraft took off. "So what's going on?" I asked once we where in the air.

 **"That information you got from that Fang member turned out to be true."** Rot said looking at me with his mask on. **"They are gonna hit the event tonight but that's not why we're here for."** He said gifting his gaze to Indigo who starts to sweat and scratch the back of his neck. **"We're here for the Fangs top assassin the 'dark lord' is what they call him. He is the leader of this mission and will be there he has top priority."** He finished his explanation sitting back down in his seat.

"So he's good?" Indigo asked while lightning a cigarette. **"If by good you mean very dangerous and a explosives expert, then yes."** Rot said while I was smoking and looking outside.

 **"But the best thing of course is the fact that he is responsible for the Vale bombing a couple of years back."** He says. My attention is directly on him. Staring him down trew his mask.

"If that is so nobody kills him unless it's me." I said looking at all other occupants in the airship.

"I need to make him suffer." After that Rot just laughed telling me he teachd me well.

 _4 hours later_

 **"So...everyone know the plan?"** Rot asked us while we where standing on top of a roof of a building near the meeting. **"Yes we will all go to the building where the Fang is hiding. When another team of trappers takes care of the bombs at the event."**

" **Yes now we just wait for the signal."** Rot says while looking at a building further down the street where our Intel says the Fangs base is. Looking down my pair of binoculars I can see Faunus moving inside the building.

 **"Okay so reaper will go from the top I'll go from the back and sandstorm from the front."** Rot or rather 'the doctor' said apparently Max also got a name 'sandstorm'after his training he was sent to Vacuo. And also got a partner but his was around his age.

 **"What about me?"** Indigo asked doing a last look at his rifle. **"You do what you do best."** Rot says urning a nod from him. After that I made my way to the roof of the target building.

 **"This is reaper I'm in position."** I said over the radio receiving a series of confirms. **"We have green light go, go."** Jumping trough the window on the top floor.

I was standing in the middle of a big room filled with Faunus all looking at me.

 **"Well hello their."** I said soon after the first man came at me. Pulling out a knife he went for the kill but before he could reach me I already shot him.

Next two others came at me with knives, changing my gun in baton form I blocked their attacks. Seeing that they where amateurs in fighting leaving a lot of openings in their defence. With a couple of well placed hits I broke ones neck and the other one electrocuted to death.

 **"Well that was a good warmer up. So who is next?"**

The other ones look at each other before pulling out pistols and machine guns. Ducking in to cover I took my pistol and I returned fire. Their weak auras killing them instantly. After I cleared the floor I made my way downstairs where fighting could be heard.

Once I arrived at the source of the noise I saw 'the doctor' fighting a couple of guys and another one approaching but before he could reach him his head was blown off by the sniper.

I could see the 'the dark lord' holding a rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it. Surrounded with I could only guess where top fang soldiers. I pulled out my katana and charged at them.

The first three of his guards also charged at me wielding swords and rifles.

Blocking the first ones attack I duck under the second one sliding behind him so that the one with the rifle can't shoot me. I slice his back taking down a bit of his aura. I jump over him landing in between the three of them. _'Need to take down the one with the gun first.'_ I taught ducking under a stream of bullets. Charging at the soldier he tried to block but I sliced his gun in two. Taking my gun and pushing against his head before pulling the trigger.

The other two flanked me but I was able to block their attack. I jumped over the closest one surprising him giving me enough time to cut off his head.

The last one looked at me with absolute rage but before he could something he got peppered with bullets from Max.

After that I look around to see that everyone from the Fang is dead exept for our target. Who's currently standing in the middle of the room looking at us with an emotionless expression. His lion ears twitching and rifle in attack position.

 **"He's mine!"** I yelled, charging him.

He started shooting at me I didn't even try to dodge. Closing the distance between us I brought up my katana for the kill. But right before I could hit him he shot me with a grenade making me fly backwards against the wall.

"So...who's next?." He said with a smug grin on his face.

When I was able to stand up again I saw him running away. Even with my aura almost depleted I chased after him.

 **"Stop I'm not done with you."** I said looking at him on the end. He just laughed bringing up his grenade launcher again, but before he could do something I activate my semblance.

He started stumbling backwards tripping over his own feet. Closing the distance between us I took out my gun.

Shooting him in both his kneecaps.

"Agh you son of a bitch." He yelled trying to get up before I pin him to the ground with my foot.

 **"I'm so gonna enjoy this."** I said slowly cutting him.

I took my katana before with one swift motion cutting off his hands.

"AHH" he screamed before I got of him watching him slowly bleed out.

 **"That's for everybody you hurt you fucking animal"**

I said turning around leaving him regrouping with the rest. **"Well that was anticlimax, the fangs top assassin killed in a couple of minutes."**

 **"Where is he."** Rot said to me while the others were looking for documents in the room.

 **"Let's just say, he ain't a problem anymore."** I said while cleaning the blade of my katana.

After leaving the building and regrouping with Indigo we left the area but not before leaving a little present.

By that I mean we left a pretty big bom in the building.

 **"So what now"** Indigo asked while waiting for the bullhead to arrive.

 **"You guys are going back to your base."** Rot said.

 **"Just doing what you always do, before we need you again."**

After that we left. Feeling satisfied for making that animal suffer, for ruining my life. Well tomorrow is going to be like every other day.

 **The end**

 **So yeah, Drake got his revenge and feels like his life goal is complete. For the rest we are almost at Beacon only two chapters to go.**

 **See you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own RWBY**

 **The heiress**

 _2 years before the start of volume 1_

Its been a good two years since I killed 'the dark lord'.

Since then I am still stuck in the middle of nowhere between Vale and Mistral. But I became one of the best trappers out there. Only the real OG's like my uncle, Rot or 'the poet' and a couple of others are higher ranked and have more kills.

At least they sent me out to a couple of mission to other kingdoms like Mistral and Vacuo. Even a couple of solo missions.

For the rest well me and Indigo are still partners and when we get a free day we head out to Mistral. As for me well I got a couple of new tattoos. My right upper arm now has a scorpion on it surrounded by a couple of flames.

Right now I was standing in a tree line overlooking an open field. Next to me were a couple of soldiers making small talk with each other.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here."

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

"What? I mean why are we hiding here in the trees."

"Oh uhh...yeah."

"What was that stuff about God?"

"Both of you shut the fuck up our benifiters are arriving." I said to the two soldiers to my right talking.

A couple of minutes later two unmarked airships landed in the field. After that a couple of man poured out of the ship. Making my way out of the tree line the people from the ship start looking at me and my soldiers following behind me.

"Ahh like always on time." One of the soldiers if I should guess the leader says.

"Let's just get this over with." I said while rolling my eyes. "You got the money so give it to me." The soldier dropped his smile and handed me the money. Looking at the money I quickly counted it before turning around ready to leave.

"Wait just a second." The soldier said. I turned around looking him in the eyes.

"What else do you need." I asked irritated.

"Well I got a proposal for you." He said returning the look. "Well our contractors want someone who can watch the heiress of the Shnee dust company for a day." He said continuing.

"What you want me to babysit, forget it."

"We already suspected such an answer from a trapper, so what would you say if you could profit from it." I looked at him than at my soldiers and back to the one talking to me.

"Okay what could I possibly gain from it?" The man chuckles before speaking.

"Let's just say say the Schnee family is very rich." He said. "So what do you think, it's only for one day."

"Hmm fine but only for security not to fucking go shopping or something." I said.

"Don't worry she is making a visit to one of the SDC mines in Atlas you just need to make sure nothing happens. We have reasons to believe the fang is planning an attack." I take a second to think before answering.

"Okay so when is this all happening?"

"The end of the week so in three days. I will send you the details tomorrow." He said, before getting into the ship and leaving.

 _3 days later_

I was currently sitting on top of a rock overlooking the mine. A small group of people was making its way around it. In the middle of the small group was a girl of around 15 years old with snow white hear in a ponytail. She was wearing a white dress that looked very very expensive.

"God dam it's fucking cold." I muttered to myself lighting my third cigarette of the day.

"I don't wanna hear you fucking complain I always went on vacation in Atlas." I heard Indigo say over the radio. He was sitting on the other side of the mine using his semblance to stay hidden.

"Don't let me regret taking you with me." I said while keeping an eye on the group of people below me.

"Ohh come on don't be a like that." I heard him say sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Wait don't you think those mine workers on the left look a bit...off to you." Indigo said, I look down and saw a couple of workers looking extremely nervous.

"Yeah they look nervous, they are also all Faunus."

Looking at the group of Faunus I made my decision. Standing up I put on my mask and make my way down the hill.

"Where the hell are you going!" Indigo screamed over the radio.

 **"Looking where those Faunus are up to."** I replied coming closer to the group.

 **"Hey what are you filthy animals up to."** They didn't reply instead pulled out pistols and started shooting at me.

 **"A simple answer would have been fine."** I said before pulling out my pistol and returning fire.

Their week auras or lack there off did little to protect them. Most of them died instantly.

 **"Do you have eyes on the heiress."** I said looking around seeing no sign of her and the people she was with.

 **"Yeah they tried to leave but a couple of guys were waiting for them. They are pinned down by the exit."** Indigo informed me before he took a shot blowing the head of a fang member off.

Making my way to the exit running into a couple of soldiers along the way. I could finally see the heiress ducking behind a crate while security personnel tried to get the situation under control.

Taking out my katana I take out the soldiers that stood between me and her. But right before I could reach her I saw a man with a heavy sniper rifle behind her taking aim.

Moving on instinct I jumped in front of the bullet. After that I fell to the ground feeling immense pain. Looking down at my stomach I saw that the bullet shattered my aura hitting me right in the stomach. Before the soldier could fire a second time Indigo already killed him.

With my last strength I stood up looking at the heiress to my right. She was looking at me. Grabbing her hand I pull her to her feet. After that I we take cover behind a couple of rocks.

 **"I need help...ahh I got shot follow my scroll coordinates you should find me. Fuck I have the heiress with me."** I said trough gritted teeth.

 **"Just stay were you are I'm coming."** Indigo replied. Looking to my left I still saw the heiress, Weiss I think her name was looking at me.

 **"Take a picture it will last longer."** She looked at me like I was the biggest idiot she's ever saw.

"Y-You dolt this is no time for jokes." She said.

After that we heard the gunfire die down.

"D-do you think it's safe?"

 **"Reaper you there?"**

 **"Yeah here behind the rock hurry up would you."** I call back after that a couple of security guards and Indigo found us. The guards go to the heiress. Indigo helps me up to my fied.

 **"You idiot you could have died."** Indigo said.

 **"Don't worry I'm to stubborn to die."** I replied before someone shouted at me.

"WAIT, what is your name." The heiress called out to me. I turn to her before speaking.

 **"Don't worry about me I've survived worse."** With that I turned around and left the area.

 _2 days later_

"Good work you did your job." A man said to me. He was sitting next to me at a bar in a nearby village.

"As promised here is your money 15 000 lien." He said giving me a suitcase with the money inside.

"Thanks. Never ever call me again." I said before grabbing the suitcase and leaving the only stopping to look at a news report that was playing on a TV in the bar.

 _"A peaceful Faunus rights protest ended in a blood bath after soldiers of Humanity's Hand Front opened fire. At least 27 protesters where killed and at least a 30 are wounded. This is just one of many incidents involving HHF and the murder of innocent civilians._

 _Back to you Lisa."_

After that I walked outside returning to base.

 **The End**

Next **chapter Drake will officially be at Beacon. But for now hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own RWBY**

 **No way back now**

 **2 weeks before start volume 1**

A double please." I say sitting down at a bar in the shady part of Mistral. "Aren't you a little young to drink." The bartender says while cleaning some glasses.

"Aren't you a little young to die?" I say pulling out my gun and aiming at him. "Okay okay I get it, a double coming up." Seconds later he sets down a a glass.

"So what do you want?" The bartender says looking straight at me.

"They say your one of the best as it comes to forging papers. So I want you to forge some papers for me." I say taking a long sip from my whiskey.

"For what would a teenager want forged papers." I look up and stair him right in the eyes.

"I need to get away more you don't have to know. For what I need them is simple, I need to get in to Beacon Academy." I say matter of factually.

"Haha Beacon those aren't the cheapest you sure you can pay for that?" I put 1000 lien on the counter.

"Haha a 1000 really? Unless you have another 9000 fuck of you are wasting my time." Finishing my drink I put the glass down. In the blink of an eye I grab the knife I keep hidden in my boot and put it trew his hand pinning it down on the counter.

"What about a thousand and I let you live?" I say in a low voice giving of killer intend.

"Okay okay...ahh I'll do it." He says while trying to pull the knife out of his hand.

"Now see that's what I like to hear." After that he pulls out a pen and paper and looks at me.

"What you waiting for?" I ask pulling out a cigarette.

"Well I need to know what has to be on the transcript"

"Just you know my name and combat experience." I say grabbing another drink.

"Okay...and what is your name and combat experience?" I look around the bar to see if nobody was listening.

"Drake Swart, age 19 born in Vale and for combat experience just say trained and lived outside the kingdoms." I say finishing my second drink.

"Okay got it...so who are you running from?" The bartender asks putting his pen and paper down.

"You really wanna know? Okay well fuck it I'm running from HHF, anything else?"

"Whey is a human teenager running from HHF?"

"Well that is a story." I say grabbing another cigarette.

 _3 weeks earlier_

 _" **Reaper do you copy?"** The demonic voice of Indigo sounded over the radio. " **Yeah I heard you let's go."**_

 _I said while jumping from the roof landing in the middle of the deserted street in the industrial area of Vale._

 _ **"Remind me why are we doing this again?"** I said making my way to an apartment complex. _

_**"What do you mean? We are going to kill some fucking animals."** Indigo replied looking at the building from his snipers nest. _

_**"I know but we don't have any evidence they are with Fang."** I said while breaking down the door and making my way to the door of the room. _

_**"In my eyes every single one of them is a terrorist."**_

 _Indigo replied before giving me the signal to begin the mission._

 _Breaking down the door of the apartment I pull my gun and walk inside. In the living room a family of three. Two cat Faunus and a tiger. They all look at me the parents shielding there child._

 _P-Please n-no at least l-leave my child alone." The mother said tears falling from her eyes. I looked at the father who had a fearful expression on his face._

 _I aimed my gun at them put my finger on the trigger but couldn't get myself to pull it._

 _" **No no I can't do this. This ain't right."** I said to myself, taking a last look at the family before turning around and started walking away. _

_**"What the fuck do you think your doing get your ass back in there and do your job."** Indigo screamed over the radio. _

_**" no do it your fucking self I ain't killing civilians."** I said before turning off my radio and going outside hearing the shots of a sniper rifle going of in the distance. _

_10 days later_

 _"Indigo man we need to talk." He looks at me stopping what he was doing standing up and taking a seat at my table._

 _"Sure what you wanna talk about little bro." He said looking at me with concern in his eyes._

 _"I wan out. I have no problem killing white fang but killing innocent women and kids that just ain't right."_

 _I said looking down trying not to make eye contact with him._

 _"Hahaha well that was a good one I thought for a second that you said you are deserting." Looking up I lock eyes with him._

 _"I'm serious! I'm leaving I ain't killing more innocent people." Indigo looked at me like I just stabbed him in the back._

 _"What are you fucking stupid after all the HHF has done for you." He said trew gritted teeth trying not to get the attention of nearby soldiers._

 _"Look I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I said looking back at the ground._

 _"Did you go fucking insane if you leave they will send other trappers after you, put a bounty on your fucking head. God dam you're the grim reaper one of our best trappers the Fang is also looking for you!" He said while grabbing me by my shirt. "I mean...where do you think you can go where you be safe. Plus you're a trapper and how much you would like to deny it you will always be one."_

 _I look at him before standing up and going to my room. Ones I got there I started packing taking all the money I have a extra pair of clothes my weapons and some extra ammunition. After that was done I sneaked outside and started heading to the closest kingdom for some false documents._

 _Present_

"So that's how I got here so any more questions.?" I ask the bartender who is looking at me like he just saw a ghost. "Yo remnant to...what ever the fuck your name is."

"Y-You are a trapper?" Fear and confusion clear in his voice. "No I'm a former trapper." I correct him. "So now you know that you better go to work and give me those damm papers." I say, in the blink of an eye the man left starting to work on what is probably my new life.

 _2 days later professor Ozpin office_

A man with grey hair wearing a black suit with a green shirt under it. His eyes are scanning the screen in front of him with great interest. All a sudden the door to his office flies open revealing Glynda Goodwitch. Wearing her usual white blouse with a purple cape. Her blonde hair tight up in a bun.

"Professor you called me?" She says snapping him out of his toughest.

"Yes I have a question for you who where your former team mates here at beacon." Professor Goodwitch looks at him puzzled.

"Well there was me my teammates Edward swart, Ezra Shiro and our team leader Lily Swart." She says looking at Ozpin.

"Hmm I see what happened with your teammates?"

Looking at the floor before speaking. "Well Edward, Lilys twin brother went missing after his daughter was killed and wife committed suicide. Uhm Ezra is for as far that I know somewhere in Vacuo and Lily died in the Vytal attack." She says pain evident in her voice.

"Your teammate Lily is one of the greatest huntress to ever graduated Beacon. Won the Vytal festival two times in a row. Yes?"

"Yes that's her also one of my best friends." She says looking back at Ozpin.

"Not to be rude but why are you asking this?" Ozpin looks at her and motions for her to take a seat.

"I'm asking this because I got someone who likes to attend Beacon this year." But before he could finish Goodwitch speaks up. "Well that's not possible all first year students are already picked no more exceptions."

"Glynda let me finish please. Like I was saying he would like to attend he didn't go to any previous combat school... But it does say he for seven years survived outside the kingdoms and his name is Drake Swart."

"That's not possible her son was put in an orphanage and one day got adopted to never be heard from again." Turning his monitor so that Glynda could see it.

"If I look at this picture on his papers I would say he looks like his mother wouldn't you say." He says looking at his college staring at the picture intensely.

"It would appear so." She says adjusting her glasses.

"So...should I accept him?" Glynda looks at Ozpin and then back at the picture. "Even if we would accept him we would miss three other students to make a fifth team." She says. "Hmm well I suppose we could bent the rules a little bit."

"But, we don't know about combat experience or how well he faires in a fight." Turning the screen back to him he starts typing. "I will give him a chance. Come on Glynda he is the son of two of the best hunters ever to graduate from Beacon. He's the son of your best friend and team leader." Without saying another word she gets up and enters the elevator.

"He sure has a lot to answer for." She says before the elevator doors close leaving Ozpin alone in his office.

"Yes he has indeed to answer for. How does someone for seven years vanish from the face of Remnant and then suddenly reappear." Taking his coffee mug and taking a long big sip from it before he pushes the send button.

"Maybe Qrow can find some information on where he's been the last several years?" He says to himself before standing up and looking out of the window at the city of Vale.

 **The End**

 **So this is it next chapter we officially start volume 1. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own RWBY**

 **A new beginning**

Look where your going asshole!" I yell at some random guy trying to cut me off.

I am currently driving trew downtown Vale on a black sport motorcycle I 'borrowed' from some guy in Mistral. The last week I have been traveling from Mistral to Vale, sleeping with one eye open. Looking for other trappers who are trying to make sure I wouldn't tell any of their secrets to the police.

But I made it to Vale so I'm safe kinda, I think. I just need to make it to the airship that takes all first years to Beacon and then I'm really safe. I think, you never know with HHF and their trapper agents. But that's something to worry about in the future now I need to worry about passing initiation. It has been some time I fought a grimm.

A good 5 minutes later I arrived at my destination.

Parking my motorcycle I take my bag with literally everything I own. My Lien some clothes and my armour that I repainted in a metallic colour to cover up the hands symbols. For the rest I have some extra ammo and the little personal belongings I have. Also my mask I tried to destroy it but I held on to it as a reminder of that part of my life.

Arriving at the airship I'm greeted by the sight of about a dozen people saying goodbye to family and friends, socialising with other students or family. Before boarding the airship I pass two girls one in a red and black combatscirt, silver eyes and black hair that reddens at the tips. The other has long blonde hair, lilac eyes, black short shorts and a orange top and scarf.

When I pass by them I hear them talking about, being moved up two years and being special. Paying it no mind I entere the ship and find a spot in a dark corner far away from the other students.

After the ship took off the news started playing on the onboard TVs. Not really paying attention to that I start to think what will happen next.

Mom always told me that the initiation changes after a couple of years. Also like all the others I will be put on a team with other people. As long that they aren't Faunus I will be fine I guess. Its not that I hate them but sooner or later someone is going to find out and then having someone on your team who is from the same race. Wouldn't work out so well. Hey I'm not some big racist, I only ever killed white fang members and their families. I never or at least tried to, kill any innocent Faunus.

I snap back to reality when I hear the same two girls from outside yelling about, having puke on their shoes? Well as long it are not my shoes I don't care, I only have one pair after all.

When the ship touched down I waited before all the other students where of board before doing so myself.

The moment I was outside I hear an explosion further up the walkway. Instincts kick in and I duck in to cover pulling out my gun.

Looking at the source of the explosion I see three girls the one in red from earlier another girl with long raven hair and a bow wearing all black. I couldn't see her face because she had her back turned to me. But the last one, I couldn't believe my eyes the Schnee heiress the one I saved from getting shot. She still has her off central ponytail and was wearing a white combatskirt with her family crest on it.

Coming out of my cover to get a better look at the scene. From the looks of it she was scolding the girl in red before the black haired girl said something making the heiress walk away in anger. Directly after that the black haired girl also walks away. Leaving the girl in red all by herself.

Feeling kinda sorry for her I make my way over to her. But before I can make it a blonde haired boy offers her hand.

"The name is Jaune Arc sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it." He said with like a lot of confidence.

"Yeah right, do they really?" I say getting the attention of both of them. "W-well they will... I hope." He says looking at the ground.

"Well...the names Drake nice to meet both of you." Looking at the girl in red.

"Ruby Rose." She says while giving me a handshake.

Then she turns to Jaune.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

 _A couple of minutes later_

All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." Jaune says trying to defend himself.

"Look I'm sorry Vomit boy is the first thing that came to mind." Ruby says, apologising for the fifth time already. "Well I think it's a fitting nickname." I casually say looking at Jaune giving me a death glare.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you emo guy and you crater face." He says folding his arms. "It's not because I wear all black that I'm emo." But before he could say something else Ruby chanced the subject.

"So...uhm I got this thing." She says before grabbing the weapon on her back and unfolding it to a synth. It kinda reminds me of the one Natalie has only a little bit bigger I guess.

"Wow is that a synth?"

"No it's obviously a stick." I say sarcasm clear in my voice. After that Ruby tells us it's also, basically a gun. Like Natalie's weapon.

"Oh that's cool...uhm I got this sword." Jaune says grabbing his weapon. "And this shield to." He adds showing off his shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby askew looking the weapons up and down. "Well, the shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it... I can put away."

"Wouldn't it way the same?" Ruby asks but before he can answer I speak. "It would actually way more."

"Yes it does." Jaune says defeated. "Hey you can be proud of your weapon not many people have respect for the classics." Ruby says trying to make him feel better. "Yeah...the classics."

"Hey come on man, my katana does also do noting, my mother gave it to me." I say taking my katana and showing it. Ruby eyes go wide when she sees the katana. "O my gosh, is it black because it's made out of that super rare metal?" Giving it to her before speaking. "Yes, it basically ways nothing." I say, looking at her do some test swings with it.

"I also have this gun that changes to a police baton infused with electricity dust." Showing off my gun and different modes and functions. "Wow that's cool." Jaune says looking at the electricity sparks coming off my weapon. After that Ruby gives me back my katana.

"So...where are we going?" Ruby ask looking around the court yard. "I don't know, I have been following you two." I say looking at Jaune. "What but I have been following Ruby the whole time." Looking around for a sign or something to point us in the right direction. "Well...I think we're lost." I say looking back at my two new friends, I guess.

 _Later_

After a while we were finally able to find our way to the place the headmaster was giving his speech.

"Ruby! Over here I saved you a spot." The blonde girl from earlier yells. "Well I gotta go, see you guys later." She says before running off.

"Well, I guess that leaves just you and me right." Jaune says looking at me with his best puppy dog eyes. "Yeah I guess so." I say before looking for a spot to listen to the speech.

When we were making our way to a seat Jaune all a sudden looks up over the crowd looking at someone.

"I think that girl just said I'm handsome." Pointing in the direction of the Schnee heiress.

"Jaune what ever you are thinking forget it. She will probably eat you alive." But by the time I was finished he was already making his way over there.

"I'm natural blonde you know." He says but before someone can do something else I grab him and carry him away. "Dude, what the hell I totally had her." Letting go of him, I look at him before shaking my head. "We really need to work on your pick up lines." I say before being cut off by the sound of a microphone. However not really interested in listening to the speech I let myself zone out.

 _Later that evening_

Setting my alarm on my scroll I prepare to go to sleep. Having put down my sleeping bag in a corner so nobody can sneak up on me. I lay down looking at the ceiling. However after only a couple of minutes I hear the sound of multiple footsteps coming in my direction. Looking up I see Ruby and the Blonde girl from earlier making their way over to me.

"Oh hello there Drake do you mind if me and my sister join you. There is not so much room left to sleep otherwise." Shrugging I lay back down looking back at the ceiling. However my view is blocked by the blonde hovering over me looking me up and down with a big smile.

"Hellloooo. My name is Yang Xiao Long and what's your name, hot stuff." She says giving me a playful wink. "Drake, nice to meet you blondie." I say returning the wink. "You mind if I lay next to you?" Looking at her I just shrug before closing my eyes.

' _Well mom I finally did it. I made it to Beacon you would be proud of me.'_ I think blocking out the conversation the two sisters are having.

Before finally dozing off to sleep.

 **The end**

 **Well we finally made it to Beacon so that's good I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Initiation**

Waking up I look around and see that it's still dark outside and all the other students are still asleep. Looking at my scroll I see I woke up an hour before my alarm. Currently 4:57 I get up and pack my things before making my way to the gym to try and kill some time.

Arriving at the gym I'm amazed at all the equipment the school has really everything you could possibly need for a workout you have. Starting to do some push-ups and running laps.

After a while I lose track of the time. However my attention is brought back to the gym entrance when I hear someone approaching. Stopping what I'm currently doing I look at the door.

To my surprise it's not another student but the headmaster and his assistant.

"Up early Mr Swart." He says taking a sip from his coffee mug. "I prefer to just be called Drake." I say wiping sweat from my forehead. "And why would that be." He says looking at me

"Well, I don't deserve to be called that." Getting a curious look from his assistant. Glynda Goodwitch I remember her my mother was on the same team as her and visited our house a couple of times.

"Why would you think that?" He says looking me up and down. "Because...if you would excuse me I have to get ready for the initiation." Not waiting for a reply I grab the rest of my stuff and make my way to the locker room.

After taking a shower I start putting on my combat outfit. It's still 6:05 so I'm still alone in the locker room the first students probably only waking up right now. Making sure everything is secure and all my tattoos and scares are covered up I close my locker. Making my way to the cliff sight waiting for the other students.

After listening to my music and checking my pistol for the sixth time the first students arrive together with the headmaster and Goodwitch. After waiting a little while longer on the last students the headmaster started his instructions.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald forest." He says with his coffee cup in hand.

"Now I'm sure you all have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Let me put an end to your confusion you all will be given teams today." Goodwitch says holding her scroll.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to choose someone you can work well with." Ozpin says

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the coming 4 years."

"What!" I hear Ruby yell in shock.

"After having partnered up make your end to the northern end of forest. You will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Otherwise you will die. You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But nobody from the staff will intervene. You will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relic and return it to the top of the cliff. This will count for your standing and grade. Are there any questions?"

I raised my hand looking at the headmaster.

"Mr Swart what is it?" Looking to the other students before speaking. "Yes we are with an uneven number of students." I say getting the attention of the other students.

"All of that is taking into account." He says taking a sip from his coffee. "Any other Questions?" Jaune raised his hand. "Yes...uhm sire..."

"Good everyone get in position." Totally ignoring Jaune. Preparing myself, I crouch down on the platform closing my eyes and waiting for it to start.

I hear other students being launched. Before I hear gears turning under me. Moments later I was also launched feeling the wind blowing in my face.

Opening my eyes I draw my katana. Looking at the incoming trees I position myself so I decrease speed. Falling trew the leaves I stick my katana in the tree trunk. Landing on the ground safely. Looking around I start heading north.

A couple of minutes into my walk I hear growling coming from my left and right. Seconds later six Beowulf surround me. "Well looks like you are my warmer up for the day." In the blink of an eye I pull my gun emptying the magazine killing all six of them with one bulled to the head.

"Not much of a challenge." I say before hearing a loud growl coming from behind me. Looking I see the Alfa looking at me. Spikes on his back and at least three times the size of the normal ones.

"Well I guess you're the leader?" I'm answered with a loud growl. "You kiss your mother with that mouth."

Running forward my katana in hand. He swings at me but I duck under his claw. Sliding along the ground and under the grimm, taking my weapon and stabbing it in the belly cutting it but not killing it. The grimm turns around swinging at me. Ducking and evading all his attacks till I see an opening. In one swift motion I beheading the Alfa. "Didn't even break a sweat." I say before continuing heading north.

 _Cliff site_

"It looks like the last pair has been formed." Glynda says looking at her scroll. "So who is the last student who still hasn't an partner?" Looking at her scroll changing between cameras before she finds the right one.

"It seems Mr Swart is the one student who didn't find a partner." Ozpin looks at the forest seemingly deep in touted. "Hmm it seems he defeated a hole pack of Beowulf by himself including the Alfa in under two minutes." She says looking at her scroll. Shock ridden on her face. "So he is definitely much better trained that his transcript says.

"It would appear so... Do we already know what his semblance is?" Looking at her scroll seeing the boy cut down everything that crosses his path. "He definitely has the skill of his mother. However not the same way off using the katana. He's more...sloppier you could say." Humming in agreement Ozpin looks back at the forest.

 _With Drake in the forest_

"Come on is nothing gonna prove a challenge." I say to myself killing another creep who taught he could sneak up on me. Making my way trew some bushes I come in the middle of a girl opening with in the middle ruins of an old temple.

Arriving at the temple I see a lot of chess pieces.

"Well non are taking so I guess I'm the first." Looking at all pieces. My eyes fall on the pawn piece.

"Seen as the weakest piece on the board, however play your cards right and the pawn can win the whole game." Taking the piece I turn around and make my way back to the cliff.

After about 10 minutes of walking and killing some Grimm I arrive at the cliff. "Now just need to get up." I say looking around to see if there isn't a path or something. "Climbing it is then." I mutter but before I can even begin a deathstalker accomplished by a two ursa's come charging out of the tree line.

"Well let's see if you guys can put on a fight." Taking out my katana and gun.

Deciding I need to deal with the ursa's first I start running to the one on the left. Right when I'm in reach of his claws I jump over him. Landing behind him I quickly turn around waiting for him to do the same. When he does he exposes his neck to me, not hesitating I quickly cut off his head.

Ducking under an incoming strike of the other one I roll to the side. Taking my gun and shooting him right in the eye. ' _Thank you Indigo for those shooting practices.'_ I think watching his body hit the floor. Standing right in front of the deathstalker. It try's to hit me with his claws. But I do a couple of backflips getting out of range forching it to use his stinger.

But right when it's stinger is above his head I shoot the part connecting it with his tail. Making it fall off and crushing his own head.

Reloading my gun I turn back my attention to the cliff. Climbing it was easier than expected doing it in a good five minutes.

"Ahh Mr Swart I believe you have something for me." Ozpin says before I handed him the chess piece.

"Good would you like to watch your class mates complete their initiation?" He says showing me a scroll.

"Yeah why not and like I told you before, I like to be called just Drake." I say taking the scroll and watching it.

 _Later that day_

Rushel Thrush, Cardin Winchester,Dove Bronzwing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop piece from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by...Cardin Winchester." After that the crowd starts clapping before moving

Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkerie. The four of you retrieved the gold queen piece. From this day forward you will be know as team JNPR (juniper). Led by...Jaune Arc." The shock on Jaune's face is priceless. "L-led by who?" He says before receiving a path on the back from Pyrrha making him stumble forward. Every one starts laughing.

"And finally Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You retrieved the White king piece from this day forward you will be known as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose." Also the price on Ruby's face is priceless when most of her teammates congratulate her. Weiss looks annoyed and angry.

"And now could the last student come forward please." Moving on to the stage everything falls silent.

"Drake Swart, you retrieved the black pawn piece and finished the initiation in record time. From this day forward you will be Beacons first support team. However seen as I need to put you on a team you will be the fifth member of team RWBY." The whole ballroom was silent most of them looking confused but some of them looking my way in awe. Probably my family name.

After that I made my way together with my new team to our dorm room. All for of them have not said a word to me since the forming of the teams.

Entering the room last I see there are only four beds but in the middle of the room is a mattress. Sighing I make my way over to it and fall down on it.

"Drake?" I hear Ruby say from her bed. "Yes,Ruby." I say looking up at her bed. "O I...was just wondering if you where family from those famous hunters and huntress." Taking a deep breath before answering. "Yes, she was my mother." I say earning the attention of all the others in the room. "But I'm like really tired so can we speak about this like tomorrow or something?" I lie hoping she will drop the conversation. "Yeah me too I'm going to get changed in the bathroom." Yang says making her way to the bathroom door.

Waiting for all the others to get changed. What by the way is a very long time. I make my way to the bathroom changing and washing myself a little bit. I go to my 'bed' and fall asleep.

 **The end**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own RWBY**

 **School**

"Screeeees" The sound of a whistle was heard for the entire dorm room. "Good morning team RWBY." Ruby says to the annoyance of Weiss. "First order of business unpacking and and decorating." She says joined by Yang and Blake by her side.

"BANZAI!" They all yell.

"Wait where is Drake?" Yang says looking around the room and finding no sign of the male team member.

"I'm back." I say entering the dorm.

"And where have you been?" Weiss asks while the others look at me. "Oh I have got myself breakfast, went to the gym and explored the school. After that I got ready for class." I say, seeing all of them stare at me.

"How long have you been up?" Yang says, taking a moment to think before answering. "I woke up around four." All of their eyes widened.

"Anyway what where you guys doing?" Changing the subject from me. "We are going to decorate the room." Ruby says using her semblance to begin decorating joined by the rest. I just drag my mattress to the corner next to the desk and put my bag under it.

Ten minutes later.

"Well this ain't gonna work." I say looking at the four beds in the middle of the room stacked up together.

"I have an idea, why don't we make...bunk beds." Ruby says before all the others start helping her.

"It definitely doesn't look safe." I say looking at the self made bunk beds. "I have a feeling someone is going to get crushed." I continue receiving a sound of agreement from Weiss giving. "Well maybe if you had helped it would be a bit safer." Yang says accusingly. "What's the fun in that." I reply giving her a cocky grin.

"Next order of business...class." Ruby says defeated by the fact we have to go to class and I can't blame her. "So we have a couple of classes together first Grimm studies with professor Port at 9:00" she was going to continue but Weiss cut her off.

"What, it's eighth fifty five." She yells, the moment I heard that I ran to class leaving the rest of my team behind.

Arriving at the class I took a seat. Not long after the rest and team JNPR arrived running trew the door. Yang takes the seat next to me with the rest of the team next to her.

"You're just in time." I say urning glares from my team.

"You really aren't a team player." Yang says pointing at me. I was gonna retort but was cut off by the professor walking in.

"Where is your tie." Yang says looking at my school uniform. "I fucking hate ties." I say tuning the professor out and instead putting in my ear buds and start listening to music.

All a sudden Weiss sticks up her hand and says something before storming off. She returns in her combat gear with her weapon. Going down to the arena she stands infront of a cage. I can make out the sound of cheering coming from my other teammates. Before they all turn to me.

"If you die, I get your bed." I say receiving a punch from Yang. Turning to her. "Was that supposed to hurt." She looks at me before a grin spreads across her face. "Is that a challenge. Because I accept it."

Turning back my attention to the fight, she was fighting a boar type Grimm. Seemingly annoyed at someone in the stands.

After killing the Grimm by stabbing it in his stomach. She stomps off saying something to Ruby before exiting the classroom.

"What was that all about?" I ask to my remaining teammates. "What? Didn't you hear what she just said?" Yang says with disbelief. "To be honest I was listening to music the whole time." I say looking at the ground. "We really need to work on your people skills." Looking at her I just shrug before leaving the class.

The next class we had was history. I actually paid attention in this class. The teacher is a little energetic zipping from one end of the class to the other. Speaking rapidly making it really hard to follow what he's saying. But History is one of the few things that actually interest me so I took as many notes as I could.

After the end of that lesson it was noon. Ruby and Weiss still not talking to each other so I decided to sit in between them. It was also the first time I got introduced to the rest of team JNPR besides Jaune.

The last class of the day was combat practice with Miss Goodwitch. Not really doing anything in that class. Just going over what we could do and the rules of sparring. Deciding not to pay to much attention I started listening to music again. After that our first official school day was over.

After we got back to our dorm I just changed into my sleep wear and went to my mattress. Deciding I could that assignment for professors Port class another day. Like really who gives homework on the first day of school. That should be illegal!

Hearing Weiss enter the room and make up with Ruby I doze off to sleep only to get those damm nightmares again.

 _I'm standing in the middle of a village being burned down to the ground. I'm surrounded by corpses and can hear screaming in the distance. Looking at the corpses I see that all of them are Faunus._

 _"Where the fuck am I?" I say out loud stumbling away from the bodies. I start running trying to reach the end of the village and into the forest. However before I could make it in the last straight line a figure jumps in front of me. Wearing all black looking at the ground covered in blood holding a katana and a dead body of some Faunus kid._

 _"Who the fuck are you!" I yell trying to grab one of my weapons only now realising I don't have them on me._

 _ **"Me, well I'm you of course."** The figure replies. I immediately recognise the sound of a trapper mask. For the first time he looks up at me. _

_I'm startled, I'm looking at me in a trapper outfit._

 _"No no no I quite, I don't wanna kill any more innocent people.!" I yell basically at myself._

 _ **"Hahaha keep telling yourself that. But you know what they say. Ones a murderer always a murderer."** He says before disappearing in black smoke. _

_Looking down at myself I see now I am wearing the uniform and I'm covered in blood with all the bodies at my feet._

 _"No no no! Leave me alone! I'm not one of you anymore!" I scream at the sky._

 **The end**

 **So this concludes another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I just got back from vacation so I had a lot of time to think and write. For now see you guys next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Friends**

"Drake,Drake wake up." Opening my eyes and shooting up right in my bed I look around and see Yang looking at me worried.

"H-How late is it." I ask rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Well it's currently 8:30 the others went to get breakfast." Shooting up right I grab my school uniform. "Fuck, I overslept." I say before closing the bathroom door.

"We still have half an hour don't worry about it." I hear Yang say from the other side of the door. "Where you having a nightmare?"

"Yang would you be so nice and hand me my shirt please." I say, completely ignoring the question while putting on my pants.

"Yeah sure." Opening the door slightly to take my shirt. However instead of handing me it she pushes open the door and barging in. "Yang! What the fuck!" I shout. But the only reply I get is "wow"

She's eying me like I'm a piece of meet. "Me likey" she says looking at my chest and tattoos. "Would you please just give me my shirt." I say but before she could respond we where interrupted.

"We heard shouting, what's going on?" Ruby says opening the door and entering followed by Weiss and Blake. When they noticed us, all three of them became as red as Ruby's cape.

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby shouts when Weiss just keeps staring, Blake was the fastest to recover.

"How did you get all those scars?" She asks looking at the many scars littered across my body.

"I had a couple of encounters with bandits, terrorist and Grimm." I say snatching the shirt out of Yang's hands and putting it on. "This is not what it looks like."

"Since when did you have those tattoos?" Ruby says recovering from the embarrassment.

"I had them from day one you guys just didn't notice it." I say leaving the bathroom and going to my bed.

"I also smoke and drink and am nineteen years old."

They all look at me in shock. "How come nobody noticed." Weiss says out loud.

"Well in your defence you only know me for like a week, I always smoke on the roof and here at Beacon there is no alcohol." I say grabbing my books for the first class before leaving.

"Well...that was a thing." Yang says breaking the silence in the room. "How do you think he got those scars?" Weiss asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't know but he was definitely lying about those bandits and all." Blake says making her way to Drakes bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Weiss says sternly.

"Checking his bag, you can't tell me you aren't a bit curious." The answer comes, letting out a big breathe Weiss also makes her way to the bag. Quickly followed by Yang and Ruby.

Opening the bag the first thing they all see are clothes most of them black or grey. However there are two things that caught their attention. A large plastic bag and an fire proof box with a lock.

"What do you think is in the bag?" Ruby says looking at the plastic bag in Blakes hands. "Don't know but it is heavy." She answers, opening the bag slowly.

Only to be greeted by the sight of thousands of Lien.

"Wow...with that money I could throw one hell of a party." Yang says reaching in the bag only for her hand to be slapped away by her sister and receiving a stern look.

"Why would he need all of this cash money." Weiss asked but nobody could respond. The only thing they could do think about why and how he got it.

"Moving on, what's in this box?" Blake says holding the fire proof, locked box infront of everyone. "I don't know what would you keep in it?" All four take a second to think about before answering.

"Something I wouldn't want anyone else to see." Blake answers trying to open the box.

"That won't work it's fire and bulletproof." Weiss says taking the box out of Blakes hands.

"Only he can open the box." She says dropping the box back in the bag. "Well, we probably should get ready for class."

"Are we just gonna leave it with that?" Blake says. "Well it's not like we can do anything about it." Yang states also preparing for today's lessons.

"We can just ask him." Ruby offers receiving blank stares from her teammates.

"Oh yeah I can already see it. Hey Drake we took a look inside your bag and found a locked box and a bag of money." Weiss says, making Ruby shrink back.

"I was only trying to help."

"Who cares let's just go." Yang says leaving the room followed by Blake. Who couldn't stop but think what her teammate was hiding.

 _By the end of the day_

"Stupid school, stupid homework, stupid team." Drake muttered to himself sitting in the library studying for an upcoming test. "Why would I need to know about fighting Grimm. You shoot them they die."

I say to myself.

"Look another first year thinking he's gonna make it far." A voice from my my right says. Oblivious it's directed to me I'm the only one here. Turning to the source I see one off the members of team NDIG. The best last year team who loves to pick on first years.

"Would you shut up, I don't have time to deal with shit like you." I say turning back to my book. "You little shit what did you just say to me. Do you know who I am!" The guy says storming over to me.

"I called you a shit, are you also deaf or so. And for who you are. You are the leader of team NDIG. A couple of idiots who think they can fight but I would defeat in like five minutes." I say not bothering to look at him.

I think his name is Dan or something I really don't care. He has brown hair and eyes, he's wearing the standard Beacon school uniform that looks like it's going to rip open at any second. The guy has muscles I will give him that.

"Is that a challenge." He asks shaking from anger. "No it's a fact." I say in a mock voice with a grin on my face.

"Okay that's it I'm going to fucking kill you." Grabbing my shirt. I take his hand and flip him onto the table breaking it. "As much I would like to break your limbs right now. We are in a library so what do you say tomorrow before lunch." I say putting my foot on his torso. "You are gonna regret this you hear me." He shouts at me while he was leaving the library.

Arriving back at my dorm I change into my sleep wear what now consists of a black sleeveless shirt seeing that all of my team members already saw my tattoos.

Going to my bed and falling asleep only for the nightmares to return.

 _The next day_

Waking up early the next day I prepare myself for the upcoming fight. Not that it would be much of a fight I know the type. To cocky thinking they won already.

"Why are you dressed in your combat gear on a Saturday?" Yang asks looking up from her fashion magazine. "I'm just going to train."

Opening the door and leaving making my way to the combat arena.

 _Yang PoV_

A good five minutes after Drake left Jaune came storming into our room. "Why aren't you guys in the combat arena?" Jaune asks all four of us. "Why would we be at the arena?" Weiss says looking up from her notes. "You guys don't know it yet Drake is gonna fight the leader of team NDIG."

"WHAT!!!" All four of us yell in unison. "Yeah the whole school is talking about it. Most of them just because Drake is dead meat." Glaring at him he quickly spoke again. "Off course we all know he is going to win." He adds making my three other teammates look at each other.

"He hasn't fought in combat class and nobody of us ever seen him fight." Weiss says, looking at Blake she looks like she always does and Ruby looks nervous.

"Come on guys I'm sure he'll at least put up a good fight." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"What a complete dolt, he is going to embarrass the whole team." I look at Weiss annoyed before speaking. "It's like you said, nobody has seen him fight before. For all we know he maybe be pretty good." I desperately try to defend my teammate who just has to break out of his shell.

"As leader of team RWBY I declare our next mission is supporting our teammate." Ruby declares striking a dramatic pose. "Yeah let's go." I say jumping from my bed and walking out the door.

Arriving at the arena it was fuller than I ever seen it before. Students from all years where there probably to see Drake get beaten up.

Going to the locker room to see off he is still there.

We can see him sitting on a bench in full combat gear, talking to himself? Getting closer to him without disturbing him.

"You know, most people who tried to sneak up on me it didn't end well." He says still not looking at us.

"Oh, well we just wanna wish you good luck that's all." Ruby says looking uncomfortable. "Yeah it's not everyday a first year challenges a last year." I clarify.

"No need to worry about me. This is what I'm trained for." He says while standing up and making his way to the exit. "What is that supposed to mean." Weiss voices everyone's question. "I don't know but he said it with a lot of confidence." Blake added.

 _With Drake_

Walking out on to the arena floor I see a lot of students and right in front of me is my 'enemy'. Wearing his combat gear that is made up by an expensive looking metal chest plate with matching elbow protection. And like a real assholle he is wearing a fucking metal helmet.

' ** _Kill him, make him suffer.'_** The voice from my nightmares screamed at me. I just shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

"There you are, I was starting to think you head second thoughts. But now that you're here I'm going to enjoy beating you into the ground." He says that smug smile never leaving his face. Pulling out his long sword.

"You know what they say about people with big weapons. Trying to compensate for something."I add making him once again shake in anger. "I will fucking break every bone in your body." He says.

The whole arena started chanting for him only my team and JNPR shouted my name. The moment the match was about to start I let out my killer intend. Catching everyone in the arena of guard. My black aura surrounded me. The crowd stops cheering and all of them look at me.

"I am going to enjoy watching you beg for mercy." I say looking him straight in the eyes. After that the sound of the countdown begins.

1

2

3

"Begin"

Instead of moving our taking out my weapons I just stand there and wait for him to make the first move. Taking his sword he runs forward. When he is about to hit me I jump back taking my gun and shooting him in the chest. He staggers for a few seconds but I only need one.

Closing the gap between us I change my gun in police baton form and activate the electricity dust. Hitting him in pressure points all over his body making him drop his weapon. Delivering a round house kick to his head he flies backwards. Looking at the board I see my aura hasn't been touched yet when his is almost in the red.

He struggles to get up and when he finally does, he is staring down the barrel of my gun. "Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out." I say in a low voice filled with hate. "Y-you c-can't kill another student." He is able to choke out.

"You are correct." I say lowering the gun before I grab him and bring him to eye level. Activating my semblance making him directly look at his greatest fear.

"Hhhelllllp!!!" He screams when at the same time pissing his pants. Deciding I had enough fun I hit him on the head with the back of my gun knocking him out. Letting go of him and let him face plant into the ground. It was then I noticed that everyone was staring at me with their mouths open.

"Well that piece of shit is taking care of." I say while making my way to the exit. Ones I arrived there I hear that voice again. ' ** _You didn't kill him, you are weak.'_** It says in the demonic sound of one of the trapper masks. "Shut the fuck up!" I yell. Shaking my head.

"I didn't say anything." I hear someone say from behind me. Turning around I come face to face with Yang looking at me with concern. "Why are you here." I say in a mono tone voice.

"I was coming to congratulate you with your victory." I look at her before turning around and started to clean up. "Thanks."

"Okay...so what's your problem?" She says crossing her arms. "Problem? What problem." I say putting my weapons in my locker. "Oh come on the nightmares talking to yourself and nobody else..."

"Yang I'm only going to say this once. Some things are better left alone." I say turning to face her and walking to the exit. "Come on it's almost time for lunch." Sighing she just nods and followed me to the mess hall.

When we entered we grabbed our food and went to the table we normally sat at. After a uncomfortable silence we where accomplished by our other teammates and team JNPR. Ruby was the first to break the silence.

"You where awesome. You where like this and than you went like." Making amusing symbols with her hands that look like someone trying to do karate.

"I know, I'm awesome." I say giving her a cheeky smile doing like nothing happened. "I was honestly hoping for a better fight."

"Alright what's with you. You just did like a complete 180." Yang says slamming her fist on the table getting everyone's attention. "Didn't I tell you to just let it be."

I growl taking my food and leaving.

Arriving back at my dorm room I change out of my combat gear and fall onto my mattress. "I should never have come here in the first place." I say reaching into my bag and going into a secret compartment and pulling out some old pictures of my family. Lighting a cigarette and grabbing the bottle of vodka I 'borrowed' from the staff.

 **The End**

 **Well this is the end of another chapter. I know I made Drake overpowered as heck but believe me this will change later against other enemies. Also his team is starting to ask questions much to his displeasure. But that's it for today see you guys next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Team building**

"Where do you think he is?" Ruby asks walking back to her room with her team. Ever since lunch the fifth member of the team went missing. As leader of the team she sees it as her responsibility to make sure the rest of her team is OK but with Drake. He's hiding so many secrets and doesn't wanna talk about it.

"I don't know, probably went back to our room." Yang replies feeling guilty she pressed further on a topic he clearly doesn't wanna talk about. When they arrive in front of their dorm they can smell cigarettes and hear music playing.

"This is unbelievable!" Weiss yells after opening the door and finding Drake passed out with an empty bottle of vodka and a pack of cigarettes.

"When he wakes up, I will teach him!" The heiress yelled opening the window. To let the smoke out.

"Are those pictures?" That gets everyone's attention after Blake pointed it out. Reaching down for them she grabs them and takes a look at it.

Every single one of them has the same people in it two adults and a much younger Drake.

"I know the women. She is one of the best huntress to have ever graduated Beacon." Ruby says snapping a picture out of Blake hands. "This is his mother." She continued looking at the picture.

"What happened to them?" Blake asked putting down the pictures and looking at her team leader. "Well... I don't know all I know is that she died." The whole room falls quiet until Weiss grabbed her scroll and starts typing on it. "Here it is, news articles from seven years ago say she and her husband died in a White Fang attack during the Vytal festival parade." She says turning her scroll so everyone can see it.

"In that picture and this one she is wearing the same necklace as Drake." Yang points out comparing the pictures. "Maybe we should ask about it when he sobers up." The rest of the team thinks about it for a second before answering.

"I don't think that is a great idea, asking questions is what got him in this state in the first place." Blake points out urning nods from the others.

"Maybe we could go into town together and try to learn to know him better." Ruby says before nodding in approval for her own plan. "Well I guess It wouldn't hurt to try." Everyone agrees with Weiss words before preparing to go to sleep.

 _Ozpin office_

Ozpin was looking at the video footage of the fight that took place earlier today. He had already watched all the footage of the initiation involving Drake Swart. To say he was impressed would be an understatement the boy took down a last year student in a matter of minutes without taking a single hit.

And during the initiation he took down all those Grimm some would give a third year problems like it was nothing. However he always had this aura of danger around him. His eyes always scan the room he's in to look for potential danger and he even heard some Faunus students say he smelled like blood. All of this made the headmaster think what his new student had done and what he's capable of.

 _The next morning_

Waking up with a killer headache I open my eyes and look around the room to see the sun already rising. No trace of my teammates what maybe is better for my head right now. Laying back down and enjoying the quiet Sunday morning. For as long as it lasted that is.

"Gooood morning Drake!" Ruby yelled slamming open the door. "Could you please stop yelling." I say covering my head in my bed covers. "Ow sorry...get ready because today the whole team is going into town." She continues clearly exited. "Town? Can't we go to like the library or so?" Really don't want to go into town their are probably some trappers waiting for me the moment I leave school grounds.

"Nope" she says popping the p. "Okay give me a couple of minutes." Getting up and going to the bathroom. Changing into my combat gear just in case. And equipping a combat knife and going to my locker also taking my pistol. Afterwards I headed to the landing docks to meet up with the rest of my team.

"Why are you wearing your combat gear?" Looking at Weiss and staring into her eyes before answering.

"Let's just say, when I die today I will be blaming you guys." Urning confused looks from all of them.

"Has this to do with the lien in your bag?" Blake says, directly releasing her mistake.

"No it hasn't that money is all of my savings but outside the kingdoms they don't really have banks or an ATM." I answer looking at all of them making them feel uncomfortable.

"And for you guys to look at my stuff...some things are better left alone, because when you guys know it they will be coming for you to." Speaking in a low terrifying voice.

"Who's coming for you?" Blake says not giving up. I grab her and whisper into her ear. "You don't put your nose in my business and I don't tell your secret ... kitten"

Making her go pale and stiff up.

"Now let's go the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go back to sleep." I say making a complete 180 and boarding the airship.

After a short trip we arrived in downtown Vale.

"So Drake seeing that this was planned for you, you can choose where we go first." Well it's been a long time since I was in Vale.

"Why don't you guys decide first giving me some time to think of something." I say, the others agree with me and let Blake decide first.

She chose a book store not really a surprise. She spends most of her day reading those smut books. I decided to buy myself a book about the Great War seeing that history is one of the only things I actually like to learn about.

Later it was Weiss turn to choose a place. We ended up in the most expensive clothing store in all of Vale. Nothing was really in my budget not that I was really interested in any of the clothes anyway. Weiss however bought three bags worth of clothes that she made me carry.

Ruby decided on a gun store buying some weapon mods. Someone should really start to worry about her weapon fetish. I just looked around, looking at different models of sniper rifles. I was planning on building a new weapon. So I can put my sniping skills to good use. In the end I just bought some extra dust.

Yang was the last to choose, she chose a cafe in the shopping district. All of them got coffee exept for Ruby who ordered hot chocolate. I ordered myself a beer after convincing the waitress I was old enough to drink. "Nothing is better against a hangover then a beer." I say urning a glare from Weiss and a chuckle from Yang.

"So shady it's your time to pick." I just look at Yang blankly. "Shady...really?" I say shaking my head.

"Well you wear all black and clearly are or where involved in some shady stuff." She answers trying to get a reaction out of me.

"Okay I will give you that. Now I know were I wanna go just follow me." I say starting to walk down the sidewalk trying to remember the direction from this point of town. After thirtie minutes of walking we arrived at an upper class neighbourhood. Going down the street we come across a rundown house completely out of place in this part of town.

"We have arrived." I say walking up to the front door and forcing the door open. "Why are we here?" I hear Ruby ask. "Well I guess I should welcome you guys to my home. It has seen better days but nobody lived in it for seven years so yeah." I answer walking inside my old house feeling sad that it's in this state.

"Well I guess we should give you a minute." Yang says giving me some space to walk around my home. Looking at old pictures going to my room exploring the rest finding things from my parents. After a while I had enough and wanted to return to Beacon.

"So let's go back now." However they had other plans. "We could do that or we could get something to eat, I know a good place." I'm not really surprised that they all chose Yangs idea. Going back downtown to go to a noodle bar Yang liked.

Taking a seat on the terrace and taking the menu.

"So seeing that you have been here before why don't you order for me." I say putting down the menu and taking out a cigarette. "You aren't going to smoke are you?" Weiss says glaring at me. "Hey we are outside so I can smoke." Lighting the cigarette and ordering myself a soda.

"At least you're not getting drunk again!" Weiss huffs. "Hey I have a rule, only get drunk one day a week." I say raising my glass and taking a sip. "So...Drake where did you you learn to fight like that?" Weiss asks getting the attention from everyone at the table.

"Yeah where? Because you were totally awesome like like my uncle." Ruby says making those karate moves again.

"Well I learned from one of the best fighters I know." Not lying he really is one of the best fighters I know like he could possibly kill me in a matter of minutes.

"So someone just learned you how to fight like that and asked nothing in return?" Yang asks sceptical. "Yeah pretty much he knew my uncle." Only half telling the truth. "I lift with him for a couple of years before going my own way and now I'm here." I say looking up at the sky.

"Could I take your order please." The waiter asks. After ordering we talked about school and about other stuff then my past, much to my relief. After dinner we paid and started to walk back to the landing pads. However during our walk back I saw something that made me stop in tracks.

Right there on a rooftop at the end of the street stood know one else then Indigo in full trapper gear holding his rifle at his side. I look at him he looks at me and time seemed to slow down, what I'm sure where only seconds seemed minutes. Only for him to activate his semblance and go invisible. Catching back up with the rest of my team I run past them and run to the landing pads. Knowing that if he is here he's not alone and another one I didn't spot is probably hot on my tale.

"What was that about." Weiss says looking at the space her teammate was a moment ago. "Yeah he runs faster than Ruby on sugar." Yang added.

"I don't know but I don't trust him." Blake says looking to where he ran to. "It was like he got spooked or something." Weiss said before turning around grabbing her bags and starting walking again.

Arriving back at their dorm room after not seeing any signs of their male team mate. Opening the door Yang was met with a pistol to the head.

"Oh it's just you guys." I say quickly putting away my gun. "Sorry about that can't be cautious enough these days." Rubbing the back of my head receiving a angry glare.

"What's this all about!" She shouts entering the room grabbing me and slamming me against the wall. "Okay let's just say I saw someone I had a falling out with." I say pushing her off me. "I'm sorry I pointed a gun at you, can I do something to make it up with you?" She took a second before a grin formed on her face.

"I was planning to go to this club in two weeks celebrating the end of the first school month. But Weiss doesn't wanna go so does Blake and Ruby is to young so..." I cut her off before she even finished.

"I really don't want to go into town but if that's what you want I'm fine with it." Letting myself fall back on my mattress.

"Now let me get some rest." I say getting comfortable on my bed and closing my eyes. "Okay it's a date." She says waiting for me to react but I don't give her that. Instead I just give her a thumbs up.

 **The End**

 **This chapter is done hope you guys enjoyed it. It was more a chapter for bonding between Drake and rest. For now see guys later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Jaune and partying?**

A week after we went to Vale things where going good. The team was way more open with each other and team JNPR. Of course I didn't tell them anything about my past and the red hand I just told them the half truth. For the rest of the school well some students were scared of me for beating the last year. Others just want to sparre with me to see how strong I really am and a couple of others had a lot of respect for me mostly girls.

But so far no one has put up a good fight. Mostly sparring against older students because ever since my fight I haven't been picked yet in combat class. Miss Goodwitch did ask what my semblance was but I played it off like I didn't hear her. I like to always have a trump card in case necessary. For what I'm doing right now I was sitting with my friends eating my lunch and listening to a story Nora was telling until.

"Jaune is everything alright?" Pyrrha says concerned for her team leader. "Wha yeah yeah everything is good see." Putting up a fake smile and giving us a thumbs up. "It's just you seem a little not okay." Ruby agreeing with Pyrrha.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since the start of the school year." As on cue we can hear Cardin and his team laughing and making fun of a rabbit Faunus student.

"Who Cardin Winchester no he just likes to play around." At this point trying to convince himself more than us. "He's a bully." Ruby says. "Oh please name one time he bullied me."

"Well you have the one time they hit all your books out of your hand. Then the time he got you stuck with your shield in the doorway. And my personal favourite that one time he shoved you in a locker and launched you into the emerald forest." I summon up a couple that come to mind. Of course ignoring his protest and way to talk it good.

"It's not like he's a jerk only to me he's a jerk to everyone." Pointing at the bullying happening behind us to try and convince us. "All I'm saying is if he needs to disappear just ask." I casually reply while sipping my soda.

"Oh we'll break his legs." Nora says jumping in to the conversation. "I was thinking on doing more than just break his legs." I mutter to myself so no one can hear it, aside from Blake who looks over her book making eye contact with me. She almost hasn't talked to me since our little team building exercise. I do notice that when I go for a smoke she sometimes followed me thinking she is stealthy.

After lunch we just went back to class and finished first having professor Oobleck. Currently sitting next to my team the energetic professor was talking about the Faunus wars. "Who can tell me what the advantage was the Faunus had over the general and his army?" He asked at the same time Cardin shot a paper ball at Jaune waking him up. "Huhh?" He ask shooting up from his desk.

"Mr arc finally contributing to the class, what is the answer?" Looking around he spots Phyrra pointing at her eyes so he answers full off confidence. "Binoculars." Making the class go loud from laughter even I laughed. However now it was Cardins turn to answer. "I just know it's easier to train an animal than a human." He says getting a mixture of reactions from the class.

"You aren't the brightest of individuals are you Cardin." Pyrrha says making him angry before she answered. "The answer is night vision, the general was ill experienced and made the mistake of attacking the Faunus in their sleep." Urning a praising from the professor and an angry look from Cardin.

Let's just say Cardin and Jaune issue only got worse. But that is not my problem so I finished the school day like nothing happened. When the rest of my team prepared for bed I went out to smoke and look at the stars in the roof. Arriving on the roof I see Pyrrha and Jaune talking to each other in the end Pyrrha walks away after Jaune says something to her.

Before I could make my way to Jaune I saw Cardin Winchester saying something to him. After Cardin leaves I sneak up behind Jaune.

"What the fuck was that all about." I say making Jaune jump. "Drake? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Making him look even sadder than he already looked. "Please don't tell anyone." He begged me even dropping down on his knees. "No need for that. I don't care just you deal with your shit I deal with my shit, understand." Nodding rapidly he stands up thanks me and leaves.

"Now for what I came up here." Getting out a cigarette and lightning it.

 _A couple of days later_

We are currently following miss Goodwitch trew the forever fall forest for an assignment for professor Peach class. "Yes students the forever fall forest is indeed beautiful but don't let looks deceive you it's filled with Grimm so at all times stay close to me." She said, after that we got our glasses to take some sap from the trees.

Taking my katana and cutting the tree repeatedly, the sap started pouring out. Filling my glasses quick I seal it and lay down against a tree.

"You know it would be nice if you would help us." Weiss says irritated. "Hey I did what I had to do, I wasn't tasked with helping you out." I say closing my eyes and getting comfortable against the tree.

After a couple of minutes I get this feeling like I am in danger and somebody is watching me. Looking around I see nothing wrong, however I do see a bush right in front of me move a bit. Getting a closer look I can make out Cardin orange hair. Jumping to my feet I prepare myself to beat up some assholles.

Approaching the bush I see Jaune surrounded by team CRDL with the leader having the sap on his chest plate. Before I can intervene the roar of an ursa is heard.

Making his way to Jaune and Cardin the Ursa Major towers over them. The rest of the teens abandoned their leader and start running. I could shoot and kill it but Jaune really needs the exercise more than me.

And he proved that he could do it killing the beast saving Cardins life. Impressed and a little bit proud I make my way back to the tree and get comfortable again. Much to my teams irritation.

 _A good week later_

Today was the day me and Yang are going into town. Wearing jeans and a black hoodie hiding my armour and throwing knives. Also hidden a normal small pistol on my ankle. I am however waiting for Yang to get ready.

"Are you ready yet." I groan laying down on my bed.

"Almost just finishing my hair." I hear her say from the bathroom. "You said the exact same thing ten minutes ago." Looking at Ruby she just shrugs like it's the most normal thing in the world to spend a hour in the bathroom doing your hair.

"I'm ready lets go, see you guys when we get back." She says walking out the bathroom. _'What the fuck! Nothing changed same hair same clothes.'_ I mentally fumed following her out of the room.

"So where are we going and how are we going to get there?" I ask leaving the dorm building. "We are going to a club downtown and for transport, ever sat on a bike before?" She says leading me to a parked yellow motorcycle. "Okay, and yes I own one myself."

"Really we should do a race sometime!" Getting on the bike and putting on my helmet. "You can hold on anywhere you want." She says turning her head and winking at me. I feel my cheeks heating up, luckily she can't see it because the helmet.

"Depends you have a father that will beat me up if he finds out." I say urning a chuckle from her before she takes of at great speed.

Arriving at our destination it was a normal night club, I can already hear the music from outside. "Let's go emo."She says smaking me stumble a bit forward. Following her inside I was met with the site of dozens of people on the dance floor. I kind of made me think back to my time with the red hand and Indigo.

"So...what do you want to drink?" I ask her taking a seat at the bar. "A strawberry sunrise with one of those cute little umbrellas." The bartender looks at her before shaking his head. "You're not legal to drink yet." Crossing her arms and huffing. "But I am so a strawberry sunrise and a whiskey." Giving him my fake ID I made with Indigo back in the day. "Hmm okay here you go." Giving us our drinks and handing back my ID.

"You have a fake ID?" Yang asks shocked. "Yeah for situations like this." I say taking a sip from my drink. Yang does the same before standing up and making her way to the dance floor.

I don't follow I never was and never will be a big dancer. Instead I order a couple of more drinks and started to get a little wasted.

"You have been here all night, I think you have a problem." Yang says rejoining me at the bar after a couple of hours. "You only have a problem if you can't function without it." I reply downing another glass. "You know what I will get you something." Calling over the bartender and whispering something in his ear he returns with a shot glass. "Here you go, you need to take it without touching it with your hands." I say handing over the shot glass.

Taking it in her mouth and downing it. "That was pretty good what was that?" I just grin taking another sip. "Congratulations Yang you just gave your first blowjob." I say urning a what from her. "The shot you took is called a blowjob." I answer turning to face her.

"Who says it's my first one." She shoots back making me laugh.

"Oh please you flirt and tease all the guys you come across. But I can read you like an open book, you like to do all that but you never had sex before I would be surprised if you already kissed." I say making her look down at the ground defeated.

"But hey that doesn't matter let's just enjoy the evening." I say making her look up again and smile. "You're not that bad even if you have a lot of things you don't tell us." Making me smile a little and playfully punching her on the arm.

"Hey Drake what do you think about me?" She asks catching me off guard. "W-well you are nice and beautiful." I reply making her look at the ground. "You just say that like all the other guys."

"What no, I mean that you are beautiful not only on the outside but also on the inside. I can tell you would do anything for your sister and the ones you care about. Not that many people have that." I answer making her blush and look back at me with a smile.

"Thanks emo." She says while playful punching my arm.

A lot of drinks later Yang stumbles out of the bar and me laughing at her. "Yang you're drunk." I say picking her up and supporting her to her bike. "Give me the key I will drive us back." She gives me the key and and leans on my back before speaking. "When you don't lie to us your kind of nice and hot." She says nuzzling into my shoulder. "Okay you are really drunk, but hey you're cute yourself." I say looking over my shoulder and staring right into her violet eyes.

"Do you really really mean that?" She asks dead serious. "Yeah I mean I told you before, you're nice, funny and good to look at so...yeah pretty cute, why?" She just shrugs and go back to leaning on my shoulder before I start the engine and take off. After a good 5 minutes we arrive back at Beacon an make our way to the dorm.

"Hey Drake *hicup* that was really fun." She says when we arrive in front of the door. She leans a bit forward and try's to kiss me but I stop her.

"Yang you're drunk. You're probably gonna remember nothing of tonight so what I'm saying is kiss me when you're sober." Opening the door and entering, the rest of our team is already asleep no wonder it's two in the morning. "Go to sleep and sober up a bit." I say helping her into her bunk bed before taking off my hoodie armour and weapons. And letting myself fall on my mattress falling asleep instantly.

 _The next day_

"Uh...my head hurts." Yang groans covering her head with her blanket. "Rise and shine." I say offering her a bottle of water. "How are you able to function? You drank ten times more than me." She groans snatching the bottle out of my hand. "Years of experience."

"Finally awake, you should be ashamed of yourself. Getting drunk when we are training to become huntress." Weiss says entering the room followed by Blake and Ruby. "I think she learned her lesson ice queen." I say gesturing to Yang who is groaning under her sheets. Weiss just shakes her head and takes a book to start studying.

"I'm going to go for a jog, see you guys later." Leaving the room and starting to run around campus. After a good ten minutes I got the feeling someone was watching me. "Who ever you are I know you are here so come out and show yourself."

"You are very observant Mr Swart." The voice of Ozpin sounds from behind me. "What do you want and stop calling me that." I say not even turning around. "Just wondering why a young man as yourself is running a marathon on a Sunday?" He says taking a sip from his never ending coffee mug.

"You know, just trying to stay fit. Now if you would excuse me I still have a workout to do." Nodding at him and continuing my workout.

 _ **"I don't trust him."**_ My inner demon says to me. " _Well he is trying to know all of his students for something but I don't know what? And why am I even talking to you."_ I mentally yell shaking my head and stopping to do push ups.

" ** _You know you can ignore me all you want, I'm a part of you. I will always be here."_** Stopping my workout I just go and sit on a bench with my head in my hands. " ** _And I also know you don't trust one of your teammates, we both know she is hiding something. And how much you don't want to listen to me, we both know what it is."_** Growling I just slam my head against the bench, stand up and start jogging again. Trying my hardest to ignore the voice in my head.

Ozpin office

"I don't care he is hiding something." Blake says frustrated standing opposite of professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Now now miss Belladonna we both know you aren't the one to speak." Ozpin says studying the student in front of him. "That's different...I think?" Blake says seemingly in deep thought.

"Hmm thank you professor." She says standing up and leaving his office. "Professor is there a reason why you are making that face?" Ozpin asks his assistant standing next to him. "She is right he is hiding something major he isn't telling us." She says adjusting her glasses.

"He is indeed, but for now we will have to wait." Ozpin says taking a sip from his mug and staring out of the window, looking over the city of Vale.

 **The End**

 **Well another chapter done hope you guys enjoyed it. I am going for an oc/yang pairing with this because why not. For the rest Drake is having more and more problems with the voice in his head. But that's all for now see you guys next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own RWBY**

 **The cat is out of the bag**

"Wake up...Drake wake up!" Someone yells right into my ear. "Hmm, mom five more minutes." I mutter covering my face in my pillow. "You really should stop working out that much on the weekdays. You barley can get out of bed in the weekend." The voice of Yang clearly says from my left. "It's Saturday what do you want." I manage to say, slightly opening my eyes and turning my head to look at my teammates.

"Well Weiss wants us all to go to the docks, to 'welcome' the students from other kingdoms arriving for the Vytal festival or something" Ruby informed me, putting on her shoes. "She wants us to spy on the competition." I say urning nods from the sisters. "Uhh it's to early for this." Covering my head again in my blankets.

"It's already past ten." Ruby points out urning another groan from me. "Listen for the past seven years I never could sleep in, so just go without me." Urning a huff from Yang. "Come on shady, it will be fun." Looking her straight in the eyes with a look that says really? "Okay it will probably be boring but come on."

"Yang, give up." I say with no emotion in my voice. "Maybe another time." All a sudden Ruby was right up in my face giving me her famous puppy dog eyes. Staring right in them I shake my. "The answer stays no." Ruby looks at me dumbfounded.

"WHAT!!!" Yang yelled grabbing me by the shirt and looking dumbfounded at me before speaking dead serious.

"How.did.you ignore the puppy look! Tell me!" She commands shaking me.

"I don't know...just say no." I answer before pushing her away and going back to sleep. "You know what. Why don't you tell me on our next night in town." She hinted looking at me for an answer. "Yeah why not." I say, Yangs smiled at me before grabbing Ruby and dragging her out of the room.

"Finally some rest." Getting comfortable again in my bed and closing my eyes. "Why would Yang want to go out with me again." Shrugging I just fall asleep again.

 _Yang PoV_

Walking down to the landing path. I couldn't stop smiling and feeling a strange feeling in my stomach.

 _'You only know him for a month, keep it together Xiao Long'_ my thoughts are brought back as Ruby stops in front of me and grins at me.

"You like him." She just stated, her grin growing wider.

"Yeah, you really like...all the other boys had to ask you out. But you asked him." Looking down in defeat I look at the floor trying to come up with an answer.

"Okay maybe I think he's cute and nice, but I only know him for a month, so I tried to ask him out and get to know him better." I say, groaning in frustration.

"I don't get it, how do you ask someone out? I never did that before. Boys usually ask me out." I say leaning against a wall. "Well you just need to ask him... I guess, it's not like I know." Ruby adds trying to help.

"Oh fall break is coming up why don't you ask him to come with us to Patch. It's not like he's got family to go to."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, _'yeah that would be a good way to get to know him'_ looking up at my sister I embrace her. "You are the best sister ever." Letting go of her and continuing our walk.

"There you guys are, we need to go the students are going to arrive soon!" Weiss says annoyed tapping her food on the ground. "Hey sorry ice queen, convincing Drake to come with us is not really an easy task." I reply boarding the bullhead.

"So he's not coming, no surprise." She says also entering, followed by Ruby and Blake. Who was reading a book, looking a bit happier when she heard that Drake wasn't coming with us. It's of course no secret she doesn't like him besides him doing nothing to her that I know off.

Weiss doesn't seem to mind him. He never discuss with her and has pretty good grades despite not studying a lot. He is probably the best in sparring, maybe Phyrra could beat him, but he doesn't really spar with other first years often.

Ruby, well she found someone to talk to about weapons. Drake surprisingly knows a lot about weapons and explosives. He even helped her with a new weapon mod. For the rest they seem to get along outside of class. Helping her sometimes with school work and projects.

"Blake? What do you have against Drake?" She looks over her book locking eyes with me. "I just don't trust him... I even heard some Faunus speaking that he smells like blood." After that the whole ship fell quite.

"Well that would explain why most Faunus stay away from him." I say out loud breaking the silence. Before anyone else can say something the PA system comes out saying we are about to land.

 _With Drake_

A good two hours after the rest left I got up. Changing into my training clothes. A black jogging pants and gray shirt I went to get lunch I guess. They stopped serving breakfast an hour ago. Arriving and sitting down at my usual spot I start to eat and read the news from my scroll.

I was half way trew an article about a massacre of white fang soldiers when I'm interrupted. Before me sitting is Jaune looking at me dead serious. Followed by the rest of his team.

"Drake you need to help me...you have been living with Weiss, how do I get her to go on a date with me?" I just shake my head. "Jaune if you want to keep your manly hood, just give up look for someone else." I say trying to save him from further infuriating my teammate.

"Easy for you to say, basically every girl in the school talks about how good looking you are and how strong." Chuckling I just look around me seeing indeed some eyes from a couple of girls on me. "Well what can I say, Oum just blessed me with good looks." Making him groan and look at the ground in defeat.

"Oh come on I'm sure there are girls out there that would love to have you as company." I say trying to lighten his mood. Pyrrha and the rest of his team helped as well.

After lunch I went to do some workouts joined by team JNPR, even if Pyrrha was the only one to keep up with me. I would really like to spar with her ones, to have a real challenge. After our little workout we just spent some time talking to each other and chatting our breath on a nearby bench. Getting to know the team members a bit better.

Around four a clock I went back to my dorm. Knowing my teammates already arrived back. Opening the door I was met with the sound of shouting and arguing between Weiss and Blake. I can immediately pick up that's about the fang with Blake defending it and Weiss cursing it.

"So...how long have they been like this?" I ask Yang who is sitting on her bed. "About a good two hours and it doesn't sound like it is going to end soon." Nodding and tanking her I go over to my bed and lay down. Putting on my headphones and trying to block out the sound of my teammates argument.

After about two hours I was sick of it, I couldn't enjoy my music because of them so for the first time since I entered the room I addressed them.

"Would you two just shut the fuck up!" I yell making the whole room go quiet and look at me. "Good, now I don't know why you are arguing but I'm trying to enjoy my day here, and you guys are making that very difficult." Having said my piece I just turn my attention back on my scroll.

"Oh excuse me for hating an organisation that wants to kill all of humanity." Weiss started again but this time looking at me. "That's not true, they are just misguided, because they have been treated like second class citizens." Blake yells back.

"That ain't a fucking excuse to go around and kill innocent, those, those animals destroyed my life. They killed my mother in front of me, my mother. S-she even was pro Faunus and helped them." I say getting out of bed and getting in Blakes face. I had enough of her trying to come up with stupid excuse why the fang is what it is.

"It's the only way they will get a little bit of respect." She argues back when I turn around. Really having enough of this I let my aura flair and let go some killer intend. Ones again the room fell completely silent.

"Exactly that's why I to hate the White fang why I don't trust Faunus. Family members killed or disappeared, trains full of dust disappearing. And all of that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss says standing up and going to where I am.

"Well maybe we were tired of being miss treated!" Blake yells at us, seeing her mistakes she just stares at us before running out of the room not saying another world. "Well that was that, now I can finally relax." I say leaving a stunt Weiss stand there.

"I-I can't believe it...a criminal living right under or noses." She says clearly mad. "How come you are all so calm about this? They killed your parents!" She says looking at me. "Well I knew she was a Faunus from the first week, I had my suspicions about her being connected to the fang but wasn't sure." I say not making eye contact with anyone.

"Wait you knew!" This time it was Yangs turn to shout at me. "Well yes. She likes fish is scared of dogs wears a bow all the time and is very elegant, like a cat." Everyone just looked at me with stunt faces, releasing that all the evidence was right under their noses. "Now that you say it she does like tuna a lot."

"If you knew it why didn't you say anything! We could have called the police and get that terrorist locked up." Weiss yells at me, again. "Hehe, let's not forget my parents where killed by them. The only reason I didn't do anything is because if she was still part of the fang she would have done something already." I say before continuing. "Besides, STOP YELLING AT ME!!!" I yell making everyone in the room go quiet. Again.

"Now...I'm going to get a shower." Getting up and making my way to the bathroom leaving my stunt teammates behind me. I really need a cold shower.

 _The next day_

I really didn't want to go look for Blake who didn't return to the dorm. However Ruby was worried for her friend so she insisted that we all go to Vale and look for her. To keep her happy I said, I was going with her even Weiss was coming with us. But she didn't really help yet.

I find it really ironic, a former trapper looking for his Faunus teammate who also is a former member of the White Fang. How more I think about how funnier I find it. We even split up to cover more ground. I was on my own not that I don't like it, it just put me on edge knowing that Indigo is here and looking for me.

I had tracked her down to a cafe in the centre of town. My trapper skills really come in handy right now. However I hadn't found anything else all I know is that she was here and had another Faunus with her. By this point I really was just wondering the streets aimlessly hoping to find something. Like where would a deserter off the fang go who still believes they aren't criminals. You would try to prove everyone wrong. But where would you go to do that?

' ** _Probably ran back to her animal friends.'_** The voice in my head says, 'No, no I don't think she would do that.' I argue with myself. **_'If we find her we should kill that traitors bitch.'_** But before I can answer a loud explosion sounds from the docks a couple of streets in front of me.

When I arrive, I see around a dozen white fang soldiers and Blake fighting with the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. Another Faunus a monkey if the tail is anything to go by is fighting of some fang grunts.

"Well I sure as hell didn't expect this." I mutter to myself getting my katana from my back. ' _ **No mercy'**_ my inner demon tells me, he sounds satisfied.

' _I left because I don't kill innocent civilians, I never said that I wouldn't kill anymore.'_

"Hey!!!" Getting everyone to stop what they are doing and looking at me. "Who taught you it was a good idea to wear eyeliner as an adult man." I say snickering much to Torchwick annoyance. "So ok...which one of you animals wants to die first." Making the soldiers look at me with hate. But before they could charge me we where interrupted by Ruby.

"I don't have time for this." Running at the nearest enemy. ( _Play: monster from skillet)_ before he can even pull up his weapon to block my attack I already killed him. He falls to the ground with a shocked expression. The two soldiers next to him looked at each other before bringing up their guns.

Dodging the incoming bullets I wait before they need to reload and then I charge at them. Bringing up their guns to block the attack I just slice them in two. Slicing at the closest one wounding him. Turning my attention to the last one who pulled out a combat knife.

Looking at him I just wait before he strikes. Going in for a quick kill I just side step it. Grabbing his arm and breaking it making him drop the knife. I follow it up with a punch to the guys throat, he staggered back giving me enough time to cut his head clean off.

The head rolls all the way to Romans feet. Looking at the source of it he sees a man charging at him blood on his blade. Making the wise decision to board the bullhead and take off. "Kids keep getting stranger and stranger these days." Getting away safely in the only bullhead that wasn't shot out of the sky by a lazer beam.

Looking up at the the departing bullhead I fail to notice a white fang member who is left behind charging at me with a knife. I turn around just in time to see his head get blown off by a high caliber bullet. Looking at the direction of the shot I can see on a nearby rooftop is no one else then Indigo standing there looking dead at me.

I just keep looking up at the building before I feel a blade against my neck. "Blake seeing as I just helped you why are you doing this?" I ask not turning to look at her. "You, you killed them!" She yells at me.

"Yes I did, it's simple really. I saw an enemy who tried to kill me, who killed my parents so I killed them." I say in a emotionless voice just looking straight in front of me. "If you want you can kill me now but do know that I don't enjoy killing, my training just makes me do it without a second thought." Lowering my head in shame turning around seeing not only Blake but also Ruby and the new guy looking at me.

"I promise I won't kill anyone anymore." Ruby starts to show a smile before speaking. "It's all good as long that you don't kill anyone anymore and you say you are truly sorry I will forget about this incident." Smiling warmly at me I can't help but smile back.

"I won't... I promise." Making Blake lower her weapon giving me one last look she turns around and walks away. To where the police is arriving.

"Go follow her Ruby, I need a moment for myself." She nods in understanding and follows Blake who is apologising to Weiss. I just take a deep breath looking at the ocean in front of me.

 _With Roman Torchwick_

"I can't believe it, I saw it in his eyes he was going to kill me!" He says standing in the middle of a warehouse filled with dust. "I'm disappointed in you Roman defeated by a child." A calm female voice says from behind him.

"Oh you brought the kids this is turning out just like the divorce." He says urning a unamused stare from the others. "And for that 'child' he killed three of those animals in a minute or so and was coming for me." Now this got the women's attention.

"You are telling me there is a student at Beacon who kills? Are you sure." She says walking past him. "Yes I'm sure and he's good at it." He replied nervously from having her standing so close to him.

"I can take him." Says the guy who was with her. "Maybe but this is very interesting." She says forming a fire ball in her hand.

"We are moving to stage two, stop stealing dust and move to these coordinates."

 **The End**

 **So yeah Drake has killed again and shown a bit of his true colours. He also now is sertend that Indigo is tracking him. Blake doesn't trust him at all and wants to find out what he's hiding and Ruby she has a positive attitude so she is willing to give him a second chance.**

 **I just had a lot of free time so this chapter is out earlier than normal. Don't expect this to be a weekly thing just this ones. See you guys next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Vacation**

"Hey Drake." An over energetic Yang says, she is standing next to me after I exited my last class. "Yo Yang, what do you want." I answer stopping to look at her. "Oh nothing, just wondering what you're doing during the break." She says playing with her hair.

"Uhm...stay here, I guess." Scratching the back of my head. "Not really that I have family to go visit." I say looking around avoiding eye contact. "Like you and Ruby are going back home Weiss is going to see her sister and Blake said she is visiting an old friend."

"Well me and Ruby talked about it and we are sure our dad wouldn't mind if we brought one of our friends back home." Looking at her with a shocked face it takes me a couple of seconds before I can answer. "Uhm...you really don't have t..." But I am cut off by Yang. "No really it's not a problem." Taking a second to think about it. _'Well I have never been to Patch and seeing something else than Beacon would be nice. Besides its with Yang.'_

"Okay...yeah I will come with you." I say making her smile and laugh from joy. "Go pack your things, we are leaving tomorrow morning." She gives me a hug and walks away, that smile still on her face. "Well guess I should pack." I say to no one in particular. I just start walking to the dorm building.

Arriving at my destination I just take my bag and pack some clothes for a week. Also taking a couple packs of cigarettes and some of the Lien. I decided to leave the box with my trapper mask at my dorm. It's not like anyone can open it when I am away.

"Hey, Drake what you doing?" Ruby asks from behind me in her cheere voice. "Just packing my things for vacation." I say putting the last of my clothes inside the bag. "Yeah, you're coming with us!" Before I could do anything else she has me in a bone breaking hug. Like really how can someone this little have so much strength. "Yeah, yeah...you sure your dad wouldn't mind me coming with you?" My answer is a simple nope popping the p.

 _The next day_

I am currently standing at the same docks I fought the White Fang a couple of days ago. Blake and Ruby kept their promise and didn't tell anyone else I killed them. Instead the police thinks it was Torchwick who turned on them. But let's try not to think about that to much.

I'm just waiting for the ferry to arrive and bring us to Patch where their dad should be waiting on us. Ruby and Yang are on my right and left both actually sleeping, Yangs head was on my shoulder. Yeah she really isn't a morning person.

"The ferry to Patch is arriving shortly." A voice from the PA system says. Looking at the sea I can see a boat arriving.

"Hey Yang wake up, the ferry is here." I whisper into her ear, but the only reaction I get is her shifting a bit.

"You like my shoulder...should I take a picture." Now that got a reaction shooting up right and blushing madly she looks away, her sudden movement even waked up Ruby. "Haha, the boat is arriving." I say getting up and getting my bag.

After showing our tickets and boarding the ship. The ride to the island takes about 30 minutes so I have some time to kill. Sitting on the deck I take in the view from Vale getting smaller in the distance.

"Mind if I join you?" Looking over my shoulder I see Yang. "Depends, gonna fall asleep again." I say making her blush. "The great Yang Xiao Long is blushing!" I say getting up, she try's to punch me but I just sidestep it.

"Shut up." She growls but the treat would probably be more scary if her face isn't glowing red from embarrassment.

"Hahaha...okay I will stop." I say getting my laughter under control much to her annoyance. "Yeah yeah laugh all you want." I just turn my attention back to the view. Actually already seeing Patch from here.

"Your dad real nice, letting me stay in his home for a week."

"Haha yeah real nice." She chuckles nervously scratching the back of her neck. "He doesn't know does he." I say looking her straight in the eyes.

"But we know he would be fine with it." She tried to defend her self. "I hope you're right." I say shaking my head and laying down on the deck. "Lay down with me, enjoy the silence for a second." Gesturing to the spot next to me. Yang did it and laid down next to me with a bright red face.

Closing my eyes I lost track of time, only when Ruby woke me up I saw that we arrived at Patch. Picking up my bag and the one from Ruby I walked off the ship. Following the sisters to a yellow pickup truck with a man in his late fourthys with blonde hair and a brown leather jacket. He waves in our direction so I can only assume is Mr Xiao Long.

"DAD!!!!" Both of them yell before running to him and hugging him. Making my way to them I uncomfortably stand next to them. "Can I help you?" He asks looking up at me.

"Ummh...yeah hello my name is Drake. Your daughters teammate." I replied stretching out my hand.

"Oh, hey...girls." He says looking down at his daughters and frowning. "Yeah, we forget to tell you, but seeing Drake has no one to go to we invite him." Ruby says putting on her best puppy face.

"Alright, get in the car."

After a ten minute drive to the house Ruby and Yang grew up in, we arrived. Getting all my stuff out of the car and following the rest. The ride here was mostly quiet with only Ruby and Yang talking about school and friends. When I entered the house a corgi barks at me. Ignoring him I just put down my bag.

"Nice home you guys have." However when I look beside me Ruby and Yang are gone and it's only me and Mr Xiao long. "Thanks." He replies before we go into an uncomfortable silence.

"So uh... I am going to prepare dinner." He says before vanishing into the kitchen. Looking around the living room a little bit I just go and sit down on the couch pulling out my scroll and playing a game.

"Hey where is our dad?" Yang asks coming down the stairs followed by Ruby. "Preparing dinner." I just simply answer not looking up. "I am going to help him see ya." Ruby says very quick that I only got half off it. Now it was only me and Yang.

"Wanna play a game?" Looking up from my scroll I see she has her back to me bending forward to look for a couple of games. I am just to distracted with the scene in front of me to answer. "Well I didn't hear a no."

She chose a fighting game I never heard from before. After being beaten a couple of times I started picking up the controls and turned the tables. A good hour later I had beaten her four times row.

"How.did.you.do.that?" I just shrug with a grin on my face. "I'm just that good." Before she can retort we are called for dinner. Sitting down at the table I looked at the food I had to stop myself from drooling.

"This looks really good." I say to the Taiyang who is sitting in front of me. "Thanks, eat as much as you want." Filling my plate with food, I start eating before Their father asks a question.

"So you are my daughters male team mate. They both have told me a lot about you." He finished speaking looking at me from across the table. "Oh is that so, well I don't know what they told you." I reply looking to both Ruby and Yang.

"So...is everything they told me about you true?" I look at everyone at the table before taking a deep breath.

"Well I don't know what they told you but I don't think they would lie." He looks me up and down before smiling.

"Yeah I guess so. I went to school when your parents where last years. I am really sorry about what happened to them." I just look to the ground sad. "Well I had some years to learn to live with it." I say urning a nod from him before he looks at his daughters.

"He's indeed handsome." He says, making both Ruby and Yang go red as Ruby's cape. "DAD!!!!" Both of them shout much to my amusement. "Hehe is that so." I say urning a glare from both of them.

"Well I like your father already." Receiving a punch from both of them. "So you guys think I'm cute." Again receiving a punch but this time harder.

"Shut up." Yang growls hiding her face in her hands. The rest of the dinner went by with casual talk between the family and me getting to know them better. "Hey a Ruby, I am planning on building this new weapon, wanna help me?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Yes, what are you making a second pistol or a bazooka. Oh no maybe a..."

"I was just planning on making a sniper fire that can go compact like your weapon." I answer before she can bring up more ridiculous ideas. She looks kind of disappointed that it isn't something else but she agrees either way.

After dinner we went to the living room to watch television.

"So what is this about?" I ask looking at a TV program about knights and dragons? Honestly I have no idea what I am watching."shh this is the best part." Ruby says eyes glued to the screen.

"You never watched this! How?" Yang demands sitting next to me. I just shrug. "Well I really didn't have the best of reception where I was living."

"Where did you lif after, you know that accident." Her father asks looking at me from across the room

"Well I lived with a couple of friends in a small town between Vale and Mistral." Satisfied with my answer he turns his attention back to the TV.

"So where do I sleep?" Thinking about it all a sudden.

"Well...there is always place in my room." Yang says nonchalantly urning a glare from her father. "Absolutely not." He instantly answers. "You can sleep on the couch, I'm sorry but there is no room anywhere else." I just nod understandingly not wanna argue.

After the show was over everyone went to bed and I to the couch. Changing into my sleepwear I fall asleep. Only to be waking up by Zwei jumping on me. Paying it no mind I just go back to sleep.

 **The End**

 **So that's the end of this chapter, not that much happened it's more the setup to get to know Drake better. But I hope I see you guys next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Good times never last**

After a couple of days our little vacation came to an end. It was fun getting to know my teammates better their dad is also a really nice guy. And they made me feel like I was part of a family again. With only two more days till we have to go back to Beacon I will really miss this. Except Ruby coming up with crazy ideas for a sniper rifle. Why would I need a grenade launcher attachment she even wanted to make an exact copy of her weapon.

 **"Woof"**

Opening my eyes I come face to face with Zwei, like really what is this dogs problem. He has been sleeping with me and waking me up since I got here. Not that I don't like dogs, it just really gets annoying.

Picking him up and putting him on the floor I stand up and make my way to the kitchen.

"Looks like nobody is awake yet, I should make them breakfast. It's the least I can do." I say to no one, just me and the dog. Starting to work on omelettes, bacon and pancakes. One of the positive things the red hand teachd me. How to cook and survive on my own.

Plus how to fight off course.

After all that I put down the plates and make coffee. Hearing someone coming down the stairs I can see Taiyang looking surprised at me. He takes a seat and I give him his breakfast and coffee.

"You really shouldn't have done this." He says while taking a bite from his omelette. "Oh please I have lived here for the past couple of days, it's the least I can do." I answer while preparing more pancakes.

"I am really thankful that I could stay here." He looks at me before he speaks. "No problem, you don't have family anymore so..." I interrupt him before he can finish what he is saying.

"That's not exactly right." I say, making him look at me and another voice speaking up. "What do you mean by that?" Yang asks standing behind me on the stairs.

"Well...my uncle is still alive and kicking." I reply making Taiyang look at me with wide eyes.

"You say he is actually still alive...are you sure." I take a deep breath before answering. "Yeah after I left the orphanage he came to see me a couple of times." I say turning my attention back to kitchen. "He wasn't the same anymore. He could barely laugh or make jokes...he was just broken I guess."

"Why did he leave in the first place." Yang says taking a seat at the table next to her dad. "Well...his wife was pregnant at the time, one day she decided to get something from the store but ones she arrived she was in the middle of a White fang demonstration turned violent."

"She wasn't a huntress, she barely had an aura. A couple of protesters beat her up causing her to have a miscarriage. He never blamed her but she did, a couple of weeks later she hung herself. My uncle was the one to find her. After that he changed, he disappeared saying he was going to get his revenge, that he will kill them all." I finish the story looking down at the ground gripping the towel in my hand.

"But enough about that I cooked breakfast." I say giving her plate with food without looking at her.

"Drake I'm sor..."

"Don't be, you weren't there, you can't do anything about it." I interrup her before also taking a seat and start eating. "So...when is Ruby gonna wake up." I try changing the subject and lightning the mood.

"I am here." I hear her say, looking behind me I see her looking at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Come on, I cooked no need to look sad. I took peace with my past a long time ago." I say gesturing to the plate of food next to me. "Okay...WAIT you can cook." She shouts.

"Why is that such a surprise?" I answer faking being hurt. "Well you don't look like the type." Yang says receiving a glare from me. "But it is really good, how did you even learn to cook."

"Well living outside the kingdoms for seven years you pick up some things." It is the truth, the red hand really wants you to know how to cook. I still don't know why. "I also learned a lot of other things like sewing and..."

"Wait you know how to sew hahaha!" Yang interrupted me to than laugh in my face. "If you find sewing your flesh back together a laughing matter than go ahead." Now that made her shut her mouth.

"You know Drake my daughters wrote about you saying you are one if not the best fighter in the school, I want to see that for myself." I look at him and just shrug.

"Fine by me, just tell me when you want your ass kicked." I say with a big grin on my face. "Oh yeah, let's make this interesting no weapons no semblance and if I win you cook and clean for the last days you are here."

"Ok but if I win...you let me take Yang out on a date." I reply making him go quiet, Yang go red and make Ruby snicker. "Oh you just gave me one more reason to don't show mercy." He says after he recovers from his shock.

After breakfast we all cleaned up and prepared for the fight. Deciding I can probably beat him without weapons or semblance I don't worry about it to much. Like really what's the worst thing that could happen.

"Are the fighters ready?" Ruby says standing between me and Mr Xiao long in front of their home. She receives a nod from both of us before taking a step back and counting down. "3...2...1...begin!"

I start running at him, but right before he can hit me I sidestep it and jump behind him. Delivering a couple of fast punches to his side I duck under an incoming fist, only for him to knee me in the gut. Staggering backwards I put some distance between us.

He charged at me, putting myself in a defensive stand I wait for him. When he is within a meter of me I sweep his feet from under him. He falls on his back but when I wanna deliver a big blow I get a boot in the face. He jumps back up and tries to break my defence. Trying to block as many punches as I can he finally is able to deliver a big punch to the side of my head.

Flying backwards I land on my back. He slowly walks over to me thinking that he has won. Right when he wants to deliver the finishing blow I kick him in the crouch making him bend forward. Taking the opportunity I jump up and knee him in the face. Followed up by a punch in the stomach.

"Is it okay if we call this a win in my favour." I say with a grin standing over him.

"Yeah,yeah...goddam you hit hard." He answers standing up leaning on my shoulder for support.

"You to it has been a long time someone got my aura below fifty percent."

"Dad! Are you alright?" Ruby yells using her semblance to get over to us. Followed by Yang who is laughing. "Hahaha you got your ass kicked by a first year student." She is able to say when she finally gets her laughing under control.

"I can tell him everything you said about him." Her father warns making her go really quiet. "So now that I won...where do you wanna go."

"Well a deal is a deal good fight by the way whoever trained you must be a great fighter." He says shaking my hand and leaning in to say something into my ear. "Hurt her or get any funny ideas and I will hunt you down."

"Okay...I am going to prepare myself for tonight." I say, before anyone can say anything else I had already run off. "I can't believe I got beaten by a child." Taiyang mutters looking down at the ground in defeat.

"Don't worry about, their is no student in Beacon who can beat him." Ruby tries to make him feel better.

"How does a nineteen year old fight with the skill of a professional huntsman?" He thinks out loud.

"Nobody knows he just said he got trained by someone outside the kingdom and has a lot of combat experience." Yang answers also thinking how that is possible. "Well it was one of the first times whe actually saw him getting hit."

"Hmm strange, he didn't say anything else?" He asks his two daughters who are looking at each other. "No...we actually don't know that much about his past, he does have a box back in the dorm where nobody knows what is in sight." Ruby answers.

 _Later that day_

"So where do you wanna go?" I ask Yang who was walking next to me on our way to the main village of Patch. "We are going to my favourite place on all of Patch." She answers still not telling me anything.

"Okay...and where is that?"

"You will see."

After another ten minutes of walking we arrived at an old looking dinner. When I enter I am greeted by the smell of hamburgers and fries, taking a seat at the window we just look at each other.

"So a dinner." I say trying to start a conversation. "Yeah the food here is amazing plus it's pretty cheap." She answers, I look at the menu trying to decide what to get. "Seeing that you have been here before what should I get?"

"Just let me order for you." After that we ordered our food with both of us getting a cheeseburger and a large cola. "So why did you wanna go on a date with me?"

"First of you said you wanted to go on a date with me and...Well last time we went to that club I actually had a lot of fun so why don't do it again. Plus I wanna ask you something...do you remember the end of the night when we went to the club?"

She looks at me before shaking her head. "No I was really don't remember anything." I just grin choosing my next words very carefully. "You know how they say people tell the truth when they are drunk?" Earning a nod from her.

"Well you see...back then you tried to kiss me and said you liked me." I say making her go red and not able to form sentences anymore. "I just want to say that I find you incredible but you really don't want to be with me."

"You don't know me...I have killed people before and my past is hunting me down. Every time I leave Beacon I have to look behind me to make sure no one from my past is going to stab me. You simply don't deserve me because that will make you a target to. And I think I couldn't live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me." I finish looking at her she had a tear rolling down her face and had a sad look in her eyes.

"Drake who ever is coming after you we can take them." She says in a soft voice trying to convince me.

"No! You don't understand, you think I am good fighter the people coming for me trained me they can kill me with ease." I answer trying to get it out of her head to help me.

"Who is coming for you? I don't care you killed a couple of people we all have done things we regret." She was visibly struggling to hold back her tears.

"If I tell you you will hate me, and I probably will be kicked out of Beacon and sentenced to life in prison." I growl trying not to get the attention of the entire dinner.

A couple of more tears roll down her face and I don't know what I am doing but I felt so bad seeing her like this. I leaned over the table and pressed my lips against hers. After she recovered from the shock she kisses back before I have to pull away for air.

"You deserve someone better." I say the rest of or time at the dinner is spent in complete silence. When we got back to her house we did like nothing happened. But every time she looked at me she had a sad look in her eyes. For the rest of my stay on Patch we really did not say much to each other.

 **The End**

 **Another chapter done hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will again be at Beacon and everyone getting closer to discover his secret. But for now hope I see you guys next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Past coming back to bite you**

Yang Xiao long wasn't happy, sure she just participated in the food fight of the century and got away with it. But she can't get her mind of her male teammate and what he had said to her. Looking over the site of her bed she sees his backpack standing against the wall.

Getting out of bed and making her way over to it she gets out the box that nobody has yet to open. She doesn't have to worry about him finding out nobody has seen him yet today he didn't even participate in the food fight. Trying to open the box with all her strength but still failing. This box is quickly becoming her new worst enemy.

"What do you think you are doing?" The stern voice of Weiss comes from behind her making her jump a little

"Oh hey Weiss didn't hear you." She answers trying to hide the box behind her back but with no success.

"It is rude trying to open somebody else his personal objects." She says crossing her arms over her chest and looking straight at her. "Oh come on ice queen aren't you a little curious about what's in the box."

"Yes...but something tells me you are doing it for another reason." She answers accusingly getting closer to Yang. "Okay listen up back on Patch he told me some things and I don't know what to make from that. So I hope the answers are in this box." Yang admits in defeat.

"Well...seeing that Ruby and Blake are coming up with a plan for the investigation we could go to miss Goodwitch." Weiss suggest making Yang look at her like she just told a bad joke. "Don't look at me like that. The other day I heard her asking him some questions he refused to answer, maybe her semblance can open the box?" Taking a minute to think about it Yang nods and grabs the box.

Arriving in front of Goodwitch office the two girls exchange nervous looks with each other before entering. "Miss Schnee and Miss Xiao Long? What can I do for you."

"It's about our teammate, Drake he told me there are people out to kill him and also something about his uncle. But we don't know who or why so we hoped you could get us the answers by helping us open this box." Yang explains showing her the box before setting it down on her desk. They can she Miss Goodwitch think before she finally nods and uses her semblance to remove the top of the box.

"Pictures? He was so worried we would see pictures." Weiss says in disbelief taking out a couple of the pictures in the box. Showing them to the other two people in the room. The first couple of them is Drake with an older male or female who clearly are close friends. In all pictures they are wearing normal clothes and all of them seem pretty happy.

However the last picture shows Drake and what looks like a perfect older looking version of him both dressed in black armour and having a serious look on their face. "That is...that is Edward his uncle my partner when I went to Beacon. People thought he was dead but this picture clearly proves otherwise." Goodwitch says snapping the picture out of Weiss her hands and looking closely at it. She can't believe her eyes, her former partner is alive and well.

"But why is Drake wearing black armour? Isn't his metallic coloured." Yang thinks out loud making the others also looking at the picture closer and asking themselves the same question.

"What else is in there?" Yang asks looking in the box she sees more pictures but what catches her interest is something that looks like a complete face mask. Getting it out of the box she almost drops it when she looks at the front. A black mask with a red handprint, that is the symbol of only one group of people.

Throwing it on the desk so that the others can see it. Their reaction are similar and no one finds the right words to say. All three of them just look at the mask.

"It makes sense, he told me he killed people before he is on the same level of combat as full fledged huntsman and Blake said she doesn't trust him." Yang says breaking the uncomfortable silence. Glynda comes to the same conclusion and now also knowing what her old teammate has been up to lately. Weiss however is having a flashback.

The trapper that saved her life a couple of years ago is no one other than her current teammate. It all adds up the weapons he uses and the place of the big scar on his stomach. The same place her saviour got shot, she just can't believe it. Taking one of the last pictures out of the box it shows Drake and a couple of other people in black armour some wearing a mask when others are holding it.

"You think he still works for them?" Weiss asks looking at the picture with five trappers on it. "No he said his former friends where out for his blood. He also said when he would tell me he would be locked up forever." Yang answers still not completely recovered from the shock.

"Of course he would. No one has ever been able to capture a trapper, they come out of the shadows leaving only death and destruction before they go back." Miss Goodwitch informs them not knowing what to do with this new information. "You can go now, don't tell anyone till I informed the headmaster about this." She says sternly taking the mask and pictures and putting it back into the box before closing it and calling the headmaster.

Leaving the office Yang and Weiss don't say a word to each other. Both of them not knowing what to do , should they tell it to their other teammates or should they confront him. Also there is no saying in what Blake would do. She is former White Fang a Faunus and Drake was someone who hunted her kind killed them without mercy. Both of them had really no idea what they should do.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ah Glynda what is it you didn't want to tell me over the phone?" Professor Ozpin asks sitting at his desk sipping some of his coffee. "It's about Drake Swart sir...there has been an interesting development." She answers not knowing how to say it. "We have strong reasons to believe he is a former trapper." She just says making Ozpin do a spit take.

"Are you completely sure?" He asks hoping this was some kind of bad joke or something. "Yes, we however also think he deserted. Miss Xiao long said that his former comrades are out for his blood." She answers showing him the pictures and the mask.

"Who all know about this?" He says seemingly in deep thought. "We and miss Xiao long and Schnee, I told them not to inform their teammates." She replies trying to see what Ozpin was thinking.

"Good know one else can know, when people hear a former trapper is at the school the media will be here and most students would want him dead. And I can only imagine what Atlas would do with him. He might be a murderer but desperate times call for desperate actions."

"Sir may I ask, what about all the information he knows about the red hand? He could be a treasure of information about their supporters, high ranking members and hideouts." He looks at his college before letting out a defeated breath.

"He might be a deserter by I highly doubt he would give us that information. This are probably people he spent a lot of time with and started seeing as family." He finally says looking at one of the pictures in the box.

 _Later that day_

"The mission starts now!" Ruby exclaims jumping in the air. "I like that we are taking this serious" Weiss says sarcastically while crossing her arms. "Hey we have a plan that is moderately serious." Yang comes to the defends of her sister.

"Okay does everyone know their job." She continues completely ignoring Weiss. "Me and you will go to the CCT tower and check the Schnee data base for resent dust robberies. Seeing that I am the heiress that shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang holds regular meetings for new recruits. I will infiltrate and see what I can find." Blake says standing up. "I know a guy in the shady part of town. Getting information out of him shouldn't be that hard." Yang says next now everyone is looking at me.

"I am ninety percent sure I know where an old friend is hanging out tonight. He knows a lot of stuff about the Fang and other criminals." I say making Yang and Weiss look at each other and Blake frowns when she heard me say they are criminals.

"Okay go team RWBY!" Ruby shouts getting a 'yeah' from someone outside the window. "Sun? What are you doing here?" Blake asks looking surprised. "Oh I do this all the time."

"What!!!" Weiss screams hurting my ears. "I climb trees all the time." He added but I am not that convinced. "So are we getting back at this Torchwick guy?"

"We are as a team." Blake says in her most dead serious tone. "Sorry Sun we don't want to get friends involved." Ruby says trying to get him to change his mind.

"Pff that's stupid, you should always get friends involved that's why I brought Neptune." He replies making Ruby look outside the window to see he was indeed hanging from the side of the building.

After he is able to climb inside it was time to change the plan a bit. "Yeah you guys figure out what to do with idiot one and two I am going to see my...associated." Ignoring the 'hey' I get from the two idiots I leave the room going to the place I left 'my' bike.

After finally finding it I take of in the direction of an illegal strip club. Probably the best place to find Indigo where else could he be hanging out at this hour in Vale. Arriving at the club I only know about because I heard a guy on the street talking about it...Fuck you for not believing me.

"Go to your mommy kid." The bouncer said when stopping me from entering. "Fuck you to assholle. Now let me enter our you end up in the hospital." I say looking him straight in the eyes while grabbing his hand and applying pressure.

"I was only joking...go a head let yourself go." He replies trew gritted teeth. "That's what I like to hear." Letting him go and entering the club. I was greeted with the sight of half naked women and loud music. Looking around I spot my old brother in arms. Sitting at the bar hitting on the waiters.

"Indigo, we need to talk." I say, he freezes up and very slowly turns around looking at me with a neutral expression. "You always had a lot of guts. But I don't know if this is bravery or stupidity." He says gesturing to the empty chair next to him.

"I need to know the recent movements of the White fang in Vale." I state not wanting to let him side track me. "Not even a hello...and you deserted why the fuck would you wanna know that?" He questions looking down into his half empty glass of rum.

"Oh let me guess you are helping your teammate, a fucking stupid animal who is part of the fang! Did you fucking lose your mind." He says looking at me with anger and regret? "I thought you wouldn't fall that low. But hey at least your taste in women is still the same. Blonde pretty and big boobs."

"How do you know all that?" I ask probably already knowing the answer. "Really? We follow your every step, if you think we are here to kill you, you are thinking wrong. If we wanted you dead you would already be dead." He answers downing the last of his drink and ordering a new one and to my surprise also one for me.

"I am only coming back when we go back to only killing White fang. I don't kill innocent civilians even if they are animals." I say in anger trying to keep down my voice. "Now are you going to give me what I came for or what. Because if so I can go back hunting the real problem."

"Hmm...okay I will tell you but you have to stay here and enjoy the evening like we always did." He offers receiving a nod from me. "Okay listen up the fang is working together with a third party benefitter. This third party has access to military grade weapons and has enough dust to wipe Vale from the map. On top of that we have heard more and more White fang soldiers from all over Remnat are arriving at Vales borders. All of them talking about something big that's about to happen."

"This new player hired Roman Torchwick to do their dirty work. From what I've heard the guy is getting paid shit loads of money." He finishes talking and takes a sip from his drink.

"Thank you, now I guess it's my turn to complete my part of the deal." I say downing the glass of rum in one go and ordering a new one. "You know nobody knows this but sometimes I wake up and really regret ever leaving..." I want to continue but am interrupted by my scroll going of.

"Everyone we need he..." Blake tries to say something but Is interrupted by Sun screaming something about a big robot and Torchwick. "Well I guess you weren't lying about the military weapons." I say sarcastically standing up with the intent to help my teammate.

"And where do you think you are going. I think our deal was you stay here with me the whole evening." Indigo puts his hand on my shoulder forching me back down and offering me a cigarette. Taking the offer I stay drinking from my new drink and talking with my former comrade.

"You said something about we, who else is hunting me?" I ask curiously, like really who else did they send to find and follow me. "Ghost." Comes his short answer making me freeze in place. They really send Ghost after me. The man who can behead people in one swipe and the red hands master in infiltration. The guy has like more kills than me and Indigo combined.

"And where is he now?" I ask after finally having recovered from my shock. "Do I know...doing pest control or something." He answers with a grin on his face. Deciding that I better leave it at that we spend the rest of the night talking about the past and what happened to us when I left. It was two hour clock in the morning when I was finally able to leave the club and go and get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the faces of teammates looking at me with anger. "I can't believe it we go and fight Torchwick and you go and get drunk. Not even lifting a finger to help us." Weiss is the first to speak. After her the others wanna say something but I cut them off.

"Torchwick is hired by a third party who is supplying the fang with military technology. There have been reports that a small army of white fang soldiers is waiting outside the kingdom to attack when 'it' happens. You wanna stop this find out who the third party is."

"How do you know all this?" Blake asks completely taken of guard. "Like I said yesterday I know a guy who knows a guy." I answer rolling over in my bed to go back to sleep. "Okay...I wanna talk to him ask him some questions myself."

"That's a horrible idea, that guy only talks to me if you go you probably won't return alive." I warn her turning around and locking eyes with her. "He knows a lot, he also knows about your past and let's just say he isn't really looking forward to talk to White fang. He talks to me because there is mutual respect from both sides."

After that they all leave going to class. I said I would come if I slept a bit more.

 **The End**

 **Chapter twenty is done, hope you guys enjoyed it. So yeah next chapter everyone is going to find out about his past.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Secrets**

"Good morning students I hope you all had a good nights rest." Professor Goodwitch says standing in the middle of the arena. "Seeing that the Vytal festival is coming closer we are going to start with tournament style battles." She goes on getting some exited replies from other students.

"Now for the first fight of today I will choose two random students." She types in something into her scroll and pictures of students start spinning. "Would Mercury Black and Drake Swart come down to the arena please."

Getting up and going to get boys locker room I start changing into my combat gear only to be interrupted by my opponent. "Hey even if I am going to embarrass you no hard feelings right." He says with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh no the same goes for you." I answer putting my hand on his shoulder and applying pressure making him go onto his knees. After that I make my way to the arena waiting for my opponent. He arrives a couple of minutes later with a death stare on his face. "I will fucking teach you, nobody embarrasses me."

"Okay students remember the rules, when someone is ringed out or his aura drops in the red they lose. Now get ready." Not knowing what kind of fighter Mercury is I decide to not get in a combat stance. Instead I just stand there observing my enemy.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Begin**

Mercury directly comes at me trying to deliver a couple of blows with his feet. I just stay still waiting for the right moment to duck under his attack. Doing this I am behind him giving me the perfect opportunity to kick him the back before shooting him.

"You son of a bitch!" He yells trying a different strategy, now trying to do close quarter combat shooting at me with his boots. Trying to evade the incoming attacks I get hit a couple of times but not enough to put my aura in yellow. " ** _He fucking hit us and is still smiling...kill him make him suffer!"_** the voice in my head yells at me. Trying to ignore it I transform my gun into his baton form.

Waiting for him to come at me again. When he does I hit him in the gut successful stunning him giving me the time to hit him again in the head. Walking over to him he surprises me by using his weapon to shoot me in the leg making me fall to one knee. He takes this opening to get up and deliver a big punch to the side of my head.

But before he can do it again I grab his leg pulling on it making him go off balance. Seeing my chance I slam him into the ground by punching him in the dick. Standing over him I put the barrel of my gun against his head with my finger on the trigger.

 _ **"Good now do it, end this piece of shit!"**_ Clocking back the hammer of my pistol I am about to shoot was it not for miss Goodwitch. She walkes over to us before using her semblance to get me away from Mercury.

"And what do you think you are doing! Report to the headmaster office immediately." She says dropping me to the ground and going over to where Mercury is laying unconscious in the floor. Getting up I go to the exit and make my way to the elevator to Ozpin office.

 **"You should have killed him when you had the chance. We should just leave, Indigo told us they aren't here to kill us we can rejoin them." Simply ignoring the voice I step into his office when the doors finally open.**

"Mr Swart please take a seat." Doing like he said I take a seat looking at him we lock eyes. "I am not going to lie, I know about you and the red hand " He says probably hoping to get an reaction out of me but I don't move an inch.

"You are not in trouble but there are some things I would like to know." He continues still not getting a reaction. "Ah I see they probably trained you to never say something to anyone."

"No normally we should kill ourselves before we get caught." I reply in a monotone voice not breaking eye contact with him. "I don't know what you wanna know, but I am not telling you they still are my friends

They took care of me when nobody else wanted. And for what happened today in the arena, I will take full responsibility and exept the consequences."

"I am just trying to help you. When you tell me everything the red hand knows about the White Fang in Vale I will leave it by that. Think about it doing that can save a lot of civilian lives." He says trying to convince me my reply is just to keep silent and break eye contact.

"I am sorry but I'm not going to tell you that. Are you going to hand me over to the police now?" I ask hanging my head low accepting my fate. "No you would make a to good huntsman to do that, plus you saw what you were doing was wrong and tried to better your life."

Standing up I make my way to the elevator not saying another word. Looking back one more time at the headmaster he is looking at me and by the looks of it trying to study me.

"Hello...how was the rest of combat class?" I ask trying to play off. "You mean after you almost killed another student." Blake says coldly looking up from her book. "Oh come on I wasn't going to really kill him. The guy was a dick to me in the locker room so I scared him a bit." I try to convince myself more than them at this point.

Before they could answer the teacher walks into the class getting everyone attention. Tuning out his lecture because I am not in the mood right now to focus on class I just try to forget today ever happened ** _You can't ignore me forever._** And above all else trying to tune out that annoying voice in my head.

Now can anybody tell me something about Humanities Hand Front? He asks getting my attention immediately. ' _God dammit Ozpin I swear if this is your doing._ " My thoughts are interrupted when another Faunus in the class answers.

"They are a pro humanist group who are set on making Faunus second class citizens. In the beginning they only fought White Fang however over time they also began murdering normal Faunus. Nobody knows what their real end goal is but they are feared especially their trapper agents."

"Very well, now students who thinks to know why they do this or if these trapper agents are even real." Looking around the class nobody seems to have an answer for that until Weiss answers. "They are reall for sure and not some story to scare kids." She says getting the attention from everyone in the room.

"And how do you know this for sure miss Schnee. There are not a lot people in this world that have claimed to have seen one." Now everyone attentions is going to Weiss waiting for her reply. "I have seen one, I was doing my duties as a heiress when all a sudden a trapper appeared end in cold blood killed a couple of Faunus employees."

"That's not what happened!!!" I yell at her not yet realising what I just did. "And how would you know that mr Swart?" The professor asks curiously, looking around I see everyone attention is now focus on me.

"B-because...I-I was there." I stamper out trying to control the rage that has been building inside of me.

"I was the trapper that fucking saved you! And this is how you repay me. By telling some lie that I just started killing a couple of random people!" I yell in anger, realising my mistake I look around the class seeing faces of hatred and discussed. "Oh yeah fucking look at me like that, I was a trapper I have killed a lot of people. Now if you would excuse me I am going for a walk." I say making my way to the door, all students I pass directly get out of my way. Arriving at the door I take one last look at the class before leaving.

 _With the rest of the team_

"I can't believe it I have been living with a trapper from the beginning of the year." Blake whispers still trying to proses what just happened. "Weiss why did you do that!" Yang growls in anger her eyes flashing red. "Simply if he won't tell anyone I will." She defends herself crossing her arms. "He saved your life if I understand correctly."

"He did, and that's why I pushed him so much that secret wasn't good for his mental state and you know it." She answers ignoring the death stare Yang is giving her. "Wait you guys knew?" Blake asks shocked not believing her ears.

"Well we found out about it the other day. You know that box...well he keeps a couple of pictures and his mask in there." Yang tries to come up with a solid reason why she didn't tell her partner or sister.

"We should go and find him." Ruby says getting up and ready to run out of the room only to be stopped by Blake. "Why should we? He is a trapper! A trapper who knows how many people he has killed?" However saying all of this made Yang only angrier.

"How can you say that, his parents where killed in front of him, he just wanted revenge." She desperately tried to argue back. However she knows it is a lost cause, trappers are legends. Nobody knows that they really exist, however Faunus parents tell their children stories about them. When they don't listen the trapper is gonna come and get you. The ones that do know about their existence say they are mass murdering super soldiers. That won't stop at nothing to reach their goal.

"Well I don't think he's that bad." Ruby says now receiving all the attention. "He didn't try to hurt anyone from us he helped us train and get better. He never was a racist to any Faunus we met and sometimes would take the blame for us! So I don't think he's that bad." She finishes her statement by sitting back down and turning her attention back to the teacher.

 _Drake PoV_

"Stupid stuck up bitch." I mutter to myself walking through the halls of the academy. All other students getting out of my way because of the murder intend I am producing. I'm on my way to the gym to let loose some anger on the training bots.

Arriving at my destination I put the training bots on the highest difficulty. Taking out my katana I started hacking away at the bots. After a couple of hours the training room was out of bots and I finally take a breather. Looking around I am surrounded by broken bots and behind me is no one other than Ruby Rose.

"How long have you been standing there?" I am able to get out between breathes. "Oh uhm...like only fourthy minutes or so." She replies not making eye contact with me. "What do you want Ruby? You part of the mob probably send out to get me." I say angrier than I intended.

"Uhm... I just want to know is it true." She says barely audible for me to hear. "Yes it is I am a trapper, after my parents died I wanted one thing, revenge. I spent seven years hunting and killing animals and let me tell you I enjoyed every minute of it."

"That's not true! You never tried to hurt Blake or any other Faunus. You are one of my best friends. If you where one of them you wouldn't have left them." She says locking eyes with me and looking very determined. "I left because they ordered me to kill innocent people. If they hadn't I would probably not be here." I finally say the real reason, letting her know I have no problem killing people.

"183" I say catching her of guard and making her look at me again. "That's my kill count, the hand had us keep track of it. So they could determine the best, I was fifth in a list of the good hundred trappers there are." I admit noticing some noise coming from behind the door. "Yang, Weiss I can fucking hear you!" I yell making them come out of hiding.

"Didn't anyone tell you that listening to other peoples conversations is rude." I say making them both look at me. "So..." I want to continue but am cut off by Yang.

"We don't care, we accepted Blake so we accept you. If you didn't feel sorry for your actions you wouldn't be here." She says getting up in my face before punching me in the gut. "And that is for not telling us sooner."

"And I guess I should apologise for saying all that. I am really grateful that you saved me all those years back." Weiss says also coming closer to me. "You aren't going to punch me in the gut to are you?" I ask after catching my breath. I look up to her and see her smiling warmly.

"Blake is out for my blood I guess?" I say making my teammates lower their heads. "Don't worry she is just stressed about the whole Torchwick thing. She hasn't slept for days now." Yang says trying to cheer up the rest. "Yeah but first we need to plan a school dance."

"Doesn't another team plan that?" I ask Weiss while taking a towel and wiping off some sweat from my forehead. "No team CFVY hasn't returned from their mission yet so me and Yang will be planning it." She answers clearly proud of it. "Oh okay, can we go back to the dorm I wanna sleep and just forget about this day." I say receiving nods from all off my friends.

 _With Cinder_

"The guy was going to shoot me! He was going to fucking kill me." Mercury says for like the fourth time this evening. Ever since he got out of the sick bay it's the only thing he has been talking about.

"Yeah hahah you should have seen your face." Emerald replies finding the course of actions of today hilarious. "You little bit...boss tell her to shut up." He says getting angrier with the minute. "Hey boss you there?" He says after he doesn't get an answer. Looking at her he sees that she's in deep thought.

"This is a very interesting development. A trained killer walking around the halls of Beacon. This certainty complicates things." She says getting up and looking out the window of their dorm room. "We could kill him but his team would ask to many questions."

"Letting him just wonder around also isn't an option. He would be to much of a treat, clearly has no problem in killing and very highly trained." She continues still in very deep thought. "One of the only options is to turn him to our side. He would make a very good pawn." She says having made up her mind.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Emerald asks not knowing how they would accomplish that. "Simply he's a man." She says letting her eyes get engulfed with flames.

 **The end**

 **That's the end of this chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. I am sorry for the late upload but for now hope I see you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Come in peace**

I woke up the next day earlier than anyone else of the team. Looking around I see all of them sleeping in peace exept for Blake who is sleeping with her weapon. Not that I blame her if I would be in her place, I would probably do the same. And today is going to be shit I can feel it. The word has probably spread through the school and everyone knows by now that I am a murder. But that will have to wait first I need to take a shower.

Exiting the shower I take a towel and start drying myself off. Starting to put on my clothes I look in the mirrors. Only to be greeted by the site of me in full trapper gear looking at me. The trapper brings up his hand an slowly starts removing his mask. Staring at me is me, only with a psychotic smile on my face and blood spatters on the left. He looks at me before taking out my gun and aiming at me. Shaking my head I look away and put on the last of my clothes before exiting the bathroom.

Trying to get the image out of my head I leave the room and go to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Arriving there I quickly take a bowl of cereal and sit down in a far corner. There aren't any other students yet but just in case I pull the hood of my hoodie over my head and concentrate on breakfast. Thinking back on the events in the bathroom I just try to forget about it. However my attention is snapped back to reality when miss Goodwitch ticked my shoulder.

"Mr Swart would you please come to the headmaster office immediately." She says in her usual authoritarian voice. Not answering I just stand up and start walking over there.

After taking the elevator ride up I enter and two men are looking at me. One is of course headmaster Ozpin and the secon I recognise as the general off the Atlisian army. The last one studying me carful. Trying to ignore the mans eyes I take a seat in front of the headmaster.

"Good morning mr Swart, I will be direct with you. Your situation isn't looking good." The man with the never ending coffee mug said. "Now that people know that you are a Trapper people demand that you'll be arrested. I already got calls from parents and it will not take long for the media to jump on this." He continued, making me feel more and more depressed.

"But I will let you stay, only if you leave your weapons in your locker and only have them for combat class. You only can't participate in the Vytal tournament and have to stay at Beacon for the time being." He finishes showing no emotion.

"Okay...I can deal with that. Now why is he here?" I ask gesturing to the general next to me. Before the headmaster can answer he speaks up. "I want you to tell me everything you know about the red hand and the trapper program." Hearing this I just look down and start snickering. "So you can create your own little super soldiers? Go fuck your self...sir." I finish with a mock salute.

"You little..." Before he can finish his insult I start to speak again. "You do know right that me telling you guys nothing is the only thing that stops them from killing me. And I may have deserted by I don't rad on friends." I finish my statement standing up and going to the exit. "Now if you would excuse me I have grimm studies."

"Very well mr Swart, I do expect you to be at the benefiter party tonight." I hear Ozpin say before the doors close. The party is trown for all the funders of the Vytal festival. Normally a lot of rich people attend and of course all participants of the tournament are invited. I never planned on going but since Ozpin asked. It the least I can do, the man didn't throw me in jail after all.

Exiting the elevator and walking through the halls. The halls are filled with students on their way to class, however most of them got out of my way once they see me. All off them shooting me dirty looks and the once who don't are looking scared. Trying to ignore it just keep walking looking right in front of me. At least I did until a Faunus with a cheetah tail steps in front of me. Trying to go around him he keeps blocking my path looking very angry at me.

"What is it trapper? Can't pass!" He shouts at me getting the attention of everyone in the hall. "As a matter of fact, yes." I reply calmly trying to ignore all the eyes on me. He is going to say something else but at this point I am tired of this so I just grab him and push him to the side. That action made some students in the hall reach for their weapon. I just keep on walking to professor Port class.

Entering as last the entire class falls silent. Paying it no attention I go and sit down in a far corner of the class and concentrating on the lecture.

Going through all classes like this I make it to the end off the school day without any problems. Only a couple of insults and dirty looks, but most are just to afraid to say something to me. Handing over my weapons in combat class so that everyone can see I am not armed and they can see the headmaster is doing something about it. They however did forget about the knife I always keep in my boot so I'm not completely defenceless.

Deciding it probably wouldn't be the smartest move to go and sit in the cafeteria for lunch I ate outside on the roof alone. I also chose not to talk to my team or JNPR for the day because I don't want them getting hated because they talked with the trapper. After classes I go back to my dorm to go to the benefiter party this evening. However someone is waiting for me in my dorm.

"Helloooo Drake." Yang says in her usual excited voice. "I was thinking now that everyone knows about your secret and you are not getting expelled we could..." Not understanding the last part because she muttered it under her breath. "What are you thinking, also how do you know I am not getting expelled." I question looking at her and seeing her go completely red and play with her hair.

"Well Ozpin told us and..." Once again she says the last part so quiet that I have to be a Faunus to understand it. "Come you know you can ask me anything, I only make fun of you some times." I say trying to get it out of her. However again I can't understand her. But before I can say something else Weiss and Ruby storm out of the dorm.

"Oh for dust sake! Just tell him you wanna go to the dance with him!" Weiss yells getting a nod from Ruby and a groan from Yang. "WEISS! I was just going to ask him." She yells her eyes flashing dangerously red.

"Wait! Yang Xiao long was scared for asking me to the dance? I'm honoured." I say getting Yangs attention before she starts punching Weiss. "But...I don't think you want to be seen with me right now. Especially as a date for the dance."

"I have thought about it and I don't care. Like I feel something for you that I haven't felt for any other guy. And I know that you aren't a tra..." I cut her off by locking her lips in a kiss. She was shocked at first but quickly melted into it. Hearing 'ooohhh' from both girls to my left. Pulling back I look in her eyes and she begins to blush and giggle like a school girl. Well she basically is one so...

"I would be honoured to be your date for the dance." I say taking her hand and kissing it. "Now I need to get ready for tonight." I add getting my suit send to me by the headmaster.

Entering the bathroom I start to undress and clean myself. When brushing my teeth another trapper appeared in the mirror. However this time it isn't me but Natalie? Looking closer I see she is looking straight at me before starting to shake her head.

' _You have no idea what's about to happen.'_ I hear her say before the reflection disappears.

Quickly getting into my suit I exit the bathroom making sure the door is closed behind me. Looking to the rest of the team, Weiss is also in a dress Ruby and Yang are playing a game and Blake is looking at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Only Weiss is going? Come on guys it could be 'fun'." I say getting a look from the sisters that basically says 'really?' "Going to a event with all rich people like ice queen over here isn't really what I would call fun." Yang states getting a nod from Ruby and a'hey' from Weiss. Looking at the last team member she just looks tired and turns her attention to her scroll with information about Torchwick and the White fang.

"Why are you even going, you're aren't the type to go to rich people parties." Ruby asked looking up from her video game. "Yeah...but Ozpin asked me to come so it's the least I can do for not throwing me in jail." I clarified adjusting my red tie on the black suit. "Why did he want you to come." Now it was Yang turn to ask questions. "Don't know he didn't tell me."

"Anyway, we need to go now." Weiss says opening the door and gesturing for me to follow. Sighing I comply and follow her to the ballroom. Arriving I am met with the side of a lot of rich people in expensive looking clothes. There are a couple of students but non that I know. Except for Pyhrra who of course had to here because of her name as the invincible girl.

Weiss who is used to this kind of events is directly greeted by people who recognise her. She directly go in to businesses mode and disappears in the crowd. Looking around I spot the headmaster, miss Goodwitch and the general speaking to a bold man in a red suit. His hazel eyes spot me and he gestures for me to come over.

Going over to the group I greet them and they introduce me to the man. "Mr Swart meet mr Clement he is the head of security for the Vytal festival." The headmaster introduces me to the man who outstretches his hand. Taking it I shake his hand before speaking. "Let me guess you want me to tell everything I know about the red hand."

"No I want you to tell me everything you know about recent White fang activity." He says while taking a glass of champagne. "W-well they are working with a third party who is supplying them with weapons and from what I have heard they are planning something big."

"How do you know all this? Do you still have contacts with the red hand?" The general says getting up in my face. "General please, this is really useful information thank you very much." Clement says putting his hand on the shoulder of the general. "Now enough about that, let's enjoy the rest of the evening." He continues giving me a glass of champagne much to Goodwitch displeasure.

The rest of the evening seemed to be going smoothly, finding a corner with not to many people and Phyrra also hiding there we made some small talk about how boring these kind of parties are. She asked me some questions about why and what I did for the red hand. I answered her almost all the time only leaving out minor details. However my blood ran cold the moment I saw my uncle from all people enter. Wearing clothes for the occasion he had a smirk on his face before he walks to the middle and starts looking around.

Going completely pale I ignore Pyhrra questions about what is wrong and instead I try to make my way to the nearest exit. Staying behind other guests out of view of him I near the door. But luck isn't on my side this time. Right before I can reach the door I run into miss Goodwitch and the general. Trying to sneak past them I fail and they notice me immediately.

"Mr Swart, why are you sneaking around?" She asks looking at me questionable. I can do a couple of things make a run for it, tell her or I can try to lie. Of course if I tell them they would arrest him and I doubt he would come here unarmed. On top of that he probably has other trappers at the ready in case things go wrong. And fighting him would be my worst nightmare if he has his katana with him. Just like my mom he is an expert swordsman, my mother and him made their weapons even together. The only difference of course being that when my mother went for light metal he modified it. Able to take fire, ice and electricity dust, electricity stuns you, fire burns you if it make contact with your skin. And last but not least ice can give you frostbite if in contact with your skin so yeah don't want to fight him.

"Is something wrong? You're looking pale." She says getting my attention back. "Uhm...u-uncle...Edward." I am able to stamper out pointing in his direction. And I directly felt more fear when I saw he was looking straight at me with a grin on his face. "T-that can't be." Goodwitch says clearly shocked from seeing her long lost teammate. The general on the other hand took out his pistol.

"You are under arrest for the reasons of terrorism and murder." He says with pride aiming his pistol at him and getting everyone attention. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man now would you?" He replies slowly walking over to us with his hands in the air. "I just came to see how everyone was doing."

"We have information you are the leader of the red hand give up." To make clear he wasn't playing around he clocked back the hammer of his pistol. "Me the leader. My dear nephew would you tell him the truth." He asks in a mocking voice, gesturing over to me. "He isn't the leader...he is the one who started the trapper program. He's the leaders right hand man." I say trying to keep myself calm.

"That I am, now put down the pistol. Do you really think I would come without backup." He demands looking serious and looking the general straight in the eyes. "Tell me Drake did you ever see the Poet face? Or do you think your partner can't make the shot?"

"Do what he says or a lot of people are going to die." I whisper to him. Of course Indigo can make the shot trough these big windows. And the poet is probably in this same room waiting for a signal to act. Hesitating the general puts down the gun after Ozpin tells him to do so.

"Now was that so hard?" He says mockingly taking a glass from a Faunus waiter plate. "Now...isn't this awkward. Glynda still looking good I see and ozy still rocking those glasses." He says getting no reaction only angry glares. "What are you doing here Edward." Goodwitch spat at him clearly losing her temper.

"Straight to the point I see...well I came here with a proposal. I can tell you everything I know about the fang and his benefiter. And you give me my nephew and...I heard about Atlas military new toy. We would make great use of it." He says taking a sip from the glass.

"Absolutely not! What do you think I am going to give a couple of murders who have a twisted view on justice military weapons!" The general shouted back again reaching for his weapon. "You guys kill way more people than the fang in the name for vengeance." Now that made something snap within my uncle. I could see the rage in his eyes and in the blink of an eye he grabs a Faunus student.

"Vengeance? They, those animals killed my unborn child and drove my wife to suicide. We at least do something against the problem. If it weren't for us a lot more innocent would have died. And what does Atlas do? They look and watch and do nothing!" He yells the last part making the girl he is holding flinch.

"Now seeing that you won't give in to my request I guess I should go. But know this, soon you will all see your mistake." He says using the girl he is holding to get to the door. "Oh and Drake I will see you soon. Maybe you will listen and understand the gravity of the situation." He adds throwing the girl into the general just at the moment 'the doctor' appeared and teleported away with him.

"Everyone the party is over please go back home. For the students, return to your dorm and don't leave school grounds." Goodwitch orders getting everyone attention. Without any complaints everyone does what they are told and quickly leave the ballroom.

Deciding that me staying there would probably not be the best idea I am one of the first people to leave. Basically running to my room I slam open the door and quickly close it behind me. Once I locked it I turned my attention to my friends in the room. All three of them looking at me with a look that says. 'What the fuck is happening?'. But before I can answer Weiss storms into the room.

"What was that all about!" She screams into my ear making everyone in the room flinch. "Do I know! I haven't seen him since I left the hand!" I shout back making her do a step back. "What are you guys talking about?!" Yang joins in with the yelling. "My uncle crashed the party!"

"Why is that a bad thing?" Ruby asks when everyone is done shouting. "My uncle is the right hand man of the leader of the red hand. He started the trapper program." I say getting the attention from Blake. "And he was invited to the party?!" Now it was her time to shout.

"Oh yeah of course and the part he threatened a student was a party trick." I respond, sarcasm clearly evident in my voice. "He did what?" Both Blake and Ruby ask. "Yeah...he also wanted me to rejoin his cause and warned us about something big that's coming."

"What is coming?" Ruby asks clearly curious about what he meant. "Don't know but like he said it, it was something about the White fang." I respond making my way over to my bed and laying down. "Probably a lie so people would join his cause." Blake says with venom in her voice. "My uncle is a murder a terrorist but he isn't a lier. I am certain about that, he wouldn't risk coming here if it was just for telling a lie."

She can't come with a good retort and just growls angry before going to her bed. Ruby just jaws and followed Blake example and also went to bed. Weiss on the other hand shakes her head and pulls out her scroll looking at a local news channel.

"So uhh...if you want, you can sleep in my bed or..." I was interrupted by Yang blushing and jumping into my bed. "I will take that as a yes." I say dryly before changing into my sleepwear. After that I just cuddle up next to Yang. "I love you." I whisper into her ear.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." She replies, turning to face me and kissing me before we both fall asleep. And for once I didn't have nightmares, I even didn't hear that voice.

 **The end**

 **Another** **chapter done hope you guys enjoyed it. So yeah Drake uncle came and crashed the party with a warning. For the rest Drake and Yang are finally together. Next chapters will go about Mount Glenn.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own RWBY**

 **School dance**

"Click"

Opening my eyes I see Ruby standing in front of me with her scroll. Not understanding what she is doing I try to sit up only to realise that Yangs head is on my chest. Trying not to wake her up I try to move her off me.

"W-what is happening?" She asks while jawing and stretching. "Ruby took a picture of us sleeping together." I inform her, making her shoot up in bed and glare at her sister. "Ruby I swear if you send that picture to dad or uncle Qrow." She growls making Ruby take a step back.

"Uhm...what if it is already to late for that." She says inocently, only to immediately duck under an incoming pillow. "Come here you little." Yang says sprinting out of the room after her sister, waking everyone in the process. Or more accurately Weiss, Blake her bed is already empty.

"Can't I have one quiet morning?" Weiss more states than asks. "Good morning to you to ice queen." I say getting out of bed and going to the bathroom ignoring Weiss her 'hey'. Quickly getting changed into a simple gray shirt and navy blue jeans. It's the day of school dance and tomorrow is our first official mission so we don't have school.

"Are you almost done!" Weiss yells from the other side. She of course has to do her daily ritual that takes over 40 minutes and when you go after her, you don't have warm water. The same goes for Yang, I don't understand how someone can spend over half an hour washing her hair. "Now!"

Sighing I leave the bathroom letting Weiss enter. Shaking my head I leave for breakfast. Arriving at the lunchroom almost everyone is giving me death stares. Just ignoring it I take my breakfast and make my way to the table I usually sit at with my team. Sitting down I see all members of team JNPR staring at me.

"If you want, I can go and sit somewhere else." I offer snapping them out of whatever they were thinking. "No no! Not at all, we were just worried about you. We haven't seen you since...you know." Jaune respons to my surprise. "Oh... I just try to keep a low profile right now, you know." I say making them all nod in understanding. Even Nora didn't say anything yet, what I am sure is a record.

"So...uh how are things going?" Jaune asked, ever the smooth talker. "Well me and Yang are together now." I respond making them all look at me. "Ohh you guys are together together!" Nora screams causing Ren to just shake his head. "Man...do you know what Weiss is interested in?" Jaune suddenly asks with hope in his eyes.

"Jaune I am saying you this as a friend. You make absolutely no chance with Weiss. Just stop now you still have a little bit of dignity." I say crushing his dreams. He just looks down in defeat making Pyhrra look at him with concern. "But hey I know a girl who is interested in you." I add making him look at me again with hope.

"Really...who?" He asks with stars in his eyes. "Well it's something she has to tell you herself. But she is much closer than you think." I reply, looking over to Pyhrra and winking at her she turns red and quickly looks away. Jaune on the other hand is in deep thought about who his secret admirer is.

"Good morning guys." The voice of Yang says from besides me. Looking over I see that's indeed Yang joined by Ruby. "Good to see she didn't kill you." I comment making the others look at each other.

"Now I can do it." I add making her gulp and go as white as a sheet. "Just kidding, but do that again."

I finish my sentence with a threat making her once again go white.

"So do you know what you're wearing to the dance?" Yang asks me, she is sitting next to or shoulders touching and her head on my shoulder. "That tux Ozpin gave me. It's not like I have anything else." I reply while finishing my food. "Now that your here, could you help me and Weiss with the last preparations we need another set of hands."

"Sure, why not. Anything for you sunshine." I reply making the others expect Ren 'aww' and Yang blush. "Who would have thought that the big bad trapper has a sensitive side." Yang jokes making me chuckle. The moment was interrupted by Weiss sitting down and glaring at me. "You used up all the hot water." She growls making me take my empty plate and leave. Don't get me wrong I can take her in a fight no problem. But an angry Weiss is just scary.

"If it isn't my friend Drake Swart!" I hear a voice say from behind me once I left the lunch hall. Turning around I come face to face with the leader of team CRDL, Cardin Winchester. "What you want Winchester?!" I spat at him, not really in the mood for his bullshit.

"Not so hostile, you see I wanna get to know you better. You at least have the balls to do something about those animals." He says putting his arm around me. "Indeed, but if you want me to open a list of human kills just keep doing what you're doing." I respond, making him rethink his actions and back away slowly.

After that I just join up with Yang and Weiss to help them prepare for the dance. They mainly have me carrying things around to than just change their mind and have me carry it back. After a while we are also joined by Ruby who is clearly upset about Blake.

"Your party is going to have a smoke machine?" I hear someone say from the door. Looking up I see the same two guys from the night we went on or investigation. "Yes we were considering it." Weiss answers the blue haired boy. "Oh is the ice queens hart melting." I say, directly having to duck under an incoming shoe. Getting the message I shut up and just listen to the conversation.

"So what are you guys wearing to the ball?"

"Uhm this." The blonde monkey Faunus answers only to be cut of by his friend. "Don't listen to him, he has no idea what he is talking about." Making his friend try to defend himself. "He I may live in Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo. It isn't the shirt and tie kind of place." He says making everyone in the room look at him with a look that says 'yeah we noticed.'

"Unh yeah... I am going to the dorm and rest a bit for tonight." I say making my way to the door only to be stopped by Yang. "You better make sure you are well rested for tonight." She purs into my ear making me blush. "Oh yeah sunshine? Make sure you will be able to keep up." I answer back making her to blush and kiss me on the cheek before I leave.

I just go to my room to catch up on some sleep and prepare myself for tonight. Laying on my bed I hear my scroll buzz. Checking it I see I have a text message from an anonymous caller. But I doesn't take a genius to figure out who it is.

 _"Yo we need to talk about the fangs plan. When you have time meet me at the 'bar' it's something major."_ The message reads. Shaking my head to get the thought to go and find him out of my head, I just close my eyes before falling asleep.

 _Walking around a destroyed school ground I see hordes of Grimm and White fang soldiers killing innocent. Reaching for my weapon I release it isn't there. Trying to move or scream to the people also doesn't work. I am forced to watch how all off them are killed and Beacon go up in flames. One of the White fang soldiers turns his attention to me and takes aim. Right when he is about to shoot a blade go through his chest, killing him instantly. Looking at my saviour I discover it is me wearing my trapper gear without the mask._

Shooting up right in my bed I look around the room only to discover that I am still in my dorm and nothing is happening. Looking at the clock I see the dance is about to start so I get up and start putting on suit before heading to the hall.

"There you are." Yang says waiting for me at the entrance. Words failed me when I saw her in a very nice white dress. "Y-you look beautiful." I am finally able to stamper out. She giggles before taking my hand. "Come on lady killer, my first dance is reserved so you need to wait a little." She says leading me to the punch bowl and going to Blake to dance.

"Yang dancing with Blake?" Ruby asks from my right in a red black dress. "Yeah...come on let's dance." I say grabbing her hand before she can protest. "I am not a good dancer, and certainly not in these _shoes_." She says trying to keep up with me. "You know you don't need to keep them on for dancing." I respond starting to dance. After a couple of minutes the song changes and Yang comes up to us.

"You aren't making moves on him hey sis." Yang asks jokingly. Ruby just retreated back to the punch bowl. "You done dancing with your girlfriend sunshine?" I ask before continuing to dance. After a while Yang leaves to grab something to drink. I go to the balcony to have a smoke.

"The city looks beautiful at night doesn't it?" A rather seductive voice says from behind me. Looking behind me I see a woman with black hair and golden eyes wearing a black dress. "It really is, the name is Drake Swart by the way. Not that nobody knows that at this point." I say the last part more quietly.

"Oh yeah the trapper thing, don't worry about that you just killed the group responsible for your family death I understand. The name is Cinder, Cinder Fall." She answers leaning against the railing next to me. "Yeah I did...so what brings you here. You aren't going to tell me that a beautiful lady like you doesn't have a date?"

"Oh no I am here with my team. And I just wanted some time for myself...to think about things." She responds locking eyes with me. "My team is here to you might know them. Team RWBY." I say focusing back my attention on the city lights. "Can't say I have, but I am sertend I will hear of them during the festival."

"They have been training hard for it. It's a shame I can't compete because of my...past." I say looking down at the ground. "That is indeed a shame, it looks like your girlfriend is returning so I will leave you be. If you ever need someone to talk to who isn't on your team, just let me know." She says before going back inside. I just meet up again with Yang and continue dancing.

"You remember what I said to you this morning?" She whispers in my ear. "Yeah...you sure about it." I respond hoping she will say yes. "Well I want you to be my first. I love you so much." She says starting to blushing. "Okay let's go than before the others go back to the dorm." I respond kissing her on the lips.

 **The end**

 **Another chapter done, hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be about their first mission and the fang.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own RWBY**

 **First mission**

"Wake up you two...dirty.." Opening my eyes I see Weiss looking at me with a mix of anger and embarrassment. Looking around I noticed that I am half naked and so I Yang laying next to me. Turning red from embarrassment I bolt to the bathroom without saying anything. After ten minutes of washing myself to get the smell of sex of me I come out the bathroom. Only for Yang to throw me to the side and enter herself.

"Hehe uhm...where is Ruby?" I ask trying to change the subject. "She has to speak to the headmaster about what happened last night." Weiss answer clearly still angry. "What happened last night?"

"You don't know? Of course you don't know, you where to busy sleeping with Yang." She says the last part louder. "But Ruby ran into a stranger in the CCT and she attached her. So she is explaining what happened to the headmaster and general." Weiss continues getting her anger under control.

"Bark"

"And what about the dog?" I ask looking at Zwei? Standing in front of me. "Ruby's dad mailed it to her." She answers like it isn't a big deal. "He mailed it here?" I ask confused, she only nods in response.

"Okay so when Yang is ready you're are going to chose your mission I suppose." I say urning a nod from Weiss and Blake the last one still not talking to me. "Hey I am ready lets go." Yang says getting out of the bathroom and grabbing my hand. She drags me outside ignoring my protest.

"So uhm...last night was fun." She says finally speaking to me. "Yes it was, look Yang I am sorry maybe we should ha..." I was cut of by a kiss. "Don't be it was amazing and I wouldn't have want it to happen with anyone else." She says dragging me to hall where we have to choose or mission.

After arriving we meet up with the rest of the team and Ruby tells us everything that happened. "You told him about the hideout? That was risky." Weiss says after hearing her story. "I think you did great." Blake says with a reassuring smile. "Now all we have to do is find a mission in that area and find the hideout." Ruby declared . "Let's check search and destroy." Yang says making her way to the panel.

"Here this would be great." Ruby says typing in the team name before a a denial symbol appeared on the screen. "Great any other ideas?" Weiss says defeated

"We Mail or self there." Ruby says urning blank stares from all of us.

"We found the concentration of Grimm to high for first year students. This region is rather popular, and I have the strange feeling you will make it there no matter what you choose." Professor Ozpin says making all of us look away and try to act as innocent as possible.

"But instead of breaking the rules why not just bend them. You have a fifth man on your team who has shown to be a capable fighter so I don't see a problem in letting you go." He says before tapping in something that gives us celearence.

"Thank you professor we won't let you down." Ruby says with determination. After that we head to the landing pads to see the huntsman we need to follow. On my way there I see that team CFVY has returned from their mission. They are getting swarmed by curious students. I just keep on walking, never talked to them and I am not planning to change that.

After arriving at the bullhead I see professor Oobelec? Apparently I'm not the only one in shock because all the girls are looking as shocked as I am. From all people they put us with the caffeine addicted one. Who doesn't shut up.

"It's doctor Oobelec, you can leave those backpacks here they won't be necessary." I hear him say once I got over the shock. "Come on team it isn't so bad. We are going to save the world with doctor Oob...yeah okay it sounds even worse." Ruby admits looking down in defeat.

"Save the world without us?!" Nora says from behind us followed by the rest of her team. "Oh uh nothing we are going on a search and destroy. What about you guys?" I ask Phyrra, she is the one most likely to answer me. "Oh Nora and Ren wanted to shadow a huntsman in a nearby village." She answers, giving her nod and saying or goodbye to the group we bored the bullhead and started checking or weapons.

"So a where are we heading exactly...I know it's somewhere in the north east." I say looking out the window to see the city passing beneath us. "The nord east part of Vale is known for his vast forests and wildlife but also for the kingdom greatest failure." Doctor Oobelec says while drinking from his thermos.

"Mount Glenn." Ruby answer correctly. "It was Vale try for expansion. In the beginning it went well but without natural defensis it was doomed from the start. Eventually the city was evacuated and left for the Grimm." Ooblec added, looking out the window now I see an abandoned city. Looking more than a war zone than city. Arriving at the drop off we all jump out.

"Superman landing...cool." I comment on the in sync landing the six of us did. "Didn't I tell everyone to let there bags behind at Beacon?" Dr Oobelec says looking at the bag that Ruby is carrying. "Well you didn't tell us to listen to you yet so..."

"Well she is technically right." I comment before Zwei pokes his head out of the bag and barks. "You brought your dog on highly dangerous mission...brilliant K-9 units are known for their smell and hearing." He declared making me shake my head and make my way to the street.

"Wait there is a Beowulf over there." I say looking at the lone beast walking down the street. "A lone Beowulf can take weeks even months to find his pack." Ooblec adds making his way over to me. "What!" Weiss yells making me shake my head again.

"Now it has heard us." I comment getting out my katana. "What!" Weiss yells again making me regret not bringing tape. "And now it has seen us." Ooblec ones again adds with his coffee in hand. When he starts running at us he is joined by the rest of his pack.

The first one jumps at me with his mouth open. In the blink of an eye the Grimm was laying behind me without a head. After that all hell broke loose Grimm coming from all sides only to be cut down or shot by us. Not that the doc was any help he just stood there and watched.

 _A couple of hours later_

"You hear that." Ruby asks looking at an old parking lot to or left. "Yeah... I will check it out you cover me." I answer drawing my gun. Entering the building I scan my surroundings only to realise that the noise we heard is coming from a simple little rat. Taking a deep breath I relax my posture and turn around only to come face to face with professor...doctor Oobelec.

"Ahh...for Oum sake. Where did you come from?" I ask getting over my heart attack. "Why did you want become a huntsman mr Swart? A man like you has of course a family legacy to optain but on the other side you are a former trapper."

"Well when I was a small child I wanted to be just like my parents. Helping people, being heroes and the best there is. But that's not the reason why I am here now. I'm here because I'm afraid that my former colleagues will kill me. I joined Beacon because it was the safest place for a rogue trapper agent."

"You know the truth is that I don't feel sorrow for the fang members I have killed. I feel sorry for the innocents that were hurt in the process. But I don't feel anything towards all the others. My former partner ones told me. 'You ether die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." I say staring blankly at the abandoned buildings.

"And how do you think that applies to you?" He asks while writing something down. "That's just the part, I don't know." I answer, looking down at my hands I think about all the lives they have taken.

"I have one more question. Do you still feel a connection between you and the rest of HHF?" He asks looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

"How could I not, I fought alongside them for seven years. For you and the rest of the world we are just cold blooded killers who do it for the trill. But I know better a lot of them have lost family to the fang and are so blinded by revenge and hate they would do anything to avenge their loved ones."

"That's all thank you mr Swart, I suggest we regroup with the rest and find a place to sleep for the night." Agreeing with him we make our way back outside and regroup with the rest. "It was nothing, just a rat." I reassure Ruby before we go looking for a place to sleep.

"There on top of that building." Weiss points out and everyone agrees with her. Right when we are about to enter I have a feeling of being watched. If my time with the red hand told me anything it is to never ignore that feeling.

"Hold up...we are being watched." I say scanning the buildings for any sign of people or Grimm. "He's right, I feel it to." Blake says pulling out gambol shroud before also starting to scan the area. She is quickly followed by the rest doing the same.

 **"Look what I found a traitor and his pets."** The sound that only can come from a trapper is heard. But still nobody sees anything making me realise who I am dealing with. "Ghost...still living in the shadows I see."

 **"Shut up! Or do you want one of your pets to end up without a head?!"**

Everyone is now looking at me with their weapons pointed at different directions. Not that it will help, ghost can use shadows to move. He can basically pop up beside me and attack me. I know I alone don't really stand a chance. He is one of the best trappers with one of the highest kill count. But maybe with my team and a professional huntsman, we may stand a chance.

"What do you want? You are clearly not here to kill me, because if that was the case I probably would already be dead!" I shout to the empty space in front of me. **"The same reason as you...to kill some animals. You do know one is standing next to you right?"**

"Okay...seeing that you are busy hunting you are going to let us be?" I ask only to receive no answer making me feel more at ease knowing that he is gone.

"Who was that?" Weiss asks still not dropping her guard.

"You can relax now he is gone. And for who that was, we call him ghost because you never know where or when he's going to strike. Can use shadows to move. He is one of the hands best agents and loves to 'hunt' he is stronger than me. So run when you see him." I answer before turning around and making my way to the roof.

Putting or sleeping bags down and starting a fire Ruby and Oobelec go to scout the area leaving the rest of us with each other.

"Did he also ask you guys those questions?" Yang asks sitting down by the fire. "Yeah he did...I-I didn't know how to answer him, I know what I want but not how to achieve it." Blake answer looking down at the ground. "He's still around."

"What do you mean?" Yang asks consernd while standing up. "Ghost, he is still around. Probably looking at us."

"Who is this ghost guy anyway?" She ask sitting down next to me. "His real name is Vincent I don't know his last name. He is twenty eight has two hundred and nine confirmed, at least last time I checked. Takes great pleasure in making his victims suffer. I sparred against him a couple of times. Always ended up with a broken body part."

"So the guy is dangerous." Weiss says clutching he weapon a little closer. "You can say that, he uses a machete that also is a mp-7 and I just know he is looking at me right now." I say looking around for the tenth time in a minute. We are joined again by Ruby and Oobelec again and she volunteers for do the first watch.

"Everyone wake up!! Ruby is missing!" Yang yells, I however have only one thought. 'Well shit'

 **The end**

 **Another chapter in the books, hope you guys enjoyed it. But for now see you in the next instalment.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Stop that train**

"Oh no Ruby her weapon...she fell!" Yang yells while grabbing crescent rose. "Of course this part of Vale is know for its caves. Grimm attacks rise people make a last stand underground. Everything goes well until an explosion opens up a new part of the cave full of suptirrenian Grimm. Eventually the counsel decides to close the tunnels making one giant grave." Dr Ooblec says more to himself than anybody else.

 **"Hoho the huntsman knows his history."** A demonic voice says making everyone go stiff. "What do you want now 'ghost'." I say getting really tired of this.

 **"Oh you know that little girl fell down in the middle of the White fang base. I was only here to find it and you guys really helped me with that. Even you kitty cat, I would watch your back next time you leave campus."**

"Not gonna even help us, that's so unlike you." I say in a mock hurt voice. **"You know now that I think about it maybe you die down there. I have seen what kind of equipment they have down there. The entrance is down the street to your left."**

"Ever the optimist, come on that's the best we are going to get from him." I say getting back the attention of the group. Running we find a place to enter the underground train station. After descending the stairs we come across a large metal door. The problem it's guarded by like five soldiers.

"You guys go ahead and find Ruby, I will deal with these guys." I say pulling out my gun and aiming at the soldiers. I receive a ok from both Weiss and Oobeleck before they go to the door only Yang and Blake are left.

"Don't die okay." Yang says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before joining the others. Blake is left glaring at me. "Blake go...I will not kill them I promise." After that she also leaves, now it's only me and my prai. Waisting no time I run to the fang members.

They all bring up their pistols and rifles. But before they can open fire I grab the first one, breaking his arm and leg. He drops the gun before he receives the back of my pistol on his head, knocking him out. The one next to me opened fire, but his pistol bullets only grace my aura. In response I shoot him in both his kneecaps.

The next one charges me in an effort to hit me. I side step it. Sweeping his feet from under him and than knocking him out with a boot to the head. The last two look at each other before opening fire at the same time. Taking my gun I shoot the weapon out of their hands and a finger, Oops.

While they are busy screaming and looking at their hand I walk up to them and knock their heads together. Looking around I see all five of them are out of combat and still alive. Satisfied with myself I run to the door that Yang at this point has blown open.

I enter a a large underground train station with the train moving? I see my team making the way to the train. Chasing after them I am able to take hold of the train cart and finally rejoining with my team.

"Pfff...you guys didn't forget me did you... Guys?" I ask looking up to see the rest looking down into the wagon before it detaches. "Drake! Get your ass on this cart immediately!" Looking at Yang I just shrug and do what she says, only for the cart to explode behind me.

"Holy shit, what's that about?" I ask only to feel the cart to detach again. Jumping to the other wagon we come to the conclusion that all train carts are rigged with explosives. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would they blow holes in the tunnel."

"Simple they blow holes in the tunnel so that Grimm can get in. At the end they lead them right to the city." I say matter of fact like. Everyone looks at me weird I just shrug. "What else would they be doing."

"Get the humans." A dear Faunus yells to her comrades who are standing on top of the train. "Blake, Yang and Weiss go below and take down the bombs. I and professor...doctor sorry. Will take care of things on top." Ruby orders to the rest

"Uhm...sorry to interrupt your moment but what about me." Everyone turns to look at me before we have to jump to another cart before it explodes. "You do what you do best. Just you know do you." Ruby says making me just nod in agreement and also jump into the train.

"Hey guys wait...for...me?" Looking around I can't see a thing. I am standing in the middle of a pitch black train wagon and I can hear a hissing sound like a snake. "Uhm Yang, Weiss, Blake?"

"Looksss like another human, I was going after the other ones but let'sss deal with you first." A voice says, if I have to guess a snake Faunus. The sound bounces off the walls making it impossible to know where he is at the moment.

All of a sudden I get the feeling I should duck. Doing just that I narrowly avoid a incoming tomahawk. Turning around I quickly pull my gun and shoot in the direction where the weapon came from. Only to hear the sound of the bullet hitting the wall.

"I am not there." He says, almost having no time to react I have to duck again. Only this time he follows it up with a kick to the knee knocking me of balance. Stumbling backwards I am hit with his weapon. My aura takes the most of the damage. But my rip cage still hurts like hell.

Having no time to recover I am peppered with bullets. I feel that my aura is nearing the red, as a last resort I fire blindly only to be hit in the shoulder by a tomahawk that shatters my aura and getting stuck in my shoulder. Screaming out in pain I fall to the ground trying to get the weapon out.

"Shame I thought you would be more of a challenge." I hear him say before he starts chuckling. Pulling out my scroll I go to my last resort. Starting to play an audio fragment I used during my time with the red hand. The sound of someone running his fingers over a school board.

"Ahh make it stop!!!" The guy yells falling down on his knees before me. Standing up I pull out my katana and using all my strength to stab him repeatedly.

"This...is...for...stabbing me!" I yell pulling the katana out of the corpse. Making my way to the next wagon I try to find the rest of my team. Entering another one I can see the door that leads to the machine camber. But right before I reach the door the train explodes. I hit my head against the roof making my world go black.

 _Ten minutes later Yang PoV_

The last ten minutes where hectic as hell. It looked for a moment that the Grimm where going to win. But than team JNPR and CFVY showed up and the odds turned in our favour. And at the end we where supported by the atlisian military and miss Goodwitch who closed the hole made by Torchwick. Now we are recovering from the fight.

"Good work team we did it, we stopped Torchwick and the White fang." Ruby cheers jumping up in the air. "I can't believe we actually did it." Weiss adds while kneeling down to catch her breath. Blake just stands there and smiles. I however want to share all my happiness with Drake.

"Any of you saw Drake?" I ask all the other teams here. All of them shake their heads or just don't answer. "The last time I saw him he entered the train card." Ruby says looking concerned. "But I didn't see him inside."

Looking at the place the train exploded I run over to it and fall to my knees. And start crying. "Please no no! Y-you need to open it back up! Drake is still inside, please." I say hitting my fist against the ground and trying to dig him out myself.

"Miss Xiao Long I am afraid that will not be possible." Miss Goodwitch says clearly sad about what has just happened. "N-no no no, please no." I say breaking down into a crying mess. "Who is dead? Did I miss something?" I hear the voice of Drake say from behind me.

"Y-you are alive?" I say looking at him, he's covered in blood and small cuts on top of that there is a tomahawk sticking out of his right shoulder. "Y-yeah the explosion must have launched me forward. Now if you excuse me I am going to pass out again." He says before falling over only to be catched by me. "He needs help now!" I yell at a couple of soldiers who are just standing there.

"He will be alright." Ruby and Weiss try to reassure me. Blake just stands there having that blank look on her face. I just ignore it for the moment and board the ship headed for beacon infirmary. _'He will be alright, he will be alright.'_

 _On a nearby rooftop_

 **"Ghost I know you are here, mission report now!"** A man with a long bow next to him ordered. This man is no one else than the 'poet' who is studying the scene below. **"The mole was right like you can see. They got lucky that a huntsman was there otherwise a lot more would be killed."**

"Uhm sorry for interrupting your mission briefing but why where or orders again not to stop the train?" Indigo asks while lighting a cigarette. **"Simple, now the people have seen what these animals can do. When word gets out the human-Faunus trusts is going to fall."** The poet answer still looking at the park with the military running around.

 **"And when that happens it will just need a little spark to ignite. And then we put these animals finally where they belong."** Ghost adds joining the poet to look at the scene. "Okay so...what's the spark?"

 **"There is a Faunus speaking in Vale this weekend. She is the figure of a peaceful solution, we kill her without people knowing it was us."** Looking down he sees the VTOL with Drake leaving for Beacon academy. **"He survived... You sure he will come back to us? I mean we are doing great without him."** Ghost says looking at team RWBY who are also boarding an airship.

"Believe me he will return, just give him some time." Indigo reassured his fellow trappers who aren't really convinced. "I just need to catch him alone when he leaves the school grounds."

 _Beacon infirmary_

Opening my eyes I am blinded by a light. Closing my eyes again and blinking a couple of times I look around noticing that I am in a hospital room. I try to sit up right but am stopped by two things. First the pain in my right shoulder and as second the weight laying on my chest. Looking at it see that it's Yang who clearly has been crying.

"Hey sunshine, wake up you don't look good when you're crying." I say softly, she opens her eyes locking eyes with me. She doesn't say anything, instead she gives me a passionate kiss before bitch slapping me in the face.

"OW...what was that for!!" I ask rubbing the spot she hit me. "That is for scaring me like that, and this...is because you are ok." She says after releasing me from another kiss. I just look at her before kissing her myself and dragging her into my hospital bed. Ending the kiss because we need air, she straddles my waist before continuing the kiss. Or tongues are battling for dominance before the door opens and the rest of the team walks in.

"Yaaaang!!!"

"You two are just so immature."

"Oh hey guys...how you doing." I say trying to hide the blush on my face. Yang is trying to do the same while simply whistling an innocent tune. Looking at the rest Ruby is trying to hide her own embarrassment while Weiss looks angry and embarrassed. Blake just has the same stoic look on her face.

"We just came to celebrate that we caught Torchwick." Ruby says looking the other way getting over her embarrassment. "Yeah we totally did, he's behind bars and the White fang plans are stopped."

Yang says pumping her fists in the air.

"I am actually surprised we did it." Blake comments with a smile on her face. "Did we? I mean yeah Torchwick is arrested and that train. But there is no way Torchwick was running that operation. On top of that ghost wasn't there to fight he was there to scout. Plus they would never send him alone, he's a lose cannon, if you don't hold him in line he will just go on a killing spree. Meaning that a higher ranked member is in Vale and they only come out for big missions."

"So you are saying that there is more to this than just Torchwick and the fang?" Yang asks me concerned, all the others are also looking at me worried. "I mean why would the second in command of the red hand come all the way to Beacon and risk getting caught?"

"He is right, why would they risk it. They probably know a lot more. Drake I am surprised that I'm saying this but you need to ask your 'friends'." Blake says clearly looking uncomfortable talking to me.

"No...he is hurt and you never know what they will do." Yang protests clearly not happy with the risk there is. "Speaking of which, how did you get hurt so much?"

"Well I was coming after you guys but this snake Faunus stopped me. He used his night and thermal vision to his advantage in a pitch black room." I say making Blake eyes go wide, in an instant she is besides me. "That can only be one guy...you fought one of the twins! Where is he now?!"

"Well after he stabbed me I used an old trick...before I stabbed him to death in anger." I admit the last part in shame not looking up at the faces of the others. "That's alright he tried to kill you..." Yang tries to cheer me up quickly joined by Ruby and Weiss only Blake is left standing there.

"Y-you killed him?! His brother is coming for everybody's blood now!" She yells at us clearly scared of what is to come. "Relax already I dealt with one, I can deal with the other one."

"Let's just take it easy, we have a week of before the tournament begins. Enough time to figure it all out." Ruby says trying to reassure Blake. "Besides the doctor said he can leave whenever he wants. Plus we need to train for the tournament."

"Yeah, you see everything will be fine. Now I just want to go to my bed and sleep." I say getting out of bed and grabbing my hoodie and armour that is laying next to my bed. "About sleeping, why don't you just sleep with me? Than you don't have to sleep on that mattress in the corner." Yang asks innocent playing with her hair.

"Okay...and yes Weiss we will behave." I add looking at the heiress before opening the door and going to the dorm. I however can't shake the feeling something bad is about to happen.

 **The end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, for the coming chapters I will start switching between Drake POV and that of other trappers. But for now see you guys next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Training**

Once we returned to the dorm we found our door vandalised by someone. It read 'once a killer, always a killer.' When the rest of the team was angry and wanted to find the one who did it but I stopped them and convinced them to just let it go. After that I just went to sleep and tried to forget that this day ever happened.

For what I am currently doing, I'm sitting in the training arena looking and correcting my team who are sparring against team JNPR. How much I want to participate I can't because my shoulder is still hurting from the fight yesterday. So I just sit, watch and comment. Much to the annoyance of the rest. I just found out that they don't take criticism that well. Especially Weiss and Yang.

"Weiss! Your stand is incorrectly, your left foot needs to be more backwards." I shout to her receiving an ice cold glare. "You shut up, you aren't even training! What gives you the right to criticise us?!"

"Well I am almost certain that in a life or death situation I can take all four of you out in a couple of minutes." I answer smugly with a grin on my face staring Weiss down. "Oh yeah and how would you do that?"

"Well let's start with you ice queen, you're easy to get mad. If I taunt you a little bit you will try to attack me. However your weapon and semblance aren't really good for going on the offensive."

"Next we have Blake, despite not really showing it she is really mad at me. Meaning when we would fight her emotions would take over. And we all know that clouds your judgment making more likely she will make a mistake."

"Yang I am sorry but your semblance doesn't make you invincible. Your semblance doesn't make you immune to damage, in every fight you use it try not to rely on it so much. And last but not least, Ruby you're to good for this world. You always see the best in people making it easy to manipulate you and stab you in the back."

"...that is really...useful information for the tournament...Who would you send to the quarterfinals?" Weiss asks me clearly stunt from my observations. "Well it would be you and Yang, perfect combination of strength and support."

"You're smart when you don't behave as a idiot." Weiss comments putting down her weapon and sitting down to catch her breath. "You have the right idea ice queen, I am tired as well...it's vacation after all." Yang says sitting down next to me. "Got any suggestions what we can do together?" She asks me laying her head down on my shoulder.

"No clue, I can't leave school grounds and moving around in the halls is kind of an adventure for me nowadays." I reply handing her, her drink and looking at the rest for suggestions. "I am going to watch a Faunus rights gathering in Vale. We can all watch it together on Tv."

"The White fang is holding a meeting and it's broadcasted on Tv?" I ask not believing my ears and by the looks of it the rest doesn't either. "I mean they aren't the most popular group now a days."

"No they are the only thing left from the old White fang. They went a different way when the organisation became violent. There leader is holding a meeting in Vale to show that not all Faunus are terrorists. It is important after the breach human Faunus relations are at a all time low." She says making all of us go 'oooh'.

"Okay we will join you." Ruby says making me groan before getting a punch in my side from Yang. "Oh uh...yeah that sounds good and fun." I say trying to put on my best fake smile. "Let's go team RWBY!!"

"Yeah we are coming with you guys its not like we have anything better to do." Jaune adds before joining us and leaving the room and going to our dorm.

 _Indigo PoV_

"Why do I need to wear this...this monkey outfit!" I yell at the other people in the room. "What, I think you look good in it." The smug voice from Vincent says from the other side of our tiny motel room. "Oh hahah, why am I doing the dirty work anyway?"

"Because you're the best shot and the only one that fit the uniform." He replies standing up and grabbing a normal pistol and hiding it in his jeans. I just shake my head before looking back at the mirror looking at my reflection. I am wearing a standard atlisian military specialists outfit. A simple saber holstered on my right with a standard sniper rifle sitting next to me.

"We need to move now otherwise we miss the specialist." Vincent says, turning around and looking at him, he is wearing a simple red hoodie with a jeans and normal sneakers. His face is covered by his hoodie you can just make out his emerald green eyes.

"Okay come on where are we waiting on." Making my way to the door before going to the car. Checking my equipment one last time before Vincent or rather ghost enters and we start driving. "So tell me one last time why I am the one risking my life?"

"For the last time you are the best shot. We are currently driving to intercept the real specialist sniper. We take him out and you take his place on the roof opposite of the stage. You wait before I give you the signal and you take the shot. Than you just run to the back ally and a motorcycle should be waiting for you."

"And in what danger are you exactly?" I ask sarcasticly trying to calm my nerves. "You don't have to worry you won't be stopped by security an agent of us put you in their database. And for me I need to be down there in the crowd and make sure the cameras keep running when it all goes down."

"I can really see all the danger you will be facing." I reply looking out the window seeing the houses and people pass by us. "Hey, where is the boss man again?"

"He had to go to a meeting with the mole we have in the fang. He said it could be very important." Ghost replies in his typical business tone. Not taking his eyes of the road. "So how are you planning to get past security with that pistol?" I ask him trying to keep the conversation going. "I will just use my semblance."

After a long awkward silence I try to change the topic.

"So uh I heard your girl is pregnant." For the first time in the entire ride he actually looks over to me. "Yeah she is, I don't like it do."

"Why is that, you don't want a kid?"

"No just having sex with your pregnant wife is like putting fuel into a car that's already broken." He says making me laugh out loud. "Hahah...oh man I didn't know you could make jokes."

"That wasn't a joke...now get ready we are here. The specialist should come around that corner any minute now." He says back to his cold emotionalis voice and not taking his eyes of the side of the building. And after a couple of minutes a guy clearly from the atlisian military turns the corner with a duffle bag on his back making his way down the street.

Preparing myself for what is to come I grab a small knife I keep hidden in the sleeve of my uniform I wait. I have to catch him by surprise with his aura down. Waiting for when he just passed the car I get out and walk up behind him. Taking one last look to see no one is watching I take the knife and stab him in the side of the neck. Careful not to get my uniform dirty I pull back and stab him again, blood pouring outof his neck. Before his body can hit the ground ghost catches him and puts him in the trunk. Looking at me he throws me my a rifle before nodding at me and getting back in the car.

Taking a deep breath I start walking down the street. Eventually coming across two soldiers, they look at me before stopping me and asked me to identify myself. Pulling out the ID card ghost gave me and handing it over to them. They do a quick scan of it before it shows that I am all clear. They open the door that leads to the roof from where I need to take the shot.

Arriving there I take a quick look at my surroundings, seeing that most people who are attending the meeting are here. Most of them Faunus but I see my fare share of humans. The buildings next to the stage have there own specialists posted on top of them. Also a couple of Atlas military new toys are patrolling down below. Having seen enough I start acting as military as I can scanning the surroundings and moving around a bit.

 _"Indigo I am in position, do you have a visual on me?"_ Ghost asks, looking around a little bit I can see him standing next to one of the cameras blending in with the crowd. "Yeah I see just tell me when to take the shot."

" _Copy, just wait for my signal_." It doesn't take long before the leader and organiser of the meeting comes onto the stage and starts greeting everyone. By the looks of it she is a lion Faunus if the tail is anything to go by. She is wearing a yellow dress and looks to be in her early fifties. Having nothing better to do I start listening to what she is saying.

"We are all victims of the ongoing violence, as a Faunus I am deeply ashamed of what my fellow brothers and sisters have done. But I want to remind you all that is only a small portion of the Faunus population. If we all work together we can build on a better word."

"But we can't of course forget about the terrorist group that massacred an entire village on the base that they supported the fang. Why you don't hear as much about them in the news, the red hand is growing in strength and numbers. Just like the White fang they are a extreme racist group. The only way to defeat them and the White fang is when humans and Faunus work together. Only then we can live together in harmony. And then you ha..."

 _"Take the fucking shot!"_

Laying down and looking down my scope I line up the shot. Putting my finger on the trigger I take a deep breath before firing one shot. The noise of a gun shot is only heard after her head explodes like a water melon from the high caliber bullet. Wasting no time I get back up and sprint for the back of the building. I can hear a bullet zip by me before I take the fire ladder down the building and active my semblance.

Looking to both exits out of the ally way I put on the motorcycle helmet before mounting it and revving up the engine. Taking of at high speed I make my way to the randevous point.

 _Drake PoV a couple of minutes earlier_

Watching the meeting is not something special, but I can see why for Faunus it's important. Especially after the breach and the White fang involvement and the dust robberies. This lady keeps going on about equality and a peaceful solution. Despite that you can clearly see all the military personnel that is at the scene.

"...And than you have the council members and big companies that would lose mon..BANG." Her speech is cut short by a bullet going true her head. Exploding like a watermelon the council members that are there and her right hand man are covered in, what I think is her brain.

There is an complet silince everyone processing what just happened. And it really doesn't help that the camera pointed at the stage keeps running showing all attendees to try and run away. The military tries to calm the people down but they just get pushed to the side.

"N-no t-this can't be true." Blake is the one to break the silence clearly the one most in shock. "H-her head just exploded." Yang adds trying to comfort Ruby who is looking away, Jaune is looking like he's about to throw up even Ren looks disturbed.

Looking back to the screen I see a hooded figure leave the scene. For a split second only he looks straight into the camera. Recognising those stone cold green eyes immediately I understand what just happened.

"Of course they would try to get something out of it." I say out loud getting the attention from Blake who looks over to me directly. "What? Who would gain something from this."

"Look...anyone else saw the guy in the red hoodie? Well that's Vincent or better known as ghost." I explain making my team go wide eyed and JNPR look in confusion. "Wait you saying that this is all the work from the red hand?!" A shocked Weiss asks and when she mentions the hand all of JNPR look even more confused.

"Yeah, it all makes perfect sense. Ghost shadowed us and found the base, if they wanted they could have destroyed it. But that wasn't the plan, by letting the breach happen people saw what the White fang can do. Human and Faunus relations fall apart, them taking out the last Faunus humans kind of trusted in a so called safe area guarded by Atlas makes things even worse. The only thing left for them to do is get as many council members on their side and they can start a war. That no offence but the Faunus will probably lose." Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions when they realise what I just said is the truth.

"Drake think, you were a trapper where would you go? What would be the next step?" Blake almost begges me for an answer. The only thing however I can come up with is a shrug. "I don't know, never did this kind of stuff. The only ones that would know are the ones involved."

"Okay, where would this ghost guy be hiding." She continues desperately trying to get some kind of a lead. "Vincent...I don't know his semblance makes it really hard to track him."

"Is there any one else who might know something?" Now it is Ruby turn to question me. "W-well uhm..." Looking around the room I try to change the topic or at least not give them hope. "Well what?"

"That information I got on Torchwick and the third party. It came from my former partner, he is in town and I'm pretty sure he is the one that took the shot." I admit looking down at the ground already knowing what is coming next.

"Good, lead us to him." Blake says determined quickly followed by the rest of my and JNPR team. "No...Indigo is the red hands number one sniper, so close up combat is the way to go. But ghost will certainly be with him and oh man is he a different story. On top of that both of them are wild cards meaning that at least another trapper will be there. And seeing that it's such a big operation it will not be a rookie."

"We can take them together!"

"No you can't, yes eventually we will defeat them but I am certaint that at least a couple of us would be dead. And even then they won't talk or they would just kill themselves. Meaning that just a couple of new trappers will take their place and finish what they started."

"What can you do then?" Now it's Jaune turn to anyone me with questions. "Well nothing, I can't leave school grounds and the only way we are going to get Intel is when I am able to track him down. Not kill him track him down and ask him or them a couple of questions and pray they didn't change their mind and end up killing me."

"We smuggle you out of Beacon and because you know them you start tracking them down." Blake declared making me face palm. "There is no way I'm changing your mind is there?" I ask already knowing the answer. Each one of them shakes their head only Yang looks concerned. "Well get me out to the city and I will see what I can do." I groan getting a bad feeling about this.

 **The End**

 **So because these chapters are getting longer I am going to change the uploading schedule. One chapter in a week every wednesday. For now because I have so many oc every chapter there will be a bit of information about one of them.**

 **First name: Drake**

 **Last name: Swart**

 **Semblance: 'fear' can for a short period show his enemies their biggest fear. Can be used against three enemies simultaneous.**

 **Weapons: a katana that was from his mother and a 44 magnum that can change into a stun baton.**

 **Affiliation: currently a student of Beacon academy, formerly a trapper.**

 **Personality: despite being a former trapper he can get along with Faunus at Beacon. Cares a lot for people close to him and their friends.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own RWBY**

 **The grand escape**

"Psst Drake are you awake?" I can hear Yang whisper into my ear. "Well I am now." I reply shifting a bit in bed so that I am facing her. "I just wanted to ask, are you sure you wanna do this? Who knows they might be planning for this and next thing you know you could be dead and th..."

"Yang don't worry I'm sertend that Indigo won't hurt me. We had this kind of brotherly bond you know." I try to calm her down but it doesn't really work. "But what about those other trappers like ghost or some other guys?"

"Look when they wanted me dead they would have done it a long time ago. Meaning they either don't care or are planning something." I say the last part hoping it isn't that. The last thing I want is to get kidnapped by the red hand. "Plus by doing this I will show everyone that they can trust me and that I really changed."

"Is it worth your life? I trust you and Ruby does also and I know the rest will also you just need to give it some time." Putting my arm around her and pulling her into a hug and petting her head. "Nothing bad is going to happen believe me it's hard to kill me."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She just whispers before returning the hug. "I do, and when this is all over I will take you on our first official date." She doesn't answer but I can almost feel her smiling.

 _The next day_

"Okay plan let Drake vanish starts now." Ruby declares making everyone jumps in the air and says 'yay' making me groan. "Come on guys that sounds you are going to kill me and dump my body in the ocean or something."

"What it's a possibility." I say after receiving blank stares from my team and JNPR. "Okay, now we came up with a water proof plan to get you past Goodwitch." Ruby starts only to be cut off by Weiss.

"You need to climb into this bag and stay quiet till we are in Vale." Giving Ruby a look thay says 'really' she just looks at the others for help. "Well it was that or Nora uses her hammer to throw you to Vale." Jaune admits, looking at Nora I see she is giving me a smile that sends chills down my spine.

"Okay...let's just get this over with." I say, walking over I get in the bag and they zip it shut. A couple of minutes later I can feel someone picking me up and putting me over there shoulder. We start moving and what I presume is the door to leave the dorm, they turn around hitting my head against the wall.

"Aw!"

"Shut up bags don't speak." I can hear Yang say trying to hold in a snicker. Groaning I don't answer and we start moving again. Everything seems to be going fine no one asked what's in the bag and we didn't run into any teachers. That was until...

"What do you think you are doing?!" From all people that we could have run into we run into miss Goodwitch. "Why are you carrying a body bag in the hallway? Is this one of your jokes again miss Xiao Long?"

"Professor Goodwitch oh uhm..."

"No professor we are going to Vale and bring back the manikin Nora brought back." I hear Weiss say before Yang can come up with an excuse. "And why would she have brought it here in the first place?"

"Because I then could use it for target practice. But Ren said that testing my weapon on it in our dorm would end really bad." There is a silince before before Goodwitch just nods and starts walking again. She is almost around the corner before she stops us again.

"Can I ask where mr Swart is?"

"He stayed in the dorm, doesn't want to come out of it till that whole trapper thing calmed down a bit." This time it was Yang turn to lie. After that we made it to the bullhead and they actually crammed me into the overhead luggage compartment.

After we finally arrived and got away from the landing pads and into some side street I am finally able to stretch my legs and climb out of this stupid bag. Looking at all my friends with a look that probably could kill an ursa I stretch a bit still feeling some discomfort in my shoulder.

"Okay we have some time but seeing that all of you can't fit on my bike or in a cab we need to start walking now." I state not wanting to waist any time and get this over with. "Now give me a weapon." I continue getting them all to look at me dumbfounded. "What you guys didn't think I would need a weapon?"

"Well we thought because you are you, you would have a weapon on you." Jaune says scratching the back of his head. Looking at the others they just shrug. "I have a knife and standard pistol. How am I supposed to defend myself with that against trappers?!"

"Well maybe if you brought better..."

"Goodwitch has almost all my weapons and armour locked up!" I cut of Ruby before she could finish that sentence. "You know what...let's just get moving."

After that I we all start walking to the place I know for sure Indigo has been. The shady underground club with the strippers of course. I however started to get really annoyed by all the questions they where asking me. Like really do they expect that terrorists hide in the high end part of town.

"We have arrived!" I announce gesturing over to an run down building with a metal door. "What? This is where he's hiding?" Weiss asks in disbelief looking sceptical. "No, here is where I last saw him. Now if you guys wait outside..."

"Absolutely not, we are going with you help you when you are attack." Yang says urning nods from everyone else. "This place is...you know what fuck it, just follow me." I say, focusing my attention back on the door in front of me I knock.

"This weeks password?"

"Let me in or you stop breathing." I answer letting my lose some killer intend and flaring my aura. "Alright alright...come in." The man on the other side replies, we can all hear the sound of multiple lockes undlocing before the door opens and we are met with the sound of music and people having a good time.

"Just keep close to me." Not waiting for a reply I enter followed by the rest. Entering the bar area of the building I am ones again met with the side of women in lingerie that is a size too small for them. Not wanting Yang to kill me because I stared to long I make my way to the bar.

"W-what is t-this supposed to mean?!" Weiss asks with a red face. Looking over her shoulder I can see everyone else is kind of having the same reaction. Phyrra and Ruby are probably the most embarrassed with Phyrras nose actually bleeding. Jaune is trying to not look at the girls but is failing horribly.

Ren is the least effected by it, poor guy when he would look at any of the girls Nora would probably skin him alive. And for Yang she is kind of looking very very angry at me. Her eyes actually on the borderline of turning red. Gulping I focus my attention back on the angry Weiss in front of me.

"I told you guys to wait outside but nooo. Indigo has kind of weak spot when it comes to cheap alcohol and women." I explain turning around and getting the attention of the bartender.

"Could I help you guys? Drinks or perhaps you see anything you like." He says gesturing over to the girls walking around the bar. "Nonono, I was here a couple weeks ago with another man. Remember me or him?"

"How could I forget! The two of you almost drank my whole supply. And afterwards you bought the whole bar drinks and women. Your friend even went home with my best girl, you guys enjoyed her?"

"Uhm yeah that one and no after we left I didn't join him for a threesome." I explain feeling the burning eyes of Yang on the back of my head. "Anyway I wanted to ask of that girl he went home with is around I want to ask her some questions."

"Yeah sure, hey mimi get your ass over here!" Looking over my shoulder I see a woman in blue 'clothes' walk over to us. "Hmm a new costumer and he isn't bad looking either." I start to feel uncomfortable under the women gaze.

"No no I am here to ask you something." I try to clarify myself. "Ask me something, sorry honey paying customers only." She says outstretching her hand and looking away. "Well I don't have any money on me right now...but I just wanted to ask of you still know where my friend Indigo lives."

"Oh yes Indigo he has a big dic..."

"To much information I just need to know where he lives." I interrup her before Ruby hears to much. "I am sorry sugar he only gave me his scroll number in case he needs some 'distraction'."

"Okay...again to much information, can you take a picture of me and send it to him?" I ask putting on my version of the Ruby puppy eyes. "Sorry honey but only if I get paid." Looking over to my right I just shrug to Weiss who looks even more angry at this point. She hands over some lien to...mimi her name is I guess.

"Thanks sweetheart, now let's take this picture." Leaning against the counter I put on a neutral face and look at the camera. After the picture is taken we just wait for a reply. "Can I get you guys something? Something to drink, hey blonde and scraggly you look like you have to toughen up. I have the right girl for you, I will even give you a discount."

"Wha m-me?" Jaune answers getting more embarrassed by the minute. "Let him be we aren't going to get girls. But that drink however...just give me top shelf." I say ignoring the protest from my teammates. "What? Do you guys also want something?"

"He replied, he says you need to meet him at the abandoned car factory east of here. Also come alone."

Taking a sip from my drink I take in the information before downing my drink in one go and making my way to the exit ignoring the bartenders cries that I still need to pay.

"Listen up guys I need to go there alone other wise he or somebody else will probably kill you. I will however use my scroll so you can hear everything." I say looking at them before receiving a punch to the face.

"That is for being known in a strip club! Now how much I don't approve with this stupid plan of yours I know it's the only way so be careful ok." Yang says, I just look at her before pulling her into a kiss getting a throw up sound from Ruby.

"Now...I guess I have an old friend to see." I say sarcasticly, turning around I take one last look at my friends before taking a deep breath and start jogging to the abandoned factory.

 _Mantal region_

"Enter"

The commanding voice from the leader is heard. Taking a deep breath and standing up straight Edward Swart opens the door and walks over to the lone desk standing in the grey office. On the other side is sitting a man in his late fourthys, wearing a grey suit that matches his eyes he is giving his second in command a blank stare. Adjusting his glasses and putting his hazel brown hair backwards.

"Edward, status report now!" The man commands putting both his hands on the desk. "Sir I did what you asked me and have the status of all trapper agents." He answers not daring to look into the mans eyes.

"Good, how many do we have left?" Starting to sweat Edward looks down at the ground before answering. "Uhm we have currently seventy four active trappers but only seven of those are from the original generation. We have however ten trapper agents in training. They should be ready for combat by the end of the year."

"Only seven?! Those are or best soldiers! With those animals getting more aggressive with the minute we have to cut training time. I don't care that they will be worse than the second generation. Quantity will make up for quality!" The man yells trying to control his rage.

"Yes sir and three of the first generation are currently trying to deal with that animal treat." He replies looking up again. "Good what about the other ones?"

"Well Sandstorm is leading a couple of soldiers trying to capture an arms dealer that has been selling weapons to the fang. Natalie and Rot are preparing to steal an incoming shipment of Atlisian knights and Diana is busy training her student."

"Hmm what about your family member?" He asks looking at his old friend. "Drake will come back, it may take a little bit longer but he's going to break." He answers determined.

"If you say so... But we can't risk having him just run around and tell people our inner workings. So let Brian put the scare in him." He says coldly bolding his hand into a fist. Scared to disagree with his leader Edward just nods before turning around and leaving the room.

"What do you want Diana?!" He yells to the empty hallway. "Nothing just wondering what the boss man wanted to talk to you about." An innocent voice replies seemingly out of nowhere. "Just business like usual. What do you even care?"

"Oh I just came to inform you about something. Or dear leader isn't telling you the whole thing. Haven't you noticed that it's highly unusual of him to send almost all of his best trappers to one city at the same time."

"He just doesn't want Vale to fall to those animals." Edward replies calmly starting to think about it she is right. "Yes and no, you see there is something in Vale that can make those animals even more powerful."

"What do you mean? Never mind why am I even listening to you! You are a trapper, you are under my command!" He screams trying to block out Diana from his head. "Well that's a shame, I was going to tell you a fairy tail." She says with a faking being hurt before finally moving on with her day. Edward just shakes his head before pulling out his scroll and looking for the number of the red hands number one gun for hire, Brian.

 **The end**

 **First name: Indigo**

 **Last name: Davis**

 **Weapon: a costume made high impact sniper rifle**

 **Semblance: can turn invisible for an extended period of time.**

 **Affiliation: HHF**

 **Backstory: originally from Mistral he tried to get into a hunter school but due to his weak aura he wasn't excepted. Going for his second choice he joined Mistral border defence force quickly making a name for himself as one of the best shots. One day while picking his younger brother up from school the nearby police station was bombed killing his brother and severally injuring him.**

 **Seeking for revenge he meets up with a red hand informed and joins them. Leaving his mother behind and becoming a trapper because of his skills with a sniper rifle. Only months after becoming one he is assigned Drake Swart as a partner.**

 **Personality: is seen as a late back person who doesn't worry about a lot of things.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own RWBY**

 **A storm is coming**

Arriving in front of the abandoned factory I take a deep breath before moving to the front entrance. Opening the door I walk into the lobby directly having a feeling of being watched. Trying to ignore it the best I can, I just start looking around for a sign of Indigo or Ghost. After having walked around for a good ten minutes I find Indigo sitting in the main assembly hall.

"Well well well look who we have here, did you miss me this bad." He says sarcastically not even bordering to look at me. "Cut out the shit, I know that it was you who shot that Faunus!" I answer getting straight to the point otherwise we could be here till the end of the day.

"Didn't sleep well last night? But hey not my business right." He says, not answering my question, instead he just starts to hum. "Motherfucker answer the goddam question!" I yell taking a step closer to him I was going to slap him but stopped myself because I sense somebody behind me. Spinning around as quickly as I can, I come face to face with 'the poet'.

"Ok like ghost wasn't bad enough." I mutter to myself starting to feel that this was a bad idea. "Could you answer me?" I say bitterly, if there is one man I dislike the most he has to be on top of the list. **"Good to see you to grim reaper."**

"Ones again not an answer to my question." I say getting really annoyed by all this. "But seeing that you are here together with Indigo and Vincent I gonna take a wild guess and say that this is a big mission."

 **"Right as usual, but I am only going to say this ones you either help us or stay out of our business."** He says making me take a step backwards and bump into Indigo. "Who knows I might reconsider it when you say what you are doing." I answer trying to get some information out of him.

"All we have done to this point is for the good of Remnant." Indigo says actually making me jump a bit before I turn around. "You killed the last Faunus who was able to keep the peace! With the recent attacks on Faunus communities this can turn out to be a second Faunus war!"

"Yes we did, but you don't see it! While you and your 'friends' are running around and playing the hero, we have been doing the dirty work. You don't see it because they got to you but i see it, humanities hand sees it!" He states getting up and pushing me backwards. "What?! Tell me then what do I not see?"

"A second war would be just what we need! Then we can show them their place ones and for all. The kingdom the army, all are sitting around doing nothing! They don't even see the army assembling on their door step!" He shouts in pure rage and frustration taking a second to think about my next words.

"Wait you are saying that the White fang is assembling an army to attack Vale?" I ask trying to keep my cool and not come over scared. **"Yes they are more than a hundred have gathered outside the city doors and the government isn't doing anything."** Looking over to the poet I process this new information and make sure that my scroll can pick up everything said so that everyone can hear it.

"So you are all here to stop that army?"

"No there is no stopping them now, that new third party has given them weapons and 'hope' we don't know exactly what their end game here is but it's not going to be anything good. They are talking about the fall of Vale like the breach only a thousand times worse." Indigo clarifies while pulling out his side arm and checking it. "But why are you here than?"

"We can't stop them but we can make the best out of the worst situation. When it happens the world will see the true face of the White fang of the Faunus race. And then we can use it to start the war that will put them in their place!" Indigo declares, he holsters his pistol and goes back to lean against the wall.

 **"We killed that animal leader to just speed forward the inevitable. Killing those animals in those villages is just...fuelling the fire."** I just shake my head trying to get my head around all of this. "So those innocent people are just..." What I was going to say was cut of by the wall exploding and a dozen atlisian soldiers and four specialists running into the building and pointing their guns at us.

"Put your hands in the air!" The leader I presume yelled at us. At the same time all the others turned the safety of their weapons off. "Well...shit." I say while slowly putting up my hands. However the poet and Indigo looked at each other and both nodded. What felt like a couple of minutes no one moved and everyone just stared at each other. Eventually the leader had enough of it and took a step forward.

Only then I noticed his mistake, he stepped right into the shadow of a nearby machine. Before I can warn him ghost appears and slids the man throat. Before the other soldiers could react he had disappeared again. I look at the man suffocating in his own blood. The soldiers are also distracted by the sight of their leader that they don't notice the poet pulling out a what looks like a simple green iron bar. But in the blink of an eye it changes into a long bow. Shooting of three arrows at a time the soldiers are all hit in the head and immediately drop to the ground dead.

One of the specialist reacts by pulling out his sword, but before he can charge us ghost appears besides him. He is able to block the incoming machete but by doing this he turns his back to Indigo who uses the opportunity to pull out his gun and shoot him. His aura absorbed the damage but it makes him loose his balance giving ghost time to stab him right in the gut. The last specialist tries to sneak up on him but before she can strike she has to duck under an incoming arrow.

By dodging it she announced her presence to ghost who quickly focuses on her. All the while the normal soldiers are being slaughtered by the poet and his arrows and Indigo who climbed up onto a support beam and starts shooting from up there. Lowering my hands I grab the hidden combat knife and charge the poet. He just turns around and dodges my attack and follows it up by hitting me on the back of the head with his bow. Regaining my composure I take on a fighting stance and charge him again.

This time however I spin around catching him off guard and deliver a round house kick to the side of his head. Trying to follow it up with some quick slashs he blocks it with his bow. Trying to break his defence by kicking him in the stomach sending him backwards. I start running at him as fast as I can so I can continue my assault, however he just pulls out an arrow and shoots it at me. Dodging it at high speed it goes by me but ruins my hoodie and graces my aura.

However by dodging it I am send of course and balance, trying to stop myself and prepare for another attack. I am send straight into the poet who is waiting for me and is holding an arrow that he uses to stab me with, in the same shoulder that got hurt during the breach. I however don't have time to think about it because he follows it up with a punch to the face sending me backwards and making me land on my back. Looking up I can see him walk over to me very slowly, using my last resort I activate my semblance. He stops dead in his tracks giving me time to pull out the hidden pistol and shoot at him.

But it doesn't really do any real damage, only downing his aura slightly. I stop firing when the body of the atlas specialist lands next to me, she has small cuts everywhere and is missing her jaw. On top of that her own weapon is buried in her chest. Looking back towards the poet I see that he's looking at me. Looking behind him I can see ghost and Indigo standing on top of the dead soldiers. Before anyone can say something the sound of police sirens and bullheads is heard. Ghost grabs the poet and leaves into the shadows. Indigo just looks at me before giving me a thumbs up and activating his semblance.

Looking around I decided that being at a murder scene probably won't do my reputation any good, I stand up and just start running till I am out of breath. Leaning against a wall of a closed supermarket I look at my shoulder, seeing the arrow sticking out of it. Taking a deep breath I pull out the arrow before starting to scream in pain. Flaring my aura to stop the bleeding and start the heeling process.

Catching my breath I slide down the wall and take out my scroll to call the rest, only to discover that during the fighting it was destroyed. Cursing everything, I stand back up and start walking to the landing docks. During my walk there I got a lot of strange looks from people, not that I blame them a teenager walking the streets in ripped clothes and blood on them. After finally arriving I don't see any one else there. I am so tired at this point that I don't even care anymore, so I just board the first airship to Beacon. Probably going to get a lecture from Goodwitch if she finds out but I think I can survive that.

When I land I don't waste any time and run to my dorm not wanting to attract any more unnecessary attention. Arriving at my dorm I lock the door behind me and fall onto my bed and instantly fall asleep. I think I must have slept for a good three hours because when I open my eyes again the sun has set. And I am looking at the angry faces of my team and JNPR, they probably spend all that time looking for me.

"H-hey guys...had a good day in town?" I ask scratching the back of my head and looking the other way. "I, no we were all scared that you had died and that's the first thing you can come up with?" Yang answer trying and failing to control her anger because her weapons are activated and her eyes are blood red.

"Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful with that eye colour." Probably not the smartest thing to say in this situation. Because the next thing I know she slaps me in the face and grabs me. By doing this however she and everyone else in the room can now see my wounds and destroyed clothes.

"I didn't get out without a scratch." I say nonchalantly while pushing Yang of me. I lay back down and pull the covers back over me. "I am sorry Blake I really do want to help you but...it's just to dangerous. Indigo ok, ghost I start doubting or changes, the poet we aren't going to make it. Like really he is one of my uncles personal bodyguards."

"B-but they are..."

"No! He is right, we are stopping before anyone gets killed." Yang cut Blake of mid sentence, the others just look uncomfortable until Jaune asks the question everyone is thinking. "What happened?"

"Well didn't you hear, Atlas crashed the party." I answer sarcasticly trying not to move to much because it hurts. "And after that..." Ruby continues trying to get more out of me. "Well they got slaughtered, all soldiers and specialist were killed in a matter of minutes."

"And you did nothing?!" This time it was Weiss turn to yell at me. "Of course I did something, and look how I ended up." I answer gesturing to my shoulder and torso. "Believe me when I say that those three together can take all nine of us with ease." I continue trying to ram it into their thick skulls that you don't want to cross their path.

"Can you than at least tell us what we are up against?" This time it was Yang, looking at me with sad lilac eyes. "Okay...I already told you about ghost or also known as Vincent. Than you have Indigo my former partner and last but not least you have 'the poet' I don't know his actual name."

"Indigo is the red hands number one sniper, his semblance is invisibility making him even more deadly. He joined after his little brother was killed, when fighting him try to go up close and personal. The only hand to hand combat he knows I teachd him."

"And then you have 'the poet' I don't really know much about him, but just like the others he is first generation. I overheard a conversation ones with my teacher and from what I picked up from it he is ex military. His semblance allows him to slow down time pretty handy for him when he is using his long bow."

"First generation?" Pyhrra asks confused, looking at the others I see that also they don't know what I am talking about. "You have first, second and third generation. The first are the OG trappers I am one of them, we are seen as the best. The second are the ones that came behind us they aren't that good but don't underestimate them. And then you have the third that are the trappers that are now coming out of training."

"So the first generation is the most skilled." Yang says urning a nod from me. "Yes, my uncle is the one that started it he still is the one in charge of all trappers, he than takes his orders from the big boss. Under my uncle you have the poet and the doctor the one who trained me. Then you have all the others with the first generation being the most respected."

"But why would they lie about all that to justify a second war?" Blake thinks aloud making me groan in frustration. "You don't get it do you, they weren't lying. I have spent seven years with them the last thing they would do is lie about something so big. The White fang is planning something big, but that of course doesn't justify what the red hand is doing."

"What ever it is I am sure we can take it." Yang says trying to cheer everyone up. After we talked a little bit longer team JNPR left leaving us alone. Deciding that we better go to bed I change into my sleepwear and climb into Yang bed. I am soon joined by her and everyone else also go to bed. Ones I was sertend that everyone else was asleep I finally turned to face Yang who has been staring at me for the entire time.

"Something on your mind sunshine?" I whisper so that I don't wake up anyone else. "It's just...are you sure everything will be fine. You say you believe those trappers and in three days you got hurt two times and..." I cut her of by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Believe me everything will be fine." I say making her smile before she pulls me into a kiss. We start to make out, only stopping because we run out of breath. "I really wish we were alone so we could have some fun." Yang says her eyes filled with lust. "Who says we can't do that now." I reply with a grin on my face before I dive under the covers.

"W-what are you...ahhh." She puts her hand over her mouth to muffle the moaning. "W-what if..oh..somebody wakes up?" She is able to say while looking around the room. "We will figure it out when that happens."

 **The end**

 **First name: Edward**

 **Second name: Swart**

 **Weapon: has a katana just like Drake, only is his one infused with dust. So it causes extra pain when cut with it. This makes him however useless in ranged combat.**

 **Affiliation: is the second in command of the red hand. And the one who started the trapper program.**

 **Personal life: ones won the Vytal tournament, was seen as a great huntsman. However after the dead of his wife that he blamed on the White fang he fake his own death and left. The only family he has left is Drake.**

 **Joined: originally he just left to find the White fang members who did it, but soon he met the future leader of the red hand. He convinced him to join his cause and they started the organisation together.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Brian**

"What's that smell?" Weiss asks Blake who also is smelling something. "I don't know but it comes from above me." She answers returning back to her book. Getting up from her bed Weiss makes her way over to that of Yang only to discover the two occupants barley have any clothes on. Going red from embarrassment and anger she takes a deep breath and prepares to lecture them.

"What do you two think you are doing?! Don't you have any manners?!" She yells, waking up Yang and Drake who where both asleep in each other arms. "At least tell me you used protection, the last thing we need is Yang getting pregnant!" She continues her ranting only to be cut off when Drake jumps out of bed with only his underwear and makes a B line for the bathroom.

"What have you to say for yourself?!" Weiss continues now only targeting Yang. "Uhm...it was really goo..." But she was cut off by Ruby yelling. "YANG!! Where are your clothes?!"

"Uhm you see sis uhm..." Yang tries to come up with an excuse but fails miserably. Weiss was going to continue her lecturing but was cut off by Drake this time. "I am sorry Weiss it won't happen again and yes I know it was immature of us. But if you're going to blame someone blame me because I started." He says tossing Yang a shirt, Ruby on the other hand was still confused about everything what is happening.

"What happened? Why is Weiss mad, Blake as red as a tomato and most importantly why doesn't Yang have clothes on?!" The little red reaper yells making everyone in the room go quite. Everyone looks at each other for help trying to explain it to Ruby. However before any one could come up with an answer the door was opened and a very mad Glynda Goodwitch entered.

"Swart! You're coming with me, now!" She orders making everyone in the room go quiet again and look at their male teammate. All of their faces said the same thing. 'You are completely screwed.' Scared for his life Drake just nods and follows Goodwitch, not knowing exactly why he has to come with her but he has a hinge.

 _Vale industrial area_

"P-p-please I tell you everything you want to know!" A cat Faunus says, the man appears to be in his early fourthys he has a white cat tail and is wearing tattered clothes. **"Okay...from where did you get the weapons?"** A trapper, from the looks of it the poet says looking down at the man. "I swear they forced us to accept them!" The man now crying replies. Looking to his left he can see his wife and five year old daughter. They are kneeling down and both are crying, behind him another trapper, Indigo.

 **"So you want me to believe the White fang forced you to hide their weapons?"** The trapper in front of him says, he kneels down so that he is at eye level with the Faunus. **"Tell me truth now or else..."** He gestures over to his fellow trapper who pulls out a knife and slowly starts cutting into his daughters ears. She screams in pain begging him to stop. **"Tell me and they will live, I promise."**

"Please stop!...even if I tell you everything I know, how do I know you aren't lying." The man screams trying to get up but being stopped by his broken leg. **"You simply don't, but it's the only thing that could save them right now."** The poet simply answer getting up and giving Indigo the sign to continue. He does what he is told and finishes cutting of the first cat ear.

"Okay... I hid the weapons of the White fang, they said they would pay me and make a difference for the Faunus race." The man finally admits, looking away from his wife who is looking disappointingly at him. "But more I don't know I swear! They just said by the end of the week somebody would come and collect them."

 **"See was that so hard."** The poet says while chuckling, at least that what the man things he is doing. With the mask I just sounds demonic, after he stops he nods towards the other trapper who pulls out a pistol and shoots both his daughter and wife in the back of the head. "N-no y-you promised you wouldn't hurt them!"

 **"Yes I did, and I didn't hurt them it was my partner."** He answers, pulling out an arrow he sticks it in the top of the mans head killing him instantly. Satisfied with his work he starts pouring liquid fire dust over the three bodies. But before he can start the fire he and Indigo hear somebody approaching.

"Good...'clap'...work...'clap'...guys." Looking to a the back exit from the building they see a man early twenties with red short red hair. He has a muscled body, he is wearing a black cargo pants and a red hoodie. They can see a short silver pipe hanging from the left of his pants, his blue and red eyes scanning the two man in front of him.

"Brian...good to see you man, what brings my favourite mercenarie here?" Indigo greets him giving him a mock military salute. The poet just nods towards him, it is no secret the two of them couldn't stand each other.

"Well I was called here to make one of my favourite drinking buddies shit himself." He answers with a chuckle, looking past them he can see the bodies. "I like what you did here, I personally would have made them suffer more but hey, what ever suits you guys."

 **"If you are here for Drake then go to him, we have other things to do."** The poet says, Indigo on the other hand takes a cigarette and ignites the fire dust. "Yeah but...you see I could start a mini investigation and waste unnecessary time or you tell me and don't see me again."

 **"Beacon academy, now where is Ghost?"** Looking away and whistling a innocent tune, the poet turns and glares at Indigo. "Okay you know about how he wanted to go and kill those Faunus. But you said no because I would draw unnecessary attention, well he might have been annoying me and I may have given him the go ahead for it."

 **"If you weren't a trapper I would have killed the both of you a long time ago."** He says before turning around and starting to walk away. "Beacon academy huh, well they say the view from there is really special." Brian says overly excited, also turning and making his way to Beacon.

Walking the streets like a tourist who is fascinated by the decorations for the Vytal festival. He always liked being in Vale not as corrupt as Vacuo or Mistral but also not so uptight as Atlas. Of course being born outside the kingdoms he learned to fight and survive from a young age. Brian finds himself to be a fair man, don't fuck with me and you will get to live. But not everyone knows that so he gets into a couple of fights from time to time.

"Watch where you're going assholle!" A man yells at him, turning to look at the man he puts on an innocent act. "I am terribly sorry sir I really didn't see you turning the corner." He says even doing a little bow. "Yeah yeah kid, but next time you do this your excuses won't help you." The man replies putting on a tuf guy act.

"Oh is that so..." Brian slowly says making the man look questionly at him. "What did you s..." The man didn't get to finish his sentence because of the hand gripping his throat. He tries to get out of the iron like grip but fails, after a couple of other people had stopped and started looking at what is happening Brian snaps his neck.

"Don't ever insult me." He whispered to the dead corpse in front of him before getting up and continuing his walk. Ignoring the people screaming and running around like headless chickens he whistles an innocent tune. Looking up he can see the tower of the academy. A maniacal grin spreads on his face he continues walking.

 _Meanwhile_

"Eighteen soldiers and three specialist where found dead in an abandoned car factory! The same factory you where seen running from, how do you explain that?" James Ironwood asks sitting opposite him in the interrogation room on board his ship is Drake. There are two specialist with him and the headmaster. All of them exept for Ozpin look like they are ready to execute him right now.

"Yeah you see uhm... I don't know if you know my team but they can be really pushy." He says having no idea how he is going to talk himself out of this situation. "Blake wanted my help taking down red hand operations in Vale, I tried to talk them all out of it but they are really stubborn."

"I am aware of miss Belladonna former affiliation but why would she want to go after the red hand all of a sudden?" The general replies sceptical.

"Well you see I may or may not have told her that it was the red hand who killed that Faunus lady a couple of days ago." Drake admits all a sudden really interested in his shoes. "And how would you know that?"

"Well you see when you spent more than five years working together you pick up on a couple of things." Frowning the general doesn't really knows what to make from this, but the headmaster does. "You and the man who assassinated her knew each other?"

"Knew each other, we were partners he would even say brothers." Drake replies thinking back to his time with the red hand and Indigo. "So you are working together with the assassin."

"What?! No I was there to get information out of him but than another trapper showed up and to make matters worse your soldiers attacked." Drake says trying to defuse the situation. "So you say that the red hand was after the assassination and killed my man, why?"

"Well you see they are convinced that the White fang is going to destroy Vale and they wanna use that as an excuse to start a war." Everyone in the room goes quiet not knowing how to answer to that. "Why do they think Vale is going to fall?" This time it was professor Ozpin who asked.

"I don't know, they blame the government for not doing anything against the White fang army on your doorstep." Taking a deep breath Drake continues

"General I am really sorry about your man but there wasn't anything I could do, I tried to fight one but ended up getting shot myself. Those three trappers together make a deadly weapon. More I really don't know!"

Looking down at the ground in deep thought the general shakes his head and looks back up. He is going to say something but is cut off by a huge explosion. Coming from the dorm building?"

 _Five minutes earlier team RWBY dorm_

"You think he's going to be alright?" Ruby asks the rest of her team. Weiss doesn't know what to say and Blake is looking uncomfortable under Yang stare. "He will be fine, it's just a shame this had to happen because somebody thought that listening to him was a bad idea!" Yang answers eyes turning red for a split second.

"Yang it isn't Blake fault..." But before she could finish her sister cut her off. "Oh no well she insisted that he would go even if he said that it was a bad idea!" Blake looks down feeling guilty. Drake isn't a trapper anymore and how did she treat him like a mass murder. He got hurt because of him wanting to prove that he wasn't one of them anymore.

"We all are to blame f..." But Weiss is cut off by somebody knocking on their door. Yang and Ruby jump off their bed rushing to the door hoping to see Drake. However when they open the door they see a young adult with red hair and a weapon hanging from his right leg.

"Ah third time is a charm, team RWBY finally! I am looking for a Drake Swart, I am an old friend." He says sparking suspicion by all four of them. "The only old friends he has are from the red hand...are you that trapper, Indigo!" Yang yells turning her bracelets into their weapon form. Also the others reach for their weapons and prepare for a fight.

"Now now who says that I am a trapper, and how dare you compare me to Indigo!!"

"If you aren't from the red hand how come you know Indigo?" Blake says while gripping gambol shroud tighter. "Well you caught me red handed." He answers actually making Yang snicker a bit. "Hey do you guys also feel like an explosive is coming our way?" He says out of blue, before anyone can answer the strange question an explosion trows all five of them outside.

"So you are Drake Swart...pathetic. Now prepare to die, this is for my brother!" A snake Faunus says pulling out two short knives. "I don't know who you are or what you are going on about but...you just made a big mistake." Brian replies, taking the short iron pipe he pushes a button making it extend and two blades on both ends to appear.

"Let's dance fucking animal!" He yells charging at the Faunus who like a snake moved out of the way. He tries to stab him in the back but his knife is stopped by the staff. Turning around and spinning his staff around him he charges again. Not making the same mistake twice, this time he expected him to jump out of the way. Trying multiple times to hit him all his attacks are stopped by the unnamed Faunus.

Having enough of this, the Faunus blocks the incoming staff with his right knife, while he transforms his other on to its pistol form. Pushing the gun against the humans chest, he pulls the trigger only for nothing to happen he looks surprised not knowing what just happened. Looking at the man in front of him he sees that his blue eye is glowing and giving his body a second aura shield.

Using his opponents confusion, he head butts the Faunus sending him backwards. Pointing the end of his staf the blade retracts and a red explosive flare shoots out. _(Like Roman cane)_ Trying to roll out of the way, the explosion still sends him backwards. Despite his aura aura taken the most of the damage he still has a lot of cuts.

Looking back up he is just in time to see his opponent charging at him again. Trying to bring up his weapons to block the attack he fails, feeling the last of his aura chatter and the end of his weapon digging into his shoulder. Screaming in pain he tries to bull it out only to be met with a kick in the gut.

Staggering backwards he looks up to see the finishing blow incoming. But right before he can hit him Ruby jumps in between them blocking the attack. This is followed up by Yang punching him the face sending him backwards. "If you don't want to fucking die I would advise you to get out of the way!"

"No you are trying to kill him!" She shouts back, the Faunus stands back up looking at his opponent. However the next thing everyone sees is the Faunus nailed to the tree behind him with the staff from Brian empaling him.

Time seems to freeze when everyone looks at Brian, however instead of his blue eye glowing it's his red. Doing a motion with his hand the staff flies back to him, now also glowing red. The next thing what is heard is every drawing their weapons. He is now surrounded by over twenty huntsman and huntress in training including some Atlas soldiers tasked with protecting the school.

"Well I really want to stick around but I got paid to send a message and I think you all received it." He says breaking the silence and giving everyone a mock military salute. "Now no one else dies when you just let me leave...or you can try to stop me that would make it better for me." He continues a maniacal grin spreading across his face sending chivers down everyones spine.

"If you think we are goi..." The soldier is silenced by a throwing knife to the throat. The strange thing is that it is from another student, it is however surrounded by the same red glow. "Somebody else wanna go." He states casually spinning his staff around a bit, most of the students are however staring at the soldier suffocating in his own blood. For almost every single one of them it is the first time they see someone dying. For team RWBY it's the same only Blake seems the least affected.

"BRIAN!!!" The sound of Drake yelling cuts threw the courtyard. "Well if it isn't my favourite drinking buddy." Brian says making everyone look at Drake. He just pushes trew the crowd followed closely by general ironwood and headmaster Ozpin. Who is then followed by a couple of specialist.

"What the fuck are you doing here! Now step back I can only guess your fight is with me!" Chuckling Brian walkes right up to Drake pushing the end of his katana against the place his heart is. "I didn't come here to kill you. What is kind of a shame because I was looking forward to a good fight but that doesn't matter right now. I am here to warn you, interven or tell anyone something classified the entire trapper program will be hunting you down." Now it was Drake turn to chuckle.

"I am not stupid, I know that me telling no one is keeping me alive. Now seeing that nobody wants dead students I suggest you let him walk away." Drake says lowering his katana and looking at everyone watching. "Believe me we can take him but he would kill a couple of us before we can kill him so let him go. We will find another time to do this."

"He killed one of my men if you think I am going to let him go that easily than you are out of your mind!" The general says pulling out his hand gun but before he can shoot his opponent Brian grabs a bunny Faunus in front of him, using her as a shield. Slowly Brian starts to step backwards till he reaches the edge of the cliff. Winking in the direction of Weiss he pushes Velvet towards the general and let's himself fall off the cliff into the water.

"Who was that!" A random student thinks out loud, almost everyone drops their weapons, the ones who don't aim them at Drake. Yang jumps in front of him eyes blazing red but before she can do something Drake stops her and walks in front of her. "That was Brian and no he isn't a trapper. Despite having something against Faunus he is a mercenarie that the red hand hires to do the work they can't be seen doing. Like killing politicians that are pro Faunus or murdering a high ranking military officer."

"Do I need to arrest you?! You let him get away!" The general shouts, two soldiers are making there way to me. "I have no doubt that we could have stopped him. But like I said before, he has two semblance i don't know how that is possible but he has. If you want to arrest me for saving people's lives than go ahead!"

"We are all missing an important point, who is the Faunus he killed." Goodwitch speaks up, now everyone's attention is on the dead snake Faunus. "We don't know he attached us and took that one guy for Drake." Ruby says not wanting to look at the lifeless body laying against the three.

"I don't fucking know him!" Drake shouts directly jumping into the defensive. "But now that I look at him...I remember, I killed his brother I guess during the breach."

"I also recognise him, he is one of the White fang top assassins together with his brother. But if what you say is true...then there are two less people on the most wanted list."

"Does that mean I don't have to go to jail?" Drake asks the general hopefully. He just shakes his head and walks away without saying another word his soldiers closely behind him.

"This might not be the best time but, Sunshine wanna go on a date with me?"

 **The end**

 **First name: ?**

 **Last name: ?**

 **Code name: the poet**

 **Weapon: uses a long bow that can collapse into an short iron bar for transport reasons.**

 **Semblance: can for an extended period of time, slow down time.**

 **Personality: comes over cold and emotionalis, thinks he is better than all Faunus and a lot of humans.**

 **Personal life: not much is known about his life before he joined the red hand. There even aren't a lot of trappers who have seen his actual face.**

 **Affiliation: red hand, is together with 'the doctor' Edward Swart right hand man. He is one of the original trappers and has trained others in the past. Like 'sandstorm' and a couple of others.**


	30. Trapper 30

**I do not own RWBY**

 **A date...sort of**

Well yang said yes so I was now preparing for that date. For the rest everything is normal...sort of, the school has been on a lock down till the festival, that is in two days by the way. And now even more students are avoiding me, not that I blame them I do seem to attract a lot of trouble. On top of that I am basically a wanted terrorist.

On the bright side Goodwitch actually gave me a pistol, of course it is only because they can't leave me unarmed when White fang and red hand assassins are coming for me. I asked for my weapons but they said they didn't trust me with my weapon.

"Drake did you read the news?" Ruby says from behind me clearly something bothering her. "Oh you mean about the media knowing Beacon is harbouring a trapper." I reply casual like nothing is wrong.

"How can you do like nothing is wrong? Didn't you read the things they say about you? About you being a cold blooded killer, there are even rumours that a protest is going to take place in front of the school." She says in disbelief clearly upset about how things are turning out. Seeing her sad like this I can only do one thing, pull her into a hug.

"Ruby... I am not going to lie but for the longest of time I enjoyed killing, I...I felt good about it. Anyway what I want to say is that I understand why people would react like this." She looks up and meets my eyes a single tear falling down her cheek. "B-but you aren't like any of the other trappers. You saw what you where doing was wrong and left."

"Yeah but...never mind. I need to get going, wouldn't want Yang to wait for me." I say changing the topic making Ruby smile again. "See you later Rubes." Leaving the dorm I am met with the site of Yang looking at me smiling. "Let's get going sunshine, I found an good spot for this date."

 _High end district of Vale_

"We aren't hiding in a motel for ones, what is the occasion?" Indigo asks to the poet, they are currently sitting in a the living room of a high end apartment. With a view over the entire city, ghost is currently in the other room video chatting with his wife. **"Well all the work is done so I thought a little vacation wouldn't hurt."**

"Yeah yeah I know that, but what are we waiting for exactly? I know for the day those animals attack but what do we do then?" Turning to look out of the window the poet looks at the city before answering.

 **"Simple when that happens we will go to Beacon and show that humanity hand front is on their side."** The poet pauses for a second looking at a Faunus boy crying looking for his mother. **"Then we can finally take revenge and put them in their place."**

"Okay but uhm...why would command send only three trappers to do all of that." Before he could answer however ghost came out of his bedroom and sat down besides him. **"Well the third generation doesn't have enough combat experience yet, the second is dealing with threats in other kingdoms and the rest of the first is planning for an attack into the heart of the problem."**

"And besides it isn't only us we have a fourth member, did you forget about that." Ghost says jokingly while checking the news. "Who Brian? No, he is just a mercenarie." Indigo answers trying to think about who he means. "Your former partner dipshit!"

"Drake?! No he isn't coming back, he's a lost cause." Indigo admits with pain in his heart. "You where his partner and you don't see that he still hates the fang. God damm the only thing keeping him there are those friends."

 **"I agree with ghost, I am convinced that after the attack he will come back."** The poet at his little piece of information. "Okay...so when is this attack coming anyway? I know during the festival but when?"

 **"The informant said it is going to happen during the finals."** Looking at each other Indigo and ghost nod at each other. "Uhm hey poet...why do you never take of your mask?" Indigo asks only to receive silince. Shrugging he turns his attention to the TV.

 **"Indigo you will go to Beacon during the festival and inform Drake about this. He is important for the next step after all."** The poet says menacingly making a chiver run down the spine of Indigo. "And what is the next step?"

"To destroy those animals beacon of hope, invade and destroy Menagerie. Don't you know anything?" Ghost says the last part chuckling and smirking at Indigo. "I can't do anything about it! Everyone keeps me in the dark until it's about to happen!" He yells furious jumping to his feet and making his way over to ghost. "Well maybe if you were sober more often and could keep your mouth shut you would know more." Ghost answers also getting to his feet and staring down Indigo.

 **"Knock it off you two, and yes Indigo I agree with ghost."** Sitting back down Indigo takes out his scroll and starts typing away. "What I am curious about however is who that snitch in the fang is?" Ghost says looking at his leader hopefully only to ones again receive silince. "Well I am going for a walk see you assholles later."

 _Beacon academy cliff side_

I am currently pick nicking with Yang, she is restring her head in my lap when I am looking at the amazing view over the emerald forest. It looks much better when you aren't falling to your death. It is only made better with the sun setting right in front of us. I am lost in my thoughts until I hear Yang call out my name.

"You think everything is going to be alright, I mean with the red hand and the fang and all?" She says worried looking up at me. I give her a reassuring smile before speaking. "Honestly I don't know, but I do know the moment any of them hurts you or Ruby they will pay for it."

"I like it when you go all Alfa, but don't worry about me you should worry about yourself more." Chuckling I lay down and start stroking her hair. "I thought I died together with my parents but you and the rest of the team proved me wrong I guess."

"Don't say that...you know I always thought when I graduated I was going to travel the world but now i don't care as long it is with you." She says nuzzling more into my lap. "Traveling around the world, with the red hand I saw all four kingdoms they all have something that makes them special. But doing it with you again would probably be much better than with my old friends."

"Tell me how are the other kingdoms?" Taking a moment to think back to all the moments I spent in all the other kingdoms. "Well from all of them I like Vale the most, good weather and lots of nature. Mistral is also nice they are more for tradition and nature. Vacuo is hot, sand and...well you go there to not care about the law."

"What about Atlas?" She asks getting into a sitting position. "Well I only went there once and that was to a sdc mine, so I don't really know."

"That the time you jumped in front of the bullet to safe Weiss." She says nonchalantly making me freeze. "Relax Weiss told me what happened, that was pretty heroic jumping in front of a gun for her."

"I would do the same for you...it really hurt do." I reply bringing her into a one armed hug and looking at the sunset together. "Yeah, and then we can maybe look for mother together."

 **The end**

 **Name: Vincent**

 **Last name: Brown**

 **Code name: ghost**

 **Weapon: a machete that can transform into a sub machine gun.**

 **Semblance: can use shadows to move, this makes him perfect for infiltration missions.**

 **Personal life: not much is known about him before he became a trapper. The only thing we do know is that he was born outside the kingdoms and the White fang killed someone close to him. Despite nobody of his colleagues ever seeing her, he has a wife who is pregnant.**

 **Affiliation: red hand, was trained by the doctor, is mentally unstable and has moments where he goes full psycho.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Tournament**

"What do you mean?! I can't enter the festival grounds or the arena!" I yell at the atlisian soldier in front of me, who clearly isn't used to people answering him like that. "I-i am sorry sir but my orders are not to let Drake Swart in." He stammers out, starting to shake under my dead stare.

"Why don't you take those orders and shuff them up your ass!" I reply even more angrier, behind me is Yang who is also not looking happy, Weiss is covering Ruby ears and Blake is being Blake. "Sir I would advise you to take a step back, now." Another soldier says coming to the rescue of his comrade. "Go fuck your self!"

"Guys I am sorry, just go without me and kick some ass okay. I am going back to the dorm going to watch from there." I say to the rest giving up on arguing with the soldiers. "That's not fair..."

"Yang it's okay, just go and show them not to mess with team RWBY." I cut her off, she just looks at the ground before muttering an agreement. "Yeah that the spirit, go team RWBY!" Ruby yells striking a dramatic pose, I just chuckle before saying my goodbyes and starting to walk back to the academy.

'Splash'

"Oh for god sake!" Looking down I see my white shirt now blood red from a water balloon thrown at me. Looking at the direction it came from, I can see two Faunus kids freezing like deers in the headlights. What is pretty ironic seeing that one of them is a deer Faunus. "Really kids, don't you guys have anything better to do."

"Die trapper!" One of them yells before both of them start running into the opposite direction. "You little shits!" I yell before running after them, turning the corner and running into the main drive way of the academy. "Get back here!" Closing the gap between them I am able to grab both of them by the shirt. "Please don't kill me! It was his idea!"

"That isn't true it was his, just please don't kill us!" The other one, the deer Faunus replies. "I am not going to kill you guys. Just know, do that shit again and it won't end so well for you guys." I say the last part in a hushed voice so that only they can hear it. They rapidly nod, when I let them go both of them run like the wind. "Stupid dump kids, now I need a new shirt. Can this day get any worse?" I ask no one in particular, also not expecting an answer.

"Geez I thought you were against hurting kids." The sarcastic voice of Indigo is heard from behind me. In the blink of an eye, I turn around and sprint at him. Catching him off guard, he tries to bring his arms up in defence but I just grab both his arms and pull him forward giving him a headbut. He falls to the ground reaching for his nose, I however just kick him in the gut repeatedly.

"Why...are...you...here!" I yell at him between kicks, stopping I take a moment to catch my breath. Looking around I see a that no one is around, probably because of the tournament. Looking back at Indigo I see him finally flaring his aura. He probably hadn't time to activate it because of my surprise attack. Deciding he isn't worth my time I turn around and continue walking back to the dorm building only to be stopped by Indigo again.

"Hey...come on not even a simple hello?" I hear him say while he is running up to me. "If you aren't gone in five seconds I will have the military arrest you." I reply dead serious opening the door to the dorm building. "What if I tell you that I have information on an upcoming White fang attack on Beacon." I stop dead in my tracks turning around slowly, I lock eyes with him and we have a staring contest. "Five minutes after that you get out."

"Fine by me." Entering the building I check every corner to make sure no one sees Indigo enter the dorm. Deciding that there is no one around we quickly make enter and I lock the door behind me. Before he can say anything I turn on the tv and putting it on the tournament battles. "Okay...speak now." I say in a cold voice not wanting to waste any time.

"Okay...if you aren't carful your friends won't see the end of the festival." He says dryly, I ball my hands into fist and punch him right in the face. "Are you threatening my friends!!!" I yell punching him again and sweeping his feet from under him making him lose his balance. "No no no! Let me finish! I want you to listen to me carefully because I am only going to say this once. The White fang is going to hit the Vytal festival, like all of those years ago. The attack that killed your parents! But only ten times worse, thousands of people will die if you don't help us?"

"Bullshit! Are you guys really this desperate? Tell me this to get me to rejoin your cause!" I yell hitting him again, out of seemingly nowhere he pulls out a scroll and unlocked it before throwing it to me. "Watch this and tell me what you think." Taking the scroll out of his hands I see a video loading. Pressing play the video shows a couple of White fang soldiers catching grimm and putting them into bullheads. Not knowing what to think about this I just hand back the scroll and wait for him to tell me more.

"Now will you let me explain?" The only answer he receives comes in the form of a nod. "I am going to be honest I was speechless myself when I first saw it, but now it all makes sense. That train, the breach was nothing more than a distraction to give the people false hope. To let them think the people who did it have been stopped, but they aren't. Instead they are preparing an attack a hundred times worse...the complete destruction of Vale and ignite a war that would destroy everything."

"B-but how w-would they pull that off?!" I say confused, falling back onto Weiss her bed and waiting for Indigo to also reply on that question. "When they attack during the festival everyone will see it and cause mass panic and fear. And we all know what those two bring."

"Grimm." I say still not believing it, but how more I think about it, it would make sense. Everything he just told me adds up, of course I can question the video. But it looked real, and who would even come up with that. Using grimm as an advantage for a invasion and unleashing them into the kingdom. But they did it before during the breach so...

"We can't stop them, we are only with three and our spy within the fang has to keep his cover." Standing back up I look down at my hands, both of them covered in blood from all the innocent people I killed. _But what if by doing so you saved the life of ten others?'_ Looking at my partner I start smiling like a maniac and help him up to his feet. "I will do anything to make sure that doesn't happens. But if my team finds out that I am working back with you."

"Don't worry about it really, all you need to do is stay at beacon and be ready for the attack." He answers me trying to talk me into it. "Even if I wanted to there is no way I could get my hands on my weapons." Clutching my head I try to make sense out of all of this. I know for a fact he isn't lying but Yang and the others am I really willing to throw it all away for the red hand?

"Relax, here take this. It is the latest atlisian assault weapon loaded with aura piercing rounds. Looking up I see he is offering me the weapon he seemingly got out of nowhere. "And where am I supposed to hide that? Even worse, when they find it and see that I am using illegal ammunition I'm completely fucked!" I say louder than I intended, looking back at the ground I start thinking again. Like what if he now really is lying? I don't think so but there is always the possibility. What if they just try to get me arrested so I shut up.

"I know you and that blonde are sharing her bed, just hide it under yourse." He says matter of fact like, looking back up and meeting his eyes I only have one question. "How do you know me and Yang sleep together?"

"Oh come on Drake you know I have my ways, and you got balls doing that when all your other teammates are asleep." He replies with a wink making me go as red as a tomato and look back down. "Okay, how do I know you just aren't lying about all this for all I know you are just trying to frame me."

"Well simple you don't, you will just have to go with your gut feeling. But I know that you know that something about the White fang doesn't add up." He says making me give him a look that says 'explain further'. "Well...like why would they need all that dust for or why the breach if it just was to get one of your benefiters caught. Even stranger is why would you risk the lives of so many of your menjust for that. And why haven't we heard from them since then? Almost looks like they are laying low and waiting for something to happen."

He's right about everything, sometimes I forget he is actually pretty smart. But Yang, it would brake her heart if I would go back to my old ways. But what if by not rejoining them a lot of people including her get killed and...wait a second. "What do you guys gain from all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious publicity, when people see the red hand protect the civilians during the attack we will gain more benefiters more troops and will have the public behind us." He answers while looking around the room and picking up various items including Weiss her family foto with her sister. "Damm that Schnee is hot, and she is my age to."

"Don't even try if she is anything like her sister she will freeze your dick off." I reply jokingly before going back into my serious mode. "I will help you one last time! You hear me after this we are done! And I am only doing this because they are hitting Beacon and targeting people I care about." I give my final answer, grabbing the gun I examine it (basically an ar 15) before hiding it under my mattress. "I think that where five minutes, now go! How did you even get in here in the first place?"

"You should know that." He says before activating his semblance and turning invisible. That son of a bitch, I was so worried someone would see him with me and he just could have used his semblance. How did I even forget that one, well it doesn't matter now. Let just relax and watch the tournament.

 _The poet POV unknown location_

Standing in the middle of the woods I look around for my contact. I have been here for the past hour waiting for him. I got some target practice because of the Grimm but still he better have a good excuse for arriving this late. Like when he would have done this when I was luitanent in the army I would punish him. But those days are behind me, the general was so stupid not to see the problem. At least now I am doing something about it. He even gave my position to that Schnee, bet he couldn't find anyone that could replace me.

"Man sorry that I am late, Adam kept me." A man says coming out of the woods into the clearing. Light brown spiky hair a normal build and brown animalistic eyes. He's wearing the standard White fang outfit with the exception that he has a complete grimm mask hanging on his belt. And on his back a modified light machine gun with a bayonet attachment. He also has a pistol _(1911 model)_ hanging on his belt. For the rest you can't actually see he is a Faunus, of course I know better and he has claws. _(Like Tukson)_

 **"Get to the point."** I say cutting him off, I already wasted enough time waiting for him in the first place. "Yeah okay, I am sertend now the attack will take place during the half finials. They have people inside Beacon to give the signal when it is happening." He says straightening his back like he is in the military. Taking a moment to go over this new information in my head. "Now can you tell me when I am done? I'm really tired of hanging around those murders and doing like I am one of them."

 **"Don't worry after the attack you can leave and rejoin us."** I say trying to comfort him. "Now is this new intel good?" He asks with hope in his eyes. **"Yes it is, and don't worry I just got conformation from Indigo that the Grimm reaper is back in the game."**

"Really? Well I never met him so I wouldn't know how he looks like." He says before his scroll goes off, he checks it and starts mumbling something along the lines of. 'Stupid bull when I have the change I will kill you.'

 **"Did you already find out who the third party is?"** I ask him before he leaves, making him stop dead in his tracks and take a minute to think about it. "No...but Adam doesn't trust her, that is why we are having all these meetings. I guess the fang and humans working together is just doomed to fail." He answers the last part with a slight chuckle. "So no, I really don't know new thing since the same as last time. It is a lady that from what I've heard is crazy powerful and scares a lot of people."

"But really I want to be the one that kills that fucking bull. I had to put up with all of shit so I think I deserve it." He continued in a dead serious voices before turning around and leaving in the direction he came from. Deciding I already wasted enough time by being here in the woods I also leave but not before grabbing my scroll and sending a message to the boss.

 _Drake POV_

"You were amazing, like really good work." I say to Yang who is walking with me back to the academy after she and the rest won the first tournament fight. "Thanks but come on what did you expect." She answers flexing her muscles, I just try to play it calm and don't let them know about what happened an hour earlier. "Yeah another ten years and you will be on my level." I reply with a cocky grin on my face. She just punches me in the arm before taking a bite out of her cotton candy.

"But you know seeing that we have elected me and Weiss to the next round we are going to have to train hard tomorrow. And we were thinking that seeing that your shoulder is good now why not spar against you." She says making me choke on my candy. "You want me to fight you and Weiss?...maybe a challenge finally!"

We keep walking and making small talk until we are almost at the academy. "So in what kind of trouble did you get yourself in this time?" She more states than asks making me chuckle nervously. "Uhm...well there was this balloon and paint...let's just leave it at that." I say trying to ignore the suspicious look I am receiving from her. We are almost at our destination but than we come across a man swinging a massive sword.

He is wearing a red cape like Ruby with a white button up shirt and black pants. He has black hair and red eyes that kind of remind me of those of 'the doctor' but what he is saying is more scary to me.

"Where is he?! Where is the guy who is dating my niece?!"

Looking at Yang I see that she is sweating bullets and looking really uncomfortable. I can only guess that's her uncle and that he is probably looking for me. Even worse is that his eyes fall on me and Yang.

"Oh shit, can't I have one quiet day?"

 **The end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had to cut it short because I am on vacation. But I hope I see you in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Uncle Qrow**

"You!!! Come here and die like a man!" Looking around for a way to escape I see that I really have nowhere to run. "You wouldn't kill an unarmed man now would you?" I retort trying, hoping the guy has at least morals. "There are no rules on the battlefield kid." Is the last thing he says before he dashes towards me. My instincts kick in and I am just able to avoid the attack only my shirt had to go, again.

I however don't have time to think about that because he swings his massive sword again making me fall on my ass. Getting on my feet as fast as possible, I jump over another swing only to use that momentum to deliver a round house kick to the side of his head. He staggers backwards giving me enough time to send him backwards with a kick to the gut.

My victory is short lived however, he recovers and comes at me again not giving me enough time to evade the incoming sword. Instead I am hit and send flying straight into a three. He walks up to me and prepares to give the finishing blow, he lifts his sword above his head only for me to sweep his feet from under him. Making him also fall on his ass and lose grip on his weapon making it fly in the air and land right in the middle of the two of us.

Jumping back on my feet and running over to him, trying to kick him in the face he blocks it and kicks me in the chest. Recovering, I look back at him just in time to see a fist coming in my direction. Only for it to never hit me m, instead it stops just a few inches from the tip of my nose. Looking around I see that his eyes are focust on something behind me. Peeking behind me I see a women in an Atlisian military uniform glaring daggers at Qrow, I think his name was.

"Qrow, don't you have anything better to do than attack students?" She says coldly, looking between the two of them I can see that both of them are preparing for a fight. Deciding that this is probably the best time to step aside I quietly take a couple of steps backwards. "Ice queen, how is Jimmy doing." He replies, the next thing we know however is that both of them are engaged in a fight that destroys most of the walkway. It only stops when...

"Schnee!!!"

"General Ironwood sir." She goes into the proper military form. After a word exchange the students watching and the teachers leave. Leaving me, yang, Ruby and Weiss standing in the courtyard. "So that is your uncle." I more state than ask, looking at the place that we fought everything is restored by miss Goodwitch, even the tree.

"What is wrong with him! First attacking a student and than my sister!" Weiss yells clearly upset about how things turned out. "He just does that some times." Ruby says immediately regretting it because of the glare Weiss sends her way. "Don't worry I will talk to him about all this." Yang says upset about how her uncle attacked her boyfriend without reason, at least I hope it's because of that.

"I don't care, I just want to go to the dorm and hope this day doesn't get any worse." Starting to walk in the direction of the dorms I stumble a bit because of the headache I have. That tree was really hard, on top of that he hit me in the same spot. "Drake wait for us!"

 _ **Ozpin office**_

"What was that all about?!" General Ironwood says to Qrow who is taking a swig from his flask. "Oh ,I am sorry I needed some stress relief after being out in the field for so long." He retorts while putting away his flask. "By the way Amber her attackers are here in Vale."

"We already know that." The general replies making Qrow even more angry than he already is. "Oh you couldn't like let me know that?! You see this button over here, it is the send button." He says mockingly pulling out his scroll and pushing it into the generals face.

"That's enough! Both of you, now Qrow is that all you found out?" Ozpin asks stopping the argument before Glynda gets involved. "No ,who ever planned it clearly knew what they were doing." He replies, leaning against a nearby wall and once again taking out his flask. "And what about that other thing I got you to do?"

"Wait what other thing?" The general asks not knowing what the other three in the room are talking about. "Well there don't really is that much information about trappers. The only thing I got on 'Drake Swart' was a his code name, Grimm reaper. Now there is a bit more info about him. Pretty impressive kill count had a partner and was one of their favourite agents before he deserted."

"That's all?" Now it was Glynda turn to ask a question. "No not really...he is also responsible for the death of one of the White fangs top assassins and helped kill some high ranking members." He responded, the general finally catching on about what they are talking about. "You are talking about the trapper, Drake."

"Yes, I told Qrow to see what he could find on him. But like you heard it isn't much." The headmaster explains clearly frustrated by the lack of information he is receiving. "But when we would believe the red hand they know way more what is about to happen...if they know it how come we don't?" He continued asking the question more to himself than the others.

"I don't know...maybe we can use.." But the generals idea is quickly shot down by Goodwitch. "No we won't put any of or students in more danger." The general looks like he is going to say something else but it is Qrow who speaks first. "In danger? Come on I just fought the kid he is good for his age. And besides he would have me watching over him."

"Still I am not going to make a deal with a terrorist organisation. If I did that there would be a second war." Ozpin responded while adjusting his glasses. "The only thing we can do is find out from where they get their information from."

"And for that we can just ask him if he knows how or where the red hand gets their information. He has to know something." Goodwitch adds also adjusting her glasses. "I see,no harm in just asking I guess." She continues urning a nod from the headmaster. "Then it is settled, Qrow seeing that you have made such a good first impression why don't you ask him."

"Do you want the school to burn down?!" Both Ironwood and Goodwitch yell in sync. "Sure, I was going to catch up with my nieces anyway. I will see what I can get out of him. Like how stubborn can he be."

"He is dating your oldest niece."

"Touché"

 _ **Back in team RWBY dorm**_

"And I thought I could fight you guys for once, the fuck head reopened my shoulder wound." Drake hissis in pain while Yang is taking care of the wound, again. She really isn't happy with her uncle right now but he always has had I weird way to express his love for them. At least Drake got off better than her first boyfriend. That poor guy had to deal with Qrow and her dad.

"Where is Weiss? I feel like she left ten minutes ago and hasn't come back yet." He asks looking around the room and seeing that not only Weiss but also Blake is missing. "She is having tea with her sister and before you ask I don't know where Blake is." Yang answer annoyed that he won't sit still and let her treat the wound properly.

"Hey kiddos how are things going?!" Qrow shouts, he slammed open the door making the wall crack a bit. "Oh please God no, at least give me another thirty minutes to recover for round two." Drake says while taking cover behind both sister hoping that they will defend him.

"Relax kid I only came here to talk...and see my favourite nieces of course." He says the last part only after he received an angry stare from Ruby. "So first things first, how does the red hand know that much about white fang operations in Vale." He continued, going directly to the point.

"Why would you wanna know that?" Drake asks popping his head out from behind Yang. "Listen kid I might have gone a little overboard, but I am not going to do it again...unless you give me a reason of course." Stepping from behind Yang, Drake takes a seat on Blake her bed. "You know my partner told me a while back that they were able to get a double agent into the inner workings of the fang."

"So you are telling me they convinced a Faunus to work for them?" Qrow interrup shim sounding sceptical. "Your guess is as good as my, but how else would you explain it. It's not like a human would succeed in doing that." Taking a second to think about it he has to admit the kid does have a point. "Do you by any change an idea where your former 'friends' are hiding?"

"Like all the others before you, no! They move around constantly and in every city they have a command centre that is pretty well hidden. And no I don't know where the one in Vale is." Taking a deep breath Qrow decided that the kid knows more than he is telling but probably not going to tell him. Maybe Yang or Ruby know more.

"Whatever...now how are favourite nieces doing?" He asks playful while rubbing Ruby her hair. "You mean your only nieces, and don't think I am going to let go what happened to day." Yang replies clearly angry at her uncle. Feeling the tension rising in the room Drake decides to make a B line for the door. "Seeing that he is gone, let's play some video games." Qrow says urning a 'yeah' from Ruby.

 **The end**

 **That's it for today, hope you guys enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own RWBY**

 **It's always me**

"Hahah suck it! Who is the best, me!" Indigo shouts at Brian after just having beaten him in a game of call of duty. "If you keep this up I will literally skin you alive." He replies in a low dangerous voice making Indigo shut up and sit back down on the couch. "Why are you even here? You aren't a member of the HHF?"

"The fuck I know I was called here, something about a mission and the change to kill a couple of guys. So who am I to say no." He replies with a smile making Indigo rethink his choice of friends. "So the boss man asked you over, good to know...hey Vincent your wife isn't going to give birth, she is only four months pregnant." He says to the other person in the room who is texting someone. However from the moment those words leave his mouth he has to duck under an incoming kitchen knife.

"Now I finally understand why he really deserted, I wanna kill you only after a couple of months. He had to hear your bullshit for five years." Came the answer of Vincent, only seconds later the poet comes walking into the room surprisingly in full combat gear. Normally he would wear some kind of gear but now he looks like he is prepared to take down an army.

 **"Alright we need to move now!!!"** He says making everyone except Brian groan. "Oh come on from what you said the attack is still a couple of days away." Indigo argued not wanting to leave the nice apartment. **"Yes but we need to take our positions now."**

 **"I will be waiting just outside of Beacon, Ghost will be at the tournament, seeing that nobody has seen his face and the Grimm reaper is back on our side it shouldn't be a problem. And you and Brian need to pay a visit to the Azure family."**

"The Azure family...aren't they like the richest Faunus family in all of Vale?" Indigo asks he has heard of them of course. They were pore until they discovered the largest dust mine in all of Vale. After they sold it they where billionaires instantly, now they use that money to fund different Faunus movements.

"Let me explain it to you, their oldest son is funding the White fang so you and Brian go in kill everyone but only after you got a confession of him on tape." This time it was ghost who clarified what he is talking about. "Oh come on! You already knew about this, why am I the one always kept in the fucking dark!" Indigo yells clearly not satisfied about how all of this is going.

"We already told you, you can't keep your mouth shut." He adds making Indigo even more mad than he already is. **"Enough!!! Now Indigo I know what you are thinking, why me. Well you and Brian make a good team and..."**

"You are useless up close and personal so you can't go to Beacon. Plus the boss has to take care of something else first he wants to do alone." Vincent finishes the sentence. Muttering something along the lines of 'it's always me' Indigo just sits back down and starts silently cursing. "So I am here to kill some rich people...if he doesn't admit it can I torture him?" Brian asks with a smile on his face sending chivers down the spine of everyone else.

 **"Of course, just make sure that there is no evidence of our involvement."** He says tossing Brian a balaclava, he takes a look at it before throwing it back. "No thanks I like that my victims to see my face before they die." He says that same smile creeping on his face again. **"As long as you aren't identified I'm OK with it."**

"Nice...come on fat ass we have people to kill!" Brian shouts at Indigo who is still talking to himself. However he seems to have snapped out of it and stands up grabs his rifle and makes his way to the door. "After this is done what do we do then?" He asks before opening it. **"Just go to the safe house in the east and wait for shit to hit fan."**

"What about me?" Brian asks, making a complete one eighty and going into business mode. **"Well when it happens a lot of people will need to be delt with so you can choose."** He replies already knowing the answer. Someone with a blood lust like Brian isn't going to turn down the opportunity to kill some more. In fact the only answer he received was a grin before both he and Indigo left for the estate.

"Does the boss already know that Drake is back in the game." Taking a moment to think about the answer he replies. " **No but I will let him know from the moment this mission is a success."** Seemingly satisfied with the answer ghost also leaves the room with a bag and his gear.

 _Ten minutes later with Indigo and Brian_

 _"Are you in position?"_ The voice of indigo is heard over the radio, taking a deep Brian answers with a simple 'yes' before turning the device off and getting out his weapon. In front of him is a mansion guarded by a couple of security guards but Indigo can take care of them, his price is inside. He once again has the opsion to torture somebody. He isn't going to deny that opportunity now is he.

Standing up and coming out of his cover the guards see him and point their pistols at him. But before they can even say a single word the firsts once head explodes in a cloud of red mist. The others are so in shock that they just keep standing there and are pict of by Indigo one by one. The beauty of 50 cal aura piercing rounds, not really legal but it's the militaries fault for still making them.

He stops infront of the door and knocks tree times, he only needs to wait a a couple of seconds before a butler answer it. "Hello I have an appointment." He says before pulling out a small throwing knife and in one motion sliting the mans throat. "Thank you for your hospitality." He adds, stepping over the body and looking around. "Man this is a nice house." He says as loud as possible to get everyone's attention.

"Alfred who is there?" A female voice is heard coming from upstairs soon followed by the sound of multiple footsteps. "I am sorry but Alfred can't answer you right now, however I will be so nice to explain everything to you and the rest of your lovely family." Brian replies, taking out his staff and pointing it up the stairs. "And who might you b..." The woman in her mid forthys by the looks of it with a pair of fox ears shuts up the moment she sees the weapon pointed at her.

"Now be nice and call the rest of the family for a nice family meeting." He says casually while having an innocent smile on his face. "C-children all t-to my room n-now." She says while also slowly climbing up the stairs again, closely followed by the intruder. "P-please what ever you do, do not hurt my children." She basically begs him, she starts to cry when she enters the bedroom with all tree of her children sitting on her bed. The youngest are twins both girls, only twelve years old. The oldest, her son is sixteen and has his fathers wolf ears.

"Now let's begin okay...I ask the question and you guys answer with a simple yes or no. Got it?" He asks all four people in the room, all of them having fear in their eyes the moment they saw him. "Now let's just wait a second before my partner arrives."

"What do you want?!" The boy shouts at him making everyone else of his family flinch that he is talking to the man that way. "Well... I already know that you are sending some of your families many to the White fang the only thing you need to do is admit it on video." He replies making the boy freez where he is sitting. "T-that's ridiculous he would never do that." His mother says before he can answer, however from the moment she looks at her son she sees something isn't right.

"Please tell me you didn't do that!...was our cause not enough!" She yells at him, making him look down at the ground in defeat. "No...it's not! At least those filthy humans get what they deserve because of the White fang!" He finally yells back after having collected himself. **"Well that wasn't hard at all."** A new voice is heard this time it's Indigo in his trapper gear. If they weren't terrified already now they are. "What took you so long?"

 **"Well there are cameras I had to deal with, you know no witnesses**." Indigo answers while pulling out his scroll and starting to record the scene in front of him. "Okay...now just repeat what you just said and we will leave." Looking back at the family however all four of them are looking like they just saw someone murder a couple of kittens. "N-never y-you trapper!" The boy yells at them making Indigo groan and Brian smile. "I like it when my victims resist."

"So you aren't going to say it to the camera?" He asks the boy who looks angry and scared at the same time. He is however able to shake his head. "Good I was starting to get bored any way." Walking over to the rest of the family he strokes the mother her cheek gently. "Now you are going to confess to that camera or your mother is going to have a really bad day." He continues while pulling out his weapon and pointing it at the older woman. "Mommy!!" Both girls say in unison only to be shocked when he blows one of her knee caps out.

"P-please no." The boy whispers, but it's not heard by any of the others in the room. The sound of his mother screaming in pain blocks it out. "Now what should I do with you?" Brian says pulling out the same knife he killed the butler with and walking to the closest child. Grabbing her by the throat and cutting her multiple times all over her body. Making her white dress turn crimson from all the blood. Next he walks over to the other one and slowly starts cutting of one of her fox ears. "NO!!! I will do it! I will do it."

"Shame I really wanted to cut of the other one to." Brian says like a child who didn't get what he wanted. Indigo just shakes his head and aims the scroll at the boy. "I confess that I, heir of the Azure family fortune. Funded the White fang in their recent attacks on Vale." He says like a real professional. "Alright now you die!" Brian yells, his smile back on his face. Before the boy can even ask what is happening Brian is next to him stabbing him in the gut.

 **"Alright we got it...we need to stay here till the father arrives. I am going downstairs and see what these rich people have, you just do you."** Indigo says slowly backing away from Brian and exiting the room. Brian on the other side looks at his other three victims and starts chuckling and slowly walks over to them. "You sure you don't wanna stay and help me?" He asks while unbuckling his belt, looking behind him he sees Indigo is already gone. "Well more fun for me."

 _With Yang and Qrow_

Now it was only Yang and Qrow, Ruby left five minutes ago to get something from the kitchen. "Yang...I am saying this as your uncle who cares for you. You can get anyone you want why would you waste your time with a known murder and terrorist." He says while backing away a little to get out of her rang. "No you listen! Everyone thinks that he is some cold blooded murder that wants to see the entire Faunus race wiped out."

"But I know better, he isn't some big racist. He helped us take down Roman Torchwick, even before he knew any of us he saved Weiss her life and helped Ruby studying!" Yang yells at her uncle, her eyes turning red and her hair lighting up. "If you say so, but know that he is responsible for the death of hundreds of people and that will follow not only him but also you for the rest of your lives."

"I know that...he regrets what he has done. I also know that he will never tell me everything what he has done. But I really love him, he can make me laugh and cares for everyone on the team. He even wants me to help find mom, seeing that you aren't really helpful." She answers trying to defend Drake the best she can, she knows that they will probably never live a normal life but she never has felt something for someone like this before.

"If that is what you want I am not going to stop you, but I just wanted you to know what you are getting yourself into." Qrow says feeling bad for even bringing it up. He doesn't know the kid all he knows is that he is a pretty good fighter that could actually be a worthy opponent when he would have his weapons. "Are you just saying this because he was going to kick your ass." Yang says teasingly, making him groan.

"Oh please, the kid is good I will give him that but he isn't ready to fight me." He exclaims, Yang just snickers and before he can retorted Ruby rejoins them and sits down to play her video game. "So what did I miss?" She asks unaware about the discussion that just took place. "Oh nothing sis, just talking about Drake." Yang answer hoping Ruby doesn't catch on. "Oh that reminds me I need him to give him his new weapon."

"Oh you guys finally finished that sniper rifle." Yang asks while picking up a controller and selecting a character. "Yeah he asked me to finish it because he wanted it to go in a compact mode just like my sweetheart... And he is band from entering the force."

She adds that part rather quickly hoping that nobody ask more questions about it.

"WAIT!!! They banned him from the tournament and now they also ban him from the force!" Yang yells, doing exactly the opposite what her sister hoped she would do. "What is he supposed to do? Sit in the dorm the rest of his time here at Beacon?!" She continues standing up and walking around the room. "No it's just for an extended period of time, you know until everything calms down a bit." Ruby tries to calm her sister down a bit, and succeeding a little bit.

"Stil...don't they realise that taking away all his weapons makes him just an easier target." She says sitting down on her sister her bed and staring down at the ground. "Oh come on you know how Drake is, what ever comes his way he deals with it. Not always how we would do it but he has survived this far. Anyway I am only trying to say that you don't kill him that easy."

"I guess you are right...come on let's play." Yang says taking the controller back and starting the game. "I am going to leave you two be, Ozpin needs me so see you later kidos." Qrow says but not before taking a huge swig of whiskey. "You are going to watch my fight in the tournament." Yang says to her uncle before he leaves the dorm.

 **The end**

 **First name: Natalie**

 **Last name:Si-niy**

 **Weapon: a shotgun that can turn into a scythe.**

 **Appearance: normal height and long blonde hair. Sometimes uses her looks to get information.**

 **Semblance: for an extended period of time she can make men fall in love with her. She also tries on women but finds it harder.**

 **Personality: is nice for people who have proven themselves to her. Also likes to tease other men with her looks.**

 **Affiliation: currently part of HHF and one of the better trapper agents, she prefers to work alone and because of this she hasn't had an apprentice.**

 **Reasons: the reason she joined the red hand is to take revenge on the White fang for killing her father who was a soldier within the Atlisian military. Because of this she stopped her training to become a specialist.**

 **Personal life: because of her decision to become a trapper she lost contact with her mother but has a younger sister she meets regularly with.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own RWBY**

 **It's all falling apart**

"In the name of the law stop or el..." The atlisian soldier never got to finish his sentence because before he could, he received a boot to the side of the head. "Okay trapper play time is o..." His companion making the exact same mistake of trying to say something before the fight, rookie mistake. "I will fucking fight every single one of you if you don't let me see Yang!!!" Drake yells at the other soldiers who are closing in on his position.

Now you might ask your self what happened, well he was watching her fight Mercury when all a sudden she blows the kids knee cap out. The next thing she knows she is surrounded by atlisian knights and taking into custody. So Drake did what every boyfriend who do in this situation. He destroyed an atlisian knight, took his gun and then hijacked an airship to fly to the colosseum. Bringing us to the situation right now, he is surrounded by Atlas military personnel, atlisian knights and worst of all he can see his end goal right there. Only ten meters in front of him is the door to the head of security. That's probably where they are keeping Yang.

"Give it up you are surrounded." One of the soldiers demands, slowly lowering his weapon and putting it on the ground. "Good now hands behind your head and face down onto the ground." The same soldier says while slowly approaching Drake with a pair of handcuffs. However the moment the soldier tries to handcuff him he reverses the action and instead of Drake it's the soldier who is handcuffed. To make matters worse he also takes the man gun and puts it against his head.

"Okay let me leave, and this guy doesn't get his brains blown out!" Now it is Drake turn to make demands, the soldiers look at each other before one for one lowering their weapons. "Good now get out of my way and unlock that door." He continues, to show he means his treat he clocks back the hammer on the pistol making the soldier whimper. But it has the right effect because the soldiers do exactly what he asked from them. Moving towards the door with the soldier still held at gun point.

 ** _Drake POV_**

Opening the door behind me I push the soldier into his colleagues and quickly shut the door. "And what might this mean Mr Swart?" The icy voice of Glynda Goodwitch is heard from behind him. Turning around i comes face to face with not only miss Goodwitch but also the headmaster, general Ironwood and his right hand man or in this case women. And last but not least Yang and her uncle both looking at me like I have gone mad. "Oh uhm...there was a misunderstanding between me and the military. No big deal, they might want my blood right now do."

"I will tell them that everything is alright and they can go back to there post." The general says while grabbing his scroll. "And now for what are you really here? I can only guess of course." The headmaster says with a small smile on his face. "All I wanted to say is...that this all was set up by...I don't know by who yet, but it was a setup."

"Oh and how do you know so sertend, where you there maybe?" Winter Schnee says looking at me like she is going to attack me every minute now. "Well...you see I am not going to lie, a shotgun to the fucking knee cap isn't pretty so it doesn't make sense that there wasn't any blood." I replies making everyone in the room go silent. "The kid does have a point." Qrow admits before starting to drink and receiving a glare from Winter.

"On top of that...he has either pretty thick armour on his legs or has prosthetics." I clarify further making the atlisian look at him sceptically. "And how would you know that?" This time it was the general who spoke. "Well I fought with him ones and felt it, at the time I thought nothing of it but now..."

"Listen up I am saying this not because I like you guys but because I care for Yang and the rest of the team. A couple of days during the first round my former partner approached me and told me that by the end of the tournament the White fang will attack and destroy Vale, I think this is the first step." I say making some people look at me like I am crazy while others look shocked. "You talked with a trapper and didn't tell me!"

"Sunshine I...you know what fuck it! You think this is easy for me?! My former partner, my friend told me that if I don't Help him we all gonna die and I know for a fact that he's right. So you know what I did I told him everything that I knew. What ever I do,people will always see me as a mass murder and do I blame them,no. I am one, I did things I regret, but most of it I don't. Every single day I still feel the urge to kill to murder some poor Faunus and why. Because those animals took away my life! They are to blame for what I have become, all those years ago I saw them kill my mother so the last thing I want now is for them to take away what I care about now so I told him!"

The whole room goes quiet the only thing that is heard are the silent sobs from Drake. Yang can't believe her ears she knows him for so long and in all that time she didn't see him cry once. The guy had a tomahawk stuck in his shoulder for dust sake and still he was able to joke around. But now he just told everyone what he really feels what he has been trying to fight back all this time. She was angry of course but right now she couldn't stop feeling sympathy for him. Everyone of the team talks to him about their problems but never did they ask how he was feeling. She talked to him how sad she was about her mom and how she was going to find her without realising how that must have felt to him.

"Drake I am sorry I..." However before she could apologies to him fully general Ironwood spoke up. "Here by I arrest you for conspiring against the military and helping a known terrorist organisation." Before anyone could process what he just said Winter was already behind him handcuffing him. "James let my student go immediately!" Headmaster Ozpin says making everyone in the room go quiet and look at him. It doesn't happen often that he raises his voice but when he does you know he means it. "He just confessed that he helped a know terrorist group."

"And arresting him will make it better? For all we know they would attack your flagship and brake him out." Ozpin argues back making the general take a step back. "And I am sertend that mr Swart would fight alongside Beacon if the time comes. They could have pressured him into telling them what they wanted to know." For all this the general doesn't have an answer so he sits back down and starts massaging his temples before speaking. "You two just go back to your dorm and don't leave Beacon grounds without a good reason."

Nodding both teenager quickly stand up and leave. The walk to the airship that will take them back to Beacon is a quiet one. Most people they pass whisper things along the lines of 'you see she isn't any better than her boyfriend' making Yang lower her head even more. Once they arrive and take off Yang is the one braking the silence. "Drake I am so sorry I am a horrible girlf..."

"Where the fuck are you apologising for? I am the one that lied to you, that helped a terrorist group and you are the one apologising." He cuts her of, looking at him she sees that his cocky smile is back. "No I have to, I have been so selfish! Only talking about my problems and never asking how you are feeling. You are having an inner conflict and no one is even noticing it because we we to busy with ourselves."

"Sunshine...do I have problems yes, but the only way that happened back there is because I was scared to lose you. All those problems and doubts vanish when I am with you. I lost a lot of people I cared for the last thing I want is to lose you to." He answers making her cry, she flings forward and pulls him into a kiss. "What ever happens I will always be there for you." She says before kissing him again.

"Now...what was all that shit with Mercury about?" He asks between kisses. "I...I don't know, he is done and all of a sudden he is back up and attacking me. When I tried to defend myself it happened." She answers looking down at ground from sadness. "Hey don't look like that, you are more beautiful when you smile. But the description you just gave me only fits an elusive kind of semblance. And Mercury doesn't have one."

"Don't you think I don't know that! I just know everyone is going to talk and..." She is silenced by Drake bringing her into a hug and telling her everything will be alright. "Now you just need to tell the same to the rest of the team and JNPR. What does it matter what other people think? As long as your friends believe you." He says making her look him in the eyes and silently agree with him.

"YANG!!!!" Ruby yells as she sees her sister enter the dorm room. As quickly as she can she rushes over to her. "What happened you where taking by the those soldiers and..." She goes quiet the moment she sees Drake do the motion of slowing down. "Guys I need to tell you something, I didn't do that something happened back there in the arena. You need to believe me I didn't do it on purpose." Yang basically begs to the others.

"Of course I believe you, you know that." Ruby tells her making her look at the others of the team. "You are a brute but not that brutal, even you wouldn't do that on purpose... That's more something for Drake." Weiss answers receiving a 'hey' from Drake. Now all the attention is focused on Blake. "I had someone very close to me change, it also started like this saying that it where accidents but they weren't." She says coldly making Yang look sadder than she already is.

"Alright you listen up, if she says it is an accident you believe and help her. She is your partner for crying out loud!" Drake says while stepping over to Blake and getting in her face. "But you aren't him so I trust you." She finishes with a smile making Yang look up and Drake slowly back away in embarrassment while mufeling an apology.

"Okay now sit down and tell us what happened."

 **The end**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Beginning of the end**

 ** _Indigo POV_**

"And the winner is Yang Xiao Long!" The announcer says making me just look at her and think only one thing. ' _I teached him how to get girls...how come I haven't a sexy blonde girlfriend yet!"_ I mentally yell only for my thoughts to be cut short when the same blonde incapacitates her opponent. "Well...I didn't see that one coming."

"I am actually surprised by this turn of events my self." Brian comments his eyes glued to the screen. "Shame she didn't go for the head, I would've exploded like a grapefruit probably." He continues making me just look at him and shake my head. It's bad enough I have to work with this nut job and it's only made worse by the fact he is now completely covered in blood. Let's just say we don't have to worry about eye witnesses.

"Drake ain't going to be happy about this." Man I am happy I don't am the one that has to calm him down. Like dear Oum he is probably on the war path right now. "Now I see what he sees in her, if she wasn't taken I would go after her myself." Brian continues his little monologue making me mentally sigh.

"When is that father of theirs coming home again." I ask my 'partner' really getting tired of his shit. "Should arrive any minute now." He replies, looking back at the TV I see that the broadcast has been cut. "Sometimes isn't right...their wasn't any blood. His leg should have been blown off."

"So what you saying, they planned this?"

"No she was really shocked about what she just did, facial expressions , one of the first things I learned in the army." I say making Brian look at me and then back at the screen. "Wasn't part of that White fang plan to cause mass panic and negative emotions so the Grimm would attack?" He asks casually making me look at him in shock.

"Fuck you're right...those animals plans has begun! You stay here and have your fun I am going to Beacon!" I yell at him before grabbing my rifle and sprinting out the door and towards the nearest car. "Ah fuck me! They said it was going to be when the finals are played!"

 _Later with the poet_

Standing on top of one of the biggest buildings in downtown Vale the poet looks down at the city. There isn't much life on the streets right now it's almost evening and the other round of the tournament is about to start. The invincible girl against one of Atlas most secret weapons. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought, after all it was he who came up with the idea all those years ago.

 _'They said I was crazy, paranoid even! But tonight they will see that as long as these animals are allowed to do what they want there will be conflict.'_ He thinks, looking above him he sees one of the atlisian cruise ships pass over him. From the moment he could walk he knew he was going to serve his kingdom. He even made it all the way to the generals right hand man, but nobody saw the problem.

All those good men lost fighting those animals in the Faunus wars and later in the war against terrorism and they still got what they wanted. Those men died for nothing, the council is weak. The military is weak, that's why he left. And finally he found another place to put his skills to use. And they at least saw the problem, ever since he met Edward Swart he has followed his every order. And now after all those years his former colleagues will finnaly see that he was right.

Tonight will be the night he takes his revenge, that he proves them all wrong. But most importantly the man he once called his closest friend, James Ironwood. From all people he thought that would understand him it would be him, but all he did was laugh at him and tell him that he better go and do something productive instead of being paranoid.

 **"Who is the stupid one now."**

 _Later on top of beacon_

Looking down at his hands Drake can't decide what he really wants. Sure being at Beacon and becoming a huntsman is the dream for a lot of people but every time he fights a White fang member. The satisfaction he feels when he sees the life drain from their eyes. It scares him to think about it but he enjoys killing. As much as he wants to deny it, he still feels like a trapper.

But here at Beacon they gave him a second chance, friends who at this point are more family to him. Yang, he didn't think that it was possible to care for someone that much. She is probably the main reason he stays...and of course the fact that outside beacon a lot of people want him dead.

But he can't go back to being a mindless killer, he would throw away everything he has worked for in the past mouths. And on top of that you have all those people who believe that he actually changed and is going to stay on the right path.

However the feeling, the bloodlust is bigger then ever. Every single night he hears that same voice in his head repeat the same thing over and over again. It's telling him to leave, to kill! That they will never fully respect him. And the dream always ends in the same way, every night he sees his mother getting shot. It's driving him insane, half of the time he wants to listen to the voice and the other half he wouldn't want anything more than it to just shut up.

He needs to calm down, this isn't the main problem right now. He is almost ninety percent sertend that they set Yang up. She doesn't want to show it in front of him but she is scared, that's the reason why he is on the roof in the first place. She told him if he wanted to give her a couple of minutes to her own to collect her thoughts.

Looking forward he can see the sun setting when out of fucking nowhere the alarm of a Grimm invasion starts going off! Looking at the sky he can see an army of nevermourse and griffins coming in the direction of Vale. This can only mean one thing, Indigo was right and the White fang really is attacking Vale with Grimm. And on cue an airship lands loaded with Grimm and another one with White fang members.

Turning around he runs to the emergency exit to leave the roof and get to the dorm. Not only is Yang there, but that assault rifle is still hidden there. Running like the wind he runs past a couple of students who have no idea what's going on and are confused by the alarm. Finnaly arriving at his dorm door he doesn't bother knocking and just kicks in the door.

"DRAKE!!! What the fuck is going on?!" Yang yells from on top of her bed. "T-the White fang are attacking!!! Get your fucking weapons they are releasing Grimm!!!" He yells back at her, walking over to his 'bed' he throws the mattress to the side and picks up the gun and the extra ammo.

"How? What...the White fang, how did you get that gun?" Yang doesn't know what to ask first but judging from the alarms going of outside and that she just witnessed the murder of penny and that lady her speech it will have to wait for later. Jumping from her bed she picks up ember celica and her scroll. "You ready?" He asks her, the only answer he receives is a cocky grin and. "What do you think yourself."

Leaving their dorm they both decide that they have to go to the front of the school and see how bad it is. However Drake chooses to go to miss Goodwitch office first, he likes to fight with his own weapons after all. "You go and call the rest I will be with you outside in like five minutes."

"What! Splitting up now is like a really bad idea." Yang answers almost immediately, by now most students know what is going on and are scrambling for their weapons. "Sunshine, Yang I am only going to get my weapons. You just go with out me and call Ruby, I will catch up eventually." He replies, stopping in the middle of the hall that leads outside. Both turn and look each other in the eyes.

Closing the distance they pull each other into a kiss, eventually they both need to pull back to breathe. "Be safe ok." Yang mutters while looking at her boyfriend. "Come on Yang you should know me by now." He answers playfully before giving her one more quick kiss on the lips. "The same goes for you by the way." He continues before turning around and running the opposite direction towards Goodwitch her office.

Running down the hallway he can hear the sound of screaming and shooting. He probably looks like a pussy right now, everyone is running towards the fight and he is going in the opposite direction. Shaking that thought out of his head he turns the last corner only to come face to face with a couple of White fang soldiers and worse of all, that guy that's supposed to be dead.

Standing in front of him is...what's his name again? The Lord or something of the White fang. The same one that he cut his arms off and left him to bleed to death. He actually hasn't changed much from the last time they met, only now he has two prosthetic arms. Both of them look each other in the eyes one with hate the other with confusion and shock.

"If it isn't my least favourite human!" The Faunus spat at him while ordering his man to stand down. Taking his rifle he aims it at Drake. "I am going to enjoy watching you die." He continues, firing of a grenade followed by a stream of bullets. Having just enough time to recover from the shock Drake does a couple of backflips avoiding the grenade blast. When he finnaly reaches the end of the hallway he ducks under the incoming bullets. Not wanting to lose any time and meet up with Yang as soon as possible he activates his semblance.

"Hahaha I am not going to fall for the same trick twice." He says, seemingly unaffected by Drake his semblance. Knowing that he has to deal with him quick he pulls up his own gun and starts firing in the direction of the White fang members. However his opponent blocks hit he incoming bullets with his arms. The guys behind him however weren't as lucky. Chuckling again he pulls of the black gloves he is wearing, revealing two prosthetic hands that both change into a sword.

Charging his opponent, the only thing Drake can do is bring up the rifle to block the incoming swords. Only for them to cleanly cut true the weapon. Looking at both pieces in his hand the only thing he can do is throw them at his opponent. Who simply avoids both incoming objects. Out of ideas the only thing left to do is get into a boxing stands similar to that of Yang.

Waiting for his enemy to make the first move Drake waits until he is about to be cut in half to jump over the blade and use the momentum to deliver a super man punch to the mans face. Stumbling a bit backwards he is met with dozens of punches all directed at pressure points. Shame that he didn't know that half of his body is made of iron.

Flinching when his bare fist makes contact with a solid surface under the clothes of his opponent, he drops his guard for a second. Having no time to avoid the incoming blade. The hit does a number on his aura and a large cut just above his left eye is made. Standing back up he tries to look at his opponent but is partially blinded by the blood from the cut getting in his eye.

Trying to get it out of his eye he is met by another slash right to his chest. An undeep cut stretches from his right shoulder to his stomach. The White fang member now goes in for the finishing blow. Only for Drake to side step it and deliver a kick right to his face , breaking his nose. "Try fighting without being able to properly breath asshole."

Blinded by rage he goes in for another stab only to once again hit thin air. This time however he is kicked in the knee followed up by an uppercut. Screaming in rage that the human is still hurting him even without a weapon he charges again and once again hits nothing. However he is expecting it and brings up his other arm to hit his opponent who is coming in to hit him in the face.

Landing on his back Drake can feel the boot of the Faunus pinning him down. Looking up he can see him grinning and brining up his right arm to deliver the finishing blow. Closing his eyes he can only think one thing. _'I am sorry Yang'_ however the blow never comes. Instead he hears three loud gun shots. Opening his eyes he sees the Faunus coughing up some blood before falling over dead.

Behind him stands no one else than Indigo in full trapper gear holding his pistol in his left hand while his katana is I the right. **"Come on we have work to do."** He says before tossing him his weapons and turning around heading outside. Standing up and holstering his pistol he flairs his aura to try and speed up the healing process. At the same time he catches up with his 'partner'.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Forget that where are you going?!" Drake asks Indigo who instead of going outside turns right and starts walking up the stairs. **"Simple really, I came to help you. Now go outside I will cover you from the roof."**

Nodding at him, he turns around and runs outside only to see his worst nightmare. He still remembers the day his parents died and the explosion and shooting but this is much worse. Atlas soldiers lying dead killed by their own weapons.

Students desperately trying to fight of the endless stream of Grimm and White fang soldiers. He can smell burned flesh and hears the screams from people that are slowly dying.

He is snapped back to reality when a White fang grunt charges him only for his head to be blown of by Indigo. Shaking his head he gets out his gun and katana and starts running to the closest enemy. Most Grimm aren't really that dangerous, mostly creeps. They had to transport them in a bullhead after all, so they don't put up much resistance.

The White fang soldiers are pretty much the same, shooting them from a distance and when they get to close make quick work of them with the katana. The ones trying to sneak up on him are killed by Indigo who is covering him with his sniper rifle. But all that time Drake has only one question, where is Yang?

 _ **Blake POV**_

"P-please no." I whimper to Adam, he slowly is approaching us. His katana in his hands ready to kill both of us. Looking at Yang who is laying on the ground not moving. Her aura trying to heal her arm, or what is left of it. Trying to stand up I fall back on one knee, the pain in my side unbearable.

Looking back at my partner, after this I can't face her ever again. This is my fault, I did this to her. But deep inside of me I feel fear a lot of fear. Not for how she will react or for Adam no, for Drake. If he sees her like this he will rightfully blame me and then... I never liked him but the last few weeks I felt like we where both learning to respect each other more.

Of course I never completely trusted him and he probably never fully trusted me but we where getting closer. But I witnessed what trappers can do and if he gets his hands on me, dead would be the last of my worries. "It looks like your time is up my darling."

Looking up I am looking at my killer, closing my eyes I wait for death. "YANG!!!!" We both look at the source of the sound I see Drake in the same place Yang stood moments ago. The only difference between them is he looks calm while Yang was angry. But you can clearly see the anger in his eyes. "Oh I was waiting for you..."

"Shut up you animal! You will wish for death when I am done with you."

 **The end**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Long time no see**

When ghost was assigned to keep an eye on the tournament he wasn't expecting much. Sure the fights where good and entertaining he was however sertend that he could take them all and win within minutes. The boring thing was that he had to act like a real civilian cheering for his favourite fighter. He really liked that Mercury kid.

Of course things got out of hand earlier today when Drake girlfriend basically put the kid in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He was tempted to go and explore a bit learn the facts about what happened and hear both sides story, but he couldn't leave his post. Orders are orders so he stayed, walking around a little bit getting to know some people.

He however never expected to witness a dismemberment during one of the fights. Even less that it would be a robot and that it would be the invincible girl that would do it. But here it was right in front of him lay the remains of the robot, the girl who did it looking at her with a face of shock.

Most people by now have started running to the exits, the alarm of a Grimm invasion clearly audible. And then there was that speech from that women that just send chills down his spine. The information they got said that the attack would take place during the finals but that clearly is incorrect. So now there is only one option left, to fight.

His semblance makes him able to use the shadows to move but gives him also the option to store a couple of things in it, like his weapon. He is fairly sertend that if he helps the students infront of him now they won't recognise him and won't try to fight him. So what, being the good guy for once won't hurt anyone.

The kids are doing a good job on their own, they have severely injured the nevermore but that also means he is even more pist off. Jumping over the railing he starts running at the big turkey, turning his machete into machine gun mode and firing at it to get its attention. Succeeding in doing so it turns his head so that it can see his new attacker.

Changing his weapon back he ducks under the incoming wing. Putting all his strength into a jump he jumps over the creatures head, by doing so he succeeds in cutting out its right eye. Landing on the other side he quickly turns around and shoots the left eye. Completely blinded, the Grimm starts screeching and swinging his wings around damaging the arena.

Looking at the students who are staring at him with wide eyes he just shrugs. "I already did my part, finish it." He tells them, it only took a minute or so for the fifteen to finish it of. "That's what I'm talking about! Fuck yes!" 'Ghost' yells before realising that he is now the centre of attention. "Oh uhm...hello there, I am...Bob, Bob Brown. Huntsman from Vacuo."

"I recognise you from..." But before the youngest of the bunch can finish her sentence two veteran huntsman interrup him. "Students you need to go and leave this area immediately, we will take over from here." The oldest one of the two says.

"Yes and...who are you?" The second one with green hair asks 'Bob'. "I am a huntsman from Vacuo...I will go with the kids, make sure they make it to the ships." He quickly says trying to get as far away from the huntsmen. "Alright...kids let's go!" He shouts at the the others who haven't said a thing.

Knowing there is no room for discussion they all nod and start running after their new 'teacher'. "Wait hold on! Where do I know you from!" Ruby asks him, using her semblance to catch up with him. "Listen up kid you will need to go on without me. I have other business to attend, and to answer your question. Long live Humanities hand front." He says to them making all of them take a step back before he vanishes right in front of them.

"Well...I now know from where I knew him." Ruby says receiving blank stares from all the others. "What was a trapper agent doing in the audience?" Jaune asks the question most of them have been thinking. "Does it matter right now, we have to get to Beacon." Sun says, they all agree with him and continue running.

 _Later in Vale with 'the poet'_

"P-please help me!" A young woman screams from the top of her apartment building. Surrounded by Grimm she has no where left to go and accepts her death. Only for a man with what appears to be a mask kill all Grimm and open the door that was stuck for her. She says a quick thank you to the stranger before bolting into the building.

Looking around 'the poet' can see smoke rising from all over Vale. The Atlisian army cruisers shot out of the sky by one of their own and Grimm filling the sky. The only thing however he can think about right now is. 'I warned you.'

Now there is only one thing left to do, let the people know who their real protectors are. Taking out a camera he kept on his belt, he aims it at the city. He knows that from the moment he hits record the whole world will see what is happening. Thanks to a really helpful guy that works for the CCT in Atlas. He however also realises that he has to take of his mask so that people will understand him.

Taking it off in what feels like forever he can finnaly feel the wind touching his face again, or what is left of it. Half of his face is not recognisable because of burns. From his red hair is also almost nothing left. You can just make out his purple eyes. Shaking his head he focuses again and hits record.

"People of Remnant, this is what happens when you give animals the same rights as us. What did the citizens of Vale ever do to them!" He says, to emphasise his words he zooms in on a couple of White fang soldiers. Then quickly refocus on the burning city. "But out of this tragedy something good will come. This will be the day humanity starts taking back what is rightfully ours!"

"I am 'the poet' one of the red hands most loyal soldiers and I deliver you this message. Join us to put these muts in their place once and for all." Now filming a couple of Grimm about to rip apart a family, but they are saved by 'ghost' in trapper gear. "We couldn't stop this tragedy but we can avenge the people who died here tonight."

"So don't listen to the council or the military and join or cause!" He finishes, putting away the camera and putting on his mask again. Satisfied with his little speech he just gave, he looks to a nearby street and sees no one other then his former boss. General James Ironwood, together with a blonde woman and a tall guy with black hair and red eyes. **"Well look who we have here."**

Jumping from the roof and having his weapon in bow form he slowly walks up behind the tree. Right when he almost is scratching the generals back an Alfa Beowulf jumps in front of them and is about to take the ladies head off. Only for an arrow to hit the beast right between the eyes, killing it instantly. Stunned from what just happened they all look behind them to see a trapper standing behind them.

 **"Hello again general, missed me?"** The trapper says looking directly at the general. Both Qrow and Glynda look at him demanding an answer about how he would know him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, now surrender!" He answers while gripping his pistol tighter. **"Forgot about me already, you actually hurt my feelings."**

"Shut up! I don't know who you are and I don't care. Now get out of our way we got more important things to do." Qrow answer instead of the general, making the trappers attention now change to him. **"Hmm I see...don't worry Grimm reaper and Indigo are taking care of Beacon. You do know who the Grimm reaper is right?"**

"Grimm reaper...Drake? He isn't...wow that kid can really lie." Qrow mutters under his breath, also Glynda can't believe that all this time they have been lied to.

 **"Now second try, look closely."** The poet continues, seeing that he will properly never guess it he goes into a military stands and takes out his military barret. "Recognise me now." He says after removing his mask. "N-no t-this is impossible! Luitanent Mashiro is dead."

"No no no, my bullhead crashed that doesn't mean I died. My body was never recovered after all." The poet or Mashiro replies, looking behind him he sees a creep and shoots it in the head before facing the general again. "Nobody ever listened to me! And look what is happening now, not so peranoid after all." The general is at a loss of words so Glynda decides to take over.

"You where an Atlisian army luitanent? Why did you never return to your post?" She asks him trying to figure out the end game here. "Well I was going to but due to my injuries I wasn't able. My life was however saved by my master Edward Swart and he showed me the truth."

"Yeah yeah, what are you doing here?!" Qrow cuts in, starting to get annoyed. "Well the world now sees the real face of the White fang, so it's only logical that we take revenge." He answers, putting back on his mask and taking a couple of steps towards the tree of them.

 **"And besides, you are going to tell me everything about the maidens."** He continues making all tree of them go wide eyed and all ask the same question. "How do you know about them?!" They all demand while getting into a fighting stance. **"Orders from the big boss, now tell me."**

"You really are crazy when you think we are going to tell you that." Goodwitch replies while gripping her riding crop tighter. **"Okay then I could only try...what you think I can take on tree trained huntsman?"** All tree of them are confused by his statement and drop their guard for a second.

Activating his semblance that slows down time he fires off an explosive arrow at Goodwitch who is standing in the middle. Seeing the arrow heading in the direction of his colleague, the general quickly jumps in fromt of her. The explosion completely drains his aura making him fly backwards and knocking him unconscious. Looking towards the one who fired, he is gone like he has never been there in the first place.

Looking back at the general they see that his robotic arm is gone. Running over to him Glynda tries to wake him up but with little success. Looking around for incoming danger Qrow decides that the trapper is gone but he can't shake the feeling that someone is watching them.

"We need to get him to a hospital now!" Glynda yells at Qrow who is helping the large man up. However looking ap at a nearby rooftop he sees another trapper with a machete on his back. He is holding what looks like an anti air rocket and aiming it at Ironwood ship. Before he can do anything about it the man fires the rocket, hitting the ship in the engine compartment. Minutes later it falls down and expolds, taking an entire city block with it.

"There where people living there dipshit!" Qrow yells at the man who fired. He just turns around and drops the rocket launcher. **"Collateral damage."** Is his reply before vanishing, turning back around Qrow helps the general who by now regained consciousness. "W-we n-need to get t-to Beacon." He is able to stamper out before falling to the ground.

"You are right, I can only imagine how it is there right now. Rogue robots, Grimm the White fang and to make matters worse the red hand also apparently." Goodwitch says while helping the general back to his feet. Qrow just looks in the direction of Beacon. "Let's just hope oz can get the situation under control."

"Qrow go, with your semblance you will be there in no time." Glynda says while clearing struggling to support Ironwood. "No I will stay here with you guys, let's just hope oz knows what he's doing." He answers, helping her support the general and start moving towards Beacon.

 _Meanwhile with Indigo_

 ** _"Bang"_**

Standing on top of the Beacon academy dormitory building Indigo is killing White fang and Grimm left and right. The atlisian army robots whent offline after the last atlisian ship whent down. However Indigo had something different on his mind right now.

 _'God damm it Drake, where are you?!'_ He mentally yells at his friend. Everything was going fine until he entered the cafeteria and Indigo lost sight of him. All this time he has stayed here and killed as many enemies as possible who tried to enter the cafeteria. Now however his instincts tell himlike to duck.

Doing just that he is able to avoid the claws of a griffin. Standing back up he tries to bring up his rifle as quickly as possible. Only for it to be smacked away by one of the grimms paws, landing on the other side of the roof. Before he is able to do anything else he is hit in the chest, making him fly backwards.

Luckily for him he is wearing the standard red hand armour plate, because his aura is already almost depleted. Standing back up, only to be hit again and almost fall of the roof. He tries to bring up his pistol and shoot it in the face. However the Grimm is faster and tackles him to the ground, knocking the pistol out of his hand.

Opening his mouth the griffin tries to bide of his head, the only thing stopping it is Indigo right arm. Reaching for his knife with his left he gets it and stabs it in the left eye multiple times. Screeching it backs away from him and tries to fly away, seeing this Indigo dives for his pistol and shoots it in the back of the head.

 **"Well...g-god damm my weak aura."** Sitting up straight he catches his breath before walking over to his rifle and looking true the scope. Only to see Drake walk out of the building covered in blood and eyes screaming bloody murder. He doesn't stay there long before he starts running in the direction of the leaving White fang bullheads.

 **"Well shit...what the fuck happened?"**

 **The end**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Rage**

"Look who we have here...if my information is correct i you're Drake Swart, the trapper." Adam says making Drake even more angrier than he already is. "I always wanted to kill a trapper, never got the chance until now." He continues, Blake can see Drake knuckles turning white around his katana. He is pist, more pist then she has ever seen him before. Both her and Adam are expecting him to charge in but to their surprise something totally different happens.

"Hahahhahahah..." He starts snickering, soon he is laughing out loud. It isn't a normal laugh it sends chills down Blake her spine, even Adem is looking a bit uncomfortable. "Y-you wanna make me the bad guy...I will be the bad guy." He is finnaly able to get out after he gets his laughing under control. All those weeks trying to fight back his blood lust. Trying to deal with the voices in his head.

It finally happened he snapped, Drake Swart snapped. Seeing Yang like this bleeding out on the floor, White fang soldiers killing innocent civilians. He remembers how his parents died, how after that everyone abandoned him. Until his uncle came for him, those seven years in the red hand. He made bonds, friendships and everyone excepted him. Why did he ever leave, at this moment he doesn't remember. The inner trapper has come out and wants revenge.

Holstering his pistol he holds his katana in front of him with both hands. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second. When they open again they aren't his usual eye colour. They are black emotionalis pits that are focust in Adam. Without any warning he starts running towards his opponent, slightly caught of guard Adam has to bring up his own katana to block the incoming downwards swing.

He quickly has to do it again but now for a sideways swing. Blocking the attacks successfully he is planning on going on the offensive him self, but he's punched in the troath giving him trouble catching his breath. Stumbling backwards a bit he is soon met with a kick to the chins.

Seeing his opponent in trouble Drake tries to cut of his weapon wielding arm. But his attack is blocked, surprising him. Soon he sees Adam is engulfed in this red aura and he is looking angry. Not thinking about it to much he tries to cut his chest, only for him to stop it with his katana. They interlock with each other and both of them try to get the upper hand.

"You think you can defeat me that easily, I will never be defeated! Sertendly not by human that has killed so many of my brothers and sisters!" Adam yells, his semblance giving him more strength and pushing Drake onto one knee. Looming over him and seeing the desperation on his face, Adam smirks and prepares to finish him off. He however did not expect to all of a sudden see a grin on his face.

Activating his semblance, Adam freezes up and starts trembling in fear. Seeing his opponents hesitation Drake pushes Adam back and charges at him. Trying and failing to bring up his weapon in defence Adam is hit. The blade cutting him from the left shoulder to his chest. Stumbling backwards he falls over his own feet.

"W-what a-are you?" He is able to get out while clutching his left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. "I am your worst nightmare." Drake answers before putting the blade against his troath. "Any last words?" He asks mockingly, he is about to slit his throat but is stopped by a bullet hitting him in the back. His aura absorbs most of the damage but it still hurts like hell.

Turning around he sees a normal white fang grunt aiming his rifle at him. Quickly drawing his pistol he shoots him in the head. Turning back around he is met with Adam katana stabbing him in the side. Screaming in pain he drops his weapon. Knowing that if he doesn't do something fast he will die.

Doing the only thing that comes to mind he bites Adam in the side of the neck. Now it is his turn to scream in pain, he withdraws his weapon and starts backing away. Spitting out the chunk of Adam neck, Drake can taste copper. Picking his weapon back up he looks back at Adam only to see that he is running out of the building.

"C-come back here!" He yells, running on adrenaline and the little aura he has left. Drake starts the chase, running out into the open air he sees a...dragon? Not thinking about it for to long he looks around and sees that the White fang is retreating. Ignoring the pain from his side he starts running towards the bullheads.

Right in front of him he can see Adam entering one of them, he is surrounded by other members who are treating his wounds. Wanting to end this ones and for all Drake pulls out his pistol and aims at the bull Faunus. Right when he pulls the trigger a buffalo Faunus gets infront of him, taking the bullet for him. Looking his enemy dead in the eyes he sees Adam give commands to open fire and kill him.

Bringing up his gun Drake opens fire on the remaining white fang soldiers, however because of the adrenaline wearing off he can finnaly feel the pain trew out his body. Missing almost every shot he is left facing eight soldiers all pointing their rifles at him. Trying to use his semblance again he soon realises that he hasn't enough aura left.

Slowly lowering his pistol, he closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable. "Come on you cowards...SHOOT!!!" He yells at them , having taken peace with dying a long time ago. However instead of the soldiers firing it is someone shooting from behind him. Hearing the panicked shouts from the White fang members he slowly opens eyes, coming face to face with Indigo. And behind him is ghost, taking care of the remaining grunts.

"You fucking idiot!!!where you really going to let them shoot you like that! Has being at this school made you stupid maybe?!" A clearly angry and upset Indigo yells at him while pointing accusingly at him. The only response that Drake can come up with however is falling over and hitting his head on a piece of debris.

"Ah for fuck sake...ghost over here! Transport him to the closest open hospital. Oh and make sure they treat him first, you know what to do if they refuse." Giving a short nod ghost walks over to them and takes Drake into his arms before using his semblance to do what he was told.

 **Hours later**

"W-what happened?" Drake asks, opening his eyes slowly he has to wait a bit until his eyes adjust to the bright light above him. Looking around he sees that he is in a hospital room. Looking around he sees his bloodied clothes hanging on a chair next to him. Trying to reach for them he feels a stabbing pain in the place where his right kidney is.

"Take it easy...you just came off the operation table." Looking to the far side of the room in a dark corner he sees a man. Mid twenties if he had to guess, however the thing that caught his eye is the man eyes, they are like that of an animal. "G-get away f-from me!" Drake yells at the man.

"What did I just say." He says annoyed, stepping out of the shadow Drake can't believe his eye. It is indeed a Faunus you can't however see it on anything other than his eyes. But the most surprising thing is that he is wearing a trapper uniform. "Now I know you might have some questions, let me explain."

 **Earlier with Azure**

" _This was not a tragedy, this was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to men who claim to be our guardians. But in reality are nothing more than men. Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both."_

 _"They cling to power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here? One nations attempt at a cynthetic army, torn apart by another star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent girl? I don't think the Grimm can't tell the difference. And what I ask you is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this. And let's not forget he is the same man who let a trapper, a know terrorist into his school. You need..."_

"Get ready the fun is about to start!" I yell over the engine and speech noise at the White fang grunt who are cramped with me into the bullhead. Gripping my assault rifle tighter I wait until I feel the aircraft touching down and the doors open.

Waiting until everyone else has left I jump out onto the walkway of Beacon academy. Looking around I see the other VTOL let out their Grimm. Looking to my right I see Adam Taurus order some grunts around before turning to me. "You secure the east side of the campus, take these guys with you."

"Yes sir, on me!" Starting to run in the direction of the library if I had to guess. We come across some people , soldiers and a couple of students. All of them basically begging for their lives. Personally I don't bother with them but I can of course not speak for the people I am with.

Reaching the library I look around see that it's just as planned, no one is around. "What the fuck?! Where are the humans?" One of the grunts says before his troath is slit. Taking my gun I shoot the guys to my left and right in the neck. He last two turn around and look at me with disbelief in their eyes before also they fall victim to 'ghost'.

 **"So I suppose you are our inside man?"** He asks me after he is done cleaning his blade. "Yeah...you should get going, I will keep an eye on the grim reaper." I inform him before turning around and starting to head towards the rest of the school.

' _Finally after more than a year I'm finally able to kill some of these guys. I was about to snap, do this do that. Fuck I wanna kill that shit Adam so bad."_

 **The end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, till next time.**


	38. Trapper 38

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Fallout**

"If it was your job to keep an eye on me, how come all this happened!!! That piece of fucking shit hurt Yang!" Drake yells at the newly named Azure, who didn't get to finish his story. Not that he blamed him, he might have become a little distracted with a couple of White fang soldiers, instead of doing his job. But in his eyes everything turned out fine. The plan went as planned and the kid didn't get any permanent damage. Humans can live with one kidney...right?

"I-I need to go see her...where is she?! Where am I?!" Drake yells at the trapper agent while trying to sit up straight and get out of bed. "Relax, we are at Vale biggest hospital. Just like all the others, and yes your girlfriend is here too." The Faunus replies, confusing Drake even more, they would never let a couple of trapper in like this.

"W-what?!" Is the only thing he is able to say, still struggling to understand what is happening. "We are in the hospital, be happy you don't have to share a room, or due to lack of space sleep in the hall." Is the only answer he receives from the Faunus before a knock is heard on the door.

"Who is it?!" Azure shouts while at the same time reaching for his gun that is sitting against a nearby chair. "U-uhm the n-nurse...I need to do a checkup on the patient." Letting her enter the young nurse looks as white as a sheet. Looking down she quickly walks over to Drake and starts asking him questions.

"Do you remember who you are? Do you know what happened?" She asks, clearly wanting this to be over with. "Yeah, my name is drake Swart, i am nineteen years old. And for what happened...I was at Beacon fighting that god dam animal before...I don't remember anything after that."

"Hmm...I will be right back." She hastily says before turning around and sprinting out of the room only to run into Indigo on her way out. "What was all that about?" He ask his 'friends' while taking a seat next to the hospital bed. "Indigo, you better star answering some questions."

"Alright, alright...what do you wanna know?" Trying and failing ones again, Drake gives up on sitting up straight and just starts asking away. "How did we get here? Why isn't there any police trying to arrest us? How is the situation outside? Where are my teammates?!"

"Well to answer your first three questions, this hospital was so friendly to give you a private room after ghost asked them so nicely..." He doesn't have time to answer the other questions. "He threatened them until they said yes." Drake says matter of fact like.

"Pretty much, now where was I? Oh yeah, the cops and military are to busy dealing with the fallout from the attack. You know clearing out Grimm that stayed here, and of course clearing the airspace. So yeah there are still Grimm in the city but everyone is working to clear them out. Even some huntsman and huntress that where nearby showed up. Now Beacon is another story..."

"What is wrong with Beacon?! The White fang was pulling back, I remember that!" Indigo wants to answer him but Azure beat him to it. "Well there was this big ass dragon and the Grimm are apparently attracted to it." He says receiving a blank look form Drake before screaming. "WHAT!!!! A DRAGON!?"

"Yeah...I was as surprised as you are, apparently it lived in mount Glenn." Indigo clarified while showing some pictures he took when he was leaving Beacon. Normally he wouldn't stop and take some pictures, but come on this was a fucking dragon what the change that he is going to see one again. "And for your friends...well the blonde one is still in the IR, the Faunus I haven't seen yet and the little one is apparently in a coma or something because she froze the dragon."

"WHAT!!!!"

"Yeah it was a big shocker to me too...but you should be completely healed by tomorrow. So be ready to move." Indigo finish speaking, giving Drake a minute to think about what he just said. "W-wait I can't go, my friends, Yang! They need me."

"And how are you going to help them? By talking to them, the only thing you can do to help them is to make sure their sacrifices wasn't for nothing." Azure says making Drake go quiet. "We need people like you now more than ever, the war on the White fang is finnaly going to begin. With or without you." He continues driving home his point.

"On top of that do you really think Ozpin ever cared about you? You where just a pawn in his game, the moment you would have stepped out of line he would have thrown you in prison." Indigo says his piece receiving an approving nod from Azure.

"But still...I need to see her." Drake answer, once again trying to get out of bed and once again failing. "I am not leaving until I have spoken to her." He continues, saying it in a way that they know that they can't get it out of his head. "Ok...but we can't leave you here alone, the military or the council will come for you." Indigo tries arguing, but shuts up when he sees the glare he is receiving from Drake.

"Fine, fine...I will stay here with you until you have talked to her an are ready to come with us." He says directly after, Azure just shakes his head before he checks something on his scroll and leaves the room. Only the former partners are now left. Or are they partners again, I don't really know.

"Where are the other two?" Drake is the one to brake the silince. referring to ghost and the poet. "The poet had to go and report the success of the mission to the boss, and ghost could get him there the fastest." Indigo answer, taking a nearby chair and sitting down beside Drake. "You know the last time I was in a hospital was for my little brother...you ending up here wasn't part of the plan."

"You think I don't know that, I am just wanna get out of here so I can see my friends." Drake replies, looking around he is able to look out of the window and see the city. Smoke rising from every corner, he can still see some griffins in the air. "Indigo...I really want to get revenge, but by doing that I would betray and leave them behind." He says motion to a picture of team RWBY he keeps in his pocket.

"I watched them a bit when you where out, they are good kids... But they are naive, yes they will hate you in the beginning but in the end they will understand. And who knows even join us." He says, looking at him sceptically Indigo tries to explain further. "Look those animals aren't going to stop now, they are going to go after the other kingdoms as well. So by rejoining us you will help the rest of the world."

"I guess you're right..." Looking at the picture in his hands he thinks about all the good and fun moments he had with them. Even when they discovered his dark past they mostly still expect him. Treated him as equal, not some mass murdering terrorist. But they hurted her, cut off her arm! They killed his parents, and for what?! What did they ever do to them, they where people who saw them as equal. And they killed them in cold blood, what did the government do about it?! Nothing, they just said it was a terrible tragedy. They can't ignore them now of course, but still what will they really do about them. Somebody needs to stand up and do the same thing they did to all the families they have torn apart.

"I...will...kill...them." Drake says under his breath, making it hard for Indigo to hear what he is saying. All of a sudden his dark aura surounds him and heals all his small cuts. Backing up a bit, Indigo watches how his friend radiates an aura of pure hatred and killer intend. On top of that he is repeating those four words over and over again.

 **Poet POV**

I am walking true the hallways of or HQ alone, I told ghost to wait for me at the mess hall. Looking around you can still see a bit of the Atlisian propaganda that was painted on these walls during the Great War. Now that I think about it, it is funny that they are having all that trouble finding us. We are literally hiding in one of their abandoned military bases in Mantal.

Turning the corner I walk into Natalie who is going the same way as me. We look at each other for a second before we continue going to the boss his office. Arriving there I knock ones before the door opens and we can both enter.

Sitting behind his desk is my master, next to him is 'the doctor' and sitting in a chair in front of him is Diana. She is wearing her usual blue 'combat skirt' that hugs her figure. Her blue eyes fixated on me, at least one is her other is hidden behind her long black hair with blue tips.

 **"What is she doing here?!"** I demand, if there is one person that I hate more than the White fang it is her. Constantly using her mind tricks to get into people's heads to get what she wants. The only reason I haven't killed her yet is because she is one of our best trappers. But that doesn't mean she can go and play with our minds like that.

"Hello to you too." She says before winking at me and turning back around. I am about to retort but the boss cut me off. Quickly apologising I take my place next to him just like the doctor. Natalie takes the only seat not taken in front of the desk. "I don't want to be rude but...why are we here? Your lapdog mission was succes, what has that to do with the rest of us?" Natalie asks, clearly not comfortable sitting in a room full of people that are higher ranked as her.

"Just wait a little bit longer first I need to congratulate my friend on his successful mission." He says, turning around so he is facing me and gives me a firm handshake. **"Thank you sir."** I say, instincts kick in and I go into a military stand.

"But now to answer your question Natalie, it is time we start planning our next move. And for that i need you." I am shocked, Natalie is a good trapper but she hasn't had control over a single mission yet so why now. "Let me clear the confusion, I am working on a side project so to say. It involves creating a team of four trappers that work well together and have them chase down those muts in all four kingdoms a mobile untit that can be deployed around the world."

"A-and you want me to be part of that team?" She asks, everyone is surprised by this. Even me, he never ever told us something about this whole side project. "Yes and I want you to become the leader to, you see it will be you, Indigo, Drake and a new recruit."

"Wait so you want to create an elite group, with a rookie and a traitor?!" Diana interrupt him, I hate to agree with her but she is right. This is almost doomed to fail. "Yes, Natalie is the best candidate to be team leader. Indigo is a good trapper, but he just isn't leader material. The new recruit is showing very promising, so I am letting him learn from the best and Drake might not be in the right mind set right now." Taking a moment to process this all, its clear he has thought about it a lot. And seeing the look in Natalie eyes I can see she is willing to do it.

"So now that is out of the way, why are the rest of us here?" Diana is the one to ask the question that's on everyone's mind. "Well to discuss step two of the plan of course."

"And what's that again...?" Looking over to him I can see him smirking, meaning only one thing. What ever it is, it's going to be hard. "The attack and destruction of Menagerie of course."

 **The end**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Goodbye**

"Come on, you can do this." I say to myself, looking in the mirror of my room. Wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans, trying to cover up the many scars all over my upper body. I am currently trying to mentally prepare myself for going to talk to Yang. It has been two days since the attack and I am finnaly cleared to leave the hospital. I can still hear gun shots from time to time, probably at a Grimm that stayed and hid.

She should be just down the hall of my room, together with Ruby. At least that is what Indigo has been telling me. He says that he heard it from a couple of nurses, he doesn't leave my room door. Standing guard, making sure no police or soldiers come and arrest me. Not that he would be able to do much about it, the guy is good with a sniper rifle and that's it no strength at all.

Taking one last deep breath I make my way over to the door and leave my room. For the first time seeing the hospital, besides that one small room. Looking to my side I can see Indigo looking at me before he turns around and points me in the direction of her room. Slowly but surely I make my way over there, I am about to knock on the door but before I can Qrow opens it and runs into me.

"Wha...oh it's you." Is all he says before stepping aside and letting me enter. Right in front of me is Taiyang Xiao Long, he is sitting between two hospital beds one with Ruby and in the other Yang. He seems to only just notice my presence and quickly stands up. "Drake...it's good to see you." He greets me, from the sound of his voice I can clearly hear he hasn't slept.

However before I can say something back I can see clear shifting in the one of the beds next to him. Looking more closely I can see Yang turning away from us. She must have heard her father calling out my name. "Mr Xiao Long...it has been a while, good to see you to sir." I reply, looking to the side again Yang is still just showing her back to me. She is clearly awake but is doing like she is in deep sleep.

"Y-Yang...how are you doing?" I say the first thing that comes to mind, probably not the best words but at least I said something. "I am doing fantastic, but not thanks to you. The only thing you did is leave me behind to do what ever the fuck you where doing!" She yells at me making me take a step back, those words just hurt me more than Adam blade. Her father is looking apologetic at me before sitting back down.

"I-I didn't know this would happen, I am sorry." I say back, not sounding strong at all. It's more like I am basically begging for my life and for her to forgive me. "Yeah everyone is sorry, expect for Blake that coward just ran." Looking at her I walk over to the side of the bed where her face is and take a seat in a nearby chair. "I promise you, I kill the people responsible for all of this." I say to her, locking eyes with her for the first time in what seems like forever.

"Oh yeah?! And how are you going to that? Become a big scary trapper again!" She answers back with sarcasm clearly evident in her voice. "Now that you ask, I am. Those animals will never be able to live together with us, so they need to now their place." I say making her go wide eyed for a moment, however the biggest reaction comes from her father and uncle. "W-wait what, after all you have been through you are going to just let it all go? For revenge."

"Yes...somebody needs to teach them some manners, look what they did to Vale. This isn't a fight for equality any more it never was, this is a fight to exterminate the human race." I answer Taiyang who is looking like he is losing hold on the situation. "I tried to be reasonable, I kept telling myself that it was partly or fault. But what they did a couple of days ago, no not just then but every time they killed an innocent person. For that they deserve to suffer, don't try to talk me out of it. I already made my decision, you can either let me go, join us or be crushed."

"Go...do what you're good at, killing everyone that stands in your way." Yang says cutting her father of. She rises up from her bed and now fully face me. "You heard me didn't you! Go and do the only thing you can, I don't know what I ever saw in you." She continues, taking a step back I look down at the ground trying to control my feelings. "If that is what you want...tell Ruby I am sorry."

Turning around I leave the room passing Qrow who is giving me a disproving look. Paying it no mind I leave and walk up to Indigo who is looking at me questionly. He is about to say something but I cut him off. "I'm done here, let's leave this god damm place behind."

Not questioning my words he quickly cathes up to me and we take the elevator to the ground floor. During the entire ride down he doesn't say a word to me. The only thing he does is look at me with a bit of concern and pity. On every other floor the elevator stops people are going to get in, until they see us and quickly change their mind.

Walking true the lobby I come across Jaune and Weiss who is sitting next to her sister. The moment they spot me they run over to me, they didn't visit me when I was recovering. Not that I blame them I had a trapper standing watch at my door. However I know what they are going to say so instead of stopping I continue walking.

"Drake wait...where are you going?!" Jaune calls out to me, trying to ignore it I am almost at the door until Weiss uses her semblance to stop me in my tracks. "And where do you think you are going?" She asks sternly, right behind her is her sister who has one hand on her sword. "I don't know what you think you are doing, let me go immediately." I growl making her do a step backwards until she collects herself again.

"I don't know what your problem is but why are you leaving? We can use someone like you in the recovery actions." She says trying to sound as friendly as possible. "I am doing what I should have done a long time ago, wipe does animals of the face of Remnant." I reply to her making sure she understands every single word.

"W-wait y-you are leaving for the red hand?" Jaune is the one who gets it. "You can't do that, what about Yang and us? Blake is gone I need to go back to my father and Pyhrra is...dead. And now you say you are leaving." Weiss says on the verge of tears, looking at her for a second I give her a reassuring smile before turning back around and continue walking.

"Weiss...the world is a cruel place, you die and the world will just keep on going like nothing happened. There are only a couple of certainties in life, death is number one." I say not even caring to look at them, shaking my head I keep moving. I'm almost at the front door ,when I suddenly feel a saber against the back of my neck. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but if I was you, I would back off."

"You are under arrest for murder and plotting terrorist acts against the people of Remnant." Winter Schnee says, looking to my side I see Indigo slowly going for his pistol. "Go ahead, arrest me if that will make you feel better. But do know by doing this you will achieve nothing. Someone else will take my place, who knows it may be someone even more ruthless."

"Know the red hand will take this as an act of aggression, you wanna lose your head Schnee." Indigo says something for the first time during the entire conversation. "How dare you, you are nothing more than a murdering..."

We however didn't stick around for an answer, instead we just leave the hospital when she is busy ranting. We are about to go and leave for or bullhead, but Jaune off all people stops us. "So that is it, you are just leaving us like that, all that time didn't mean anything to you then?" Taking a moment to think about my answer I just try to walk past him but ones again he blocks my path.

"Jaune I am telling you this only ones, get the fuck out of my way." Grabbing him by the hoodie and pushing him to the side. I start walking 'again!' I am almost down the street but Jaune calls me out one more time. "All that time at Beacon I thought I was the weak one. But with what you are doing right now you prove that you are the weakest out of all of us."

Grabbing my gun and shooting right above his head, making sure to give him a small haircut. I look him straight in the eyes and see nothing but fear in them. "Don't speak about something you don't know the whole story of." Holstering my gun again I am finally able to leave this goddamm city behind.

 **Jaune POV**

Getting back up after Drake pushed me into a nearby trash can, I wipe the dirt off me before looking down the street. Only a moment ago Drake was standing there, before he shot at me. At least he didn't fiscally hurt me, looking down at my feet I see a some of my blonde hair. He is lucky I am not so overprotective of my hair like Yang.

"Jaune? Where did Drake go?" I hear Weiss say behind me, turning around I look at her before looking down at the ground. "He...left with the other trapper." She gets a sad look on her face before she turns around and walks back into the hospital.

Like this couldn't get any worse, now Drake left to god knows where. He was probably the strongest fighter out of all of us. First Phyrra died, Weiss has to leave the moment her father arrives, Ruby is in some sort of coma and Yang lost an arm. On top of that Blake left and no one knows to where. Beacon academy is no more and headmaster Ozpin is dead.

"H-he will return...maybe not today but one day." Weiss says breaking me out of my thoughts and focus on the conversation again. "Yeah I know, but it's just after all that happened he just leaves us behind like this." I say, looking at our surroundings. Shattered windows and bullet holles in the walls, on top of that smoke is rising everywhere. "We need to go back inside, the general is going to have a speech for everyone who defended Beacon."

"You're right let's go." I admit in defeat, we start heading back to the hospital but there is something that stops us. "All military personnel an unidentifiable aircraft is leaving. Please respond." A female voice says over the PA system that has been installed all over the city. "That probably is Drake his aircraft isn't it?"

 **The end**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own RWBY**

 **New team?**

"Welcome back kid and I guess you to...assholle." Natalie says, the last part clearly directed at Indigo who is shooting her a dirty look. "Natalie...it's has been a long time, but why are you even here?" I ask the female staring who is holding a staring contest with my partner. "Yeah why are you here...slut." Indigo says, albeit he says the last part in a hushed voice so only I can here him.

Elbowing him, I refocus my attention at the gorgeous and at the same time really deadly women in front of me. "Well that is a surprise, come and you will find out." She says winking at me mouthing me to follow her in a flirtatious way. I swear she is a bigger tease than Yang will ever be. The moment I think that however I get this pain in my heart. Trying to focus on something or somebody else I start following her, Indigo close behind me.

Looking around me I see a lot of different people, trappers, foot soldiers, logistics and mechanics. I haven't been in the headquarters, I knew that they where in Mantal and that's about it. It's mostly used as a storage place anyway. And trapper agents who operate in Atlas come here to rest and receive their orders.

"It's just true here." Natalie snaps me out of my thoughts and I follow her into a small room. There are a couple of people that I recognise, my teacher, 'the poet' and my uncle. The only one I don't recognise is a boy about Ruby age. Maybe a bit older, he has shoulder length red hair and orange eyes that are studying us closely. For the rest he is wearing a long brown duster, with there under a red shirt and a simple jeans. In his hips you can clearly see two revolvers with a red dragons on them.

"Who the fuck is this guy." Indigo says the exact same thing that I was thinking. "This is your new teammate." Rot answers, he has this amused smile on his face, clearly enjoying or confusion. "My name is Fenix, I already know your names so you don't have to introduce yourself." The boy, now named Fenix says with a sweet voice that doesn't fit any trapper.

"W-what do you mean when you say 'teammate'." I say to my former teacher while at the same time cursing at myself for stampering. "Well you see the boss wanted a group of trappers to pull of the impossible...do the same to Menagerie that they did to Vale." He answers me, I take a second to think about what he just said. He basically wants us to turn Menagerie into a pile of ashes.

"Still doesn't explain the team part." Indigo points out dryly. "Well we want a team of experienced trappers to go undercover there and find the weak points." It's all starting to make sort of sense but looking at Indigo I see he still isn't convinced. "And why would that be us?" He says still sceptical about this whole team idea and spending more time with Natalie.

"Because all the others aren't to be trusted, they probably would start killing the moment they set foot on Menagerie." He says, I however am more interested in my uncle. Who till this point hasn't said a thing. He is just sitting there with his mask on. I can't see his eyes but I know they are focused on me.

"And who is to say we don't do the same?" Indigo continues arguing, trying to either change their minds or just be an asshole. You really don't know with him. "Well Natalie has already assured us nothing will happen, from Fenix we just know and you and Drake have to much honour to just go and blow a mission like that. Well Drake has, you I don't really know."

"Hmm...I don't like this, but hey I guess I will give it a chance." He finnaly agrees, the others seem satisfied but I can still feel the eyes of my uncle on me. "Is there something wrong, uncle." I say while looking straight at him. He just shakes his head for a minute until he stands up. **"No...I just want to speak to you in private after this."** Is all he says before gesturing to the others to continue.

"Ok...but why do we get the kid?" Indigo continues his questioning clearly wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Well you all have your own thing, you are an expert marksman, Drake is a master in stealth and using the katana and Natalie in infiltration."

"Yeah yeah, she goes to bed with everyone from the opposite sex. But what is the kid doing here." He says making Natalie eye twitch and grab her scythe. "Well he can control fire and is an explosive expert. We thought that would be handy to have."

Looking the teenager up and down one last time I just shrug to Indigo who shrugs in return. "Welcome to the team I guess, one word of advice." He leans in closer to Fenix. "If she makes a move on you, don't do it I am almost a hundred percent sure she has an std." Face palming audibly I just shake my head when Natalie just grabs him by the neck and starts choking him.

"You are dead, you hear me dead!" She screams while continuing to strangle him. He actually tries to put up a fight, I will give him an A for effort. But he isn't the strongest person so all his efforts are fruitless. The others just all look at me with a face that says. 'Are you going to let this happen?'

"He deserves it from time to time, and I am pretty sure she won't actually kill him...I hope." Just after I finish saying that she lets him go, but not without kneeing him in the balls first. Everyone 'owww' at the same time and grips their crotchs because of the fantom pain. "Worth it" Is the only thing Indigo says before he drops to the ground. "Now that's taking care off...let's continue."

"The only other thing that you need to know is...he was still in training, so we expect you to train him on the way." He says the last part like it's not a big deal, looking back to my new teammate he smiles sheepishly and avoids eye contact. "Now we will leave, you will get further details tomorrow." They all stand up expect for my uncle. Eventually they all leave the room, now it's only me and my him. He takes off his mask and looks at me disappointed.

"I-uncle p-please you need..." I start but am quickly silenced by him. He locks eyes with me and slowly gets up, instead of walking to me he turns his back to me and gets something out of his pocket. "WHY?!!" He yells at me, I can basically feel his anger from here.

"I...I thought t-that... I don't know, I just thought that my parents wouldn't have want me to do this." I admit to him, hoping that it will calm him down a bit. Only for him to turn around and slam a picture of his family right before they where killed on the table. "You think they wanted to die instead!!!"

"N-no b-but..."

"Did you really think that what you did would really have an effect. Look at what happened, Vale our home destroyed. I may don't know that they would approve of this but I do know that we are stronger than ever. The days that those animals walked among us as equals are over!"

"But they aren't all that bad, I met Faunus who despises the White fang." I try to argue back but he only looks more angry now. "Of course there are muts who say that! Fucking think about, because of them everyone we cared for are dead. My wife, your parents supported Faunus rights. And what did they get in return? A knife in the back, you can't trust them."

"L-let's say that you are right, you never will be able to exterminate an entire race." I say while taking a step backwards so that I am literally with my back against the wall. "They all don't have to die, like you saw yourself. There are Faunus working for us, you know why? Because they even discriminat against there own kind! You know what some do to half bloods?"

"You know what! I am done here, go and make sure the kid doesn't die. Maybe after you prove yourself again we will have an honest talk." He says, not wanting to argue any more with him I just nod and quickly leave the room. Only to directly run into Indigo who was listening from the other side.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I ask him, trying to keep all my emotions in check. "I just wanted to make sure he didn't kill you...and I like a little bit of drama." He says the last part under his breath but still loud enough for me to hear it. "And well, we need to take the kid out onto a field trip. He hasn't killed anyone yet, I don't trust someone like that to have my back."

"I get it...so what do you have in mind?" I ask him trying to clear my head and try to focus on the conversation. "Well we just go out there and see what we find, like a hunting trip sort of. You wanted to be a huntsmen right. Any way Natalie is coming with us. Something about, if anyone is going to kill me it will be her. Are you even listening?"

"Hmm, oh yeah let's go."

 **The end.**


End file.
